Number 13: The door with the cat flap
by Werelock94
Summary: Aro and Marcus saw Renesmee. But did they already have children of their own? They hoped for sons, but got daughters and gave them up for care. Now after 18 years of trouble and neglect, Aro asks Carlisle and Esme to take care of them. Jacob Black
1. A little bit about us

The fairy-tale life of Catherine Flynn.

Yea I wish.

People don't call me Catherine, it's too… _posh_ they call me Kate and this is my story, of how I was saved, from myself. Cheesy enough for you yet? Well, this is about as cheesy as it gets.

So here I am, sitting with two of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life staring at me from across the little table that is so elegantly squashed into the kitchen of my flat.

And when I say flat, don't get any bright ideas of luxury pent houses in London, no think council flat in a story block of other council flats, yep you got it. Classy right?

And when I say staring, I really mean I was the one doing the staring, I mean come on they just casually told me that they're vampires? HA yea that's what I thought too, what a pair of psychos.

And that's not the best part – oh no – they just asked me… me! And Emily (we'll get to her later) to come and live with them in Washington in the USA, yea I know.

Fair play they might be a pair fresh out of the Looney bin, but I wouldn't mind jetting off to America.

I should have said no, I should have kicked them out and slammed the door on their faces.

But I didn't, I said. Yes.

Let me get the story straight before we go any further.

I've been in care for the past 17 years, now I know you're expecting some sob story about how it was so terrible and everything, but really after the first 5 years, you learn not to care, so you're not going to get one.

I don't know who my mother and father is, and I don't know where I was born. But what I do know is, the only person I love in this world is my best friend Emily (yes, I told you we'd get round to her) we've always been shunted from home to home together, because if any jumped up suite tried to separate us, well lest just say they weren't going to have in tack tiers or windows on their car for very long.

So they just stuck us together with anyone who would take us.

And I can tell you, we were not an easy pair.

We've always been in trouble from a young age, you may say that's what you get from being in care, but I say that's what you get from permanent boredom.

And now we're both 18, fresh and ready to take on the world! No, im just kidding. But we are 18, and you know what that means? Yes you got it. No more care!

We're free to do as we please. And this is the point where I'd love to say that we got clean, got jobs and are renting a nice little flat somewhere. But sorry, this is the real world.

Don't get me wrong, we want jobs. There just isn't any to be had.

So 'how are they managing to stay alive, and where are they living' I hear you ask.

Well much to our displeasure, we are… claiming off the government. YES people we claim dole! And we're living in a council flat. Like I said earlier, Classy.

Now for the burning question, how did these two mystery people come into our lives?  
>Well, this is how it happened.<p>

I and Emily – ha get that "I and Emily!" posh or what! - were casually not minding our business as we sat on the steps to the block of our flats, rolling joints and fags just to pass the time.

This is what you do see, if you want to stay alive around here, you change yourself to suit your environment, kind of like a chameleon. That's what me and Emily are, professional chameleons, and we were now keeping the cigarette companies, and the drug dealers of this country in pocket.

So like I said, we were sitting there not minding out own business, watching all the people stroll past us going about their lives, when out of nowhere this car drives into the estate, now I usually wouldn't have glanced at it twice but this car was _not_the kind of car you'd see around here, the driver was clearly either lost, or was about to finish someone off.

It was a Mercedes – black sleek, like a shark.

It didn't mean anything to us at the time, but it did mean enough for us to move, after all don't want to be on the scene if it really was someone coming to bump someone off.  
>So off we went back to our flat.<p>

No lifts of course in this block of flats, Nelson Mandela House. (yea it makes me laugh too)

Well no lifts if you didn't want to get trapped in them for… oh the rest of your life.

So we walk around here. Up and down 7 flights of stairs every day, it's a miracle im not dead. But then saying that, it doesn't even get me out of breath… or even Emily.

So I guess its ok, so long as you're not drunk and on your way home from a night out or a house party, then it's a whole different story.

Up to the 7th floor along 13 doors, it can be quite a challenging thing to remember after a bottle of vodka or two.

You can't miss our flat, big bright red front door, with a cat flap; we don't even have a cat! But who can afford to go changing doors for the sake of a little gap at the bottom, recession's aye?

Well it does come in handy I guess, especially since I've been on this stupid tag – a tag for those of you who don't know, is something inflicted onto a person after a bout of antisocial behaviour, by the police. It means that I have to be in at night by 10'oclock – and lest just say when its 5 to 10 at night, and you can't get your front door open fast enough thanks to being tanked up from a party that your mates in the flat below threw to celebrate their brothers bail, shoving your foot through the cat flap is always the best option.


	2. Getting on with it

Oh god im rabbiting on again! Right I promise I'll get onto telling you how these two pair of loony's came about.

So yours truly and Em were at a party again, I know seriously sometimes I think my life is just one big party (queue sarcastic har har).

Well Emily had just spent yesterday morning putting her fist through a glass window, and then all afternoon up the hospital, and then all evening down the station.

I can tell you now, if you've _ever_ spent your day up the local A&E and then you're evening down the local Cop Shop, you're going to need a drink.

Especially with my little aversion to blood, it really was everywhere up that Hospital, makes my throat burn like hell! (No pun intended) I don't know why that is, I just know it hurts. Emily's the same too, so we were really ready to get the hell out of that place.

So off we went dressed in all our finest over to town. And I think, just think that we went the whole night without arguing with someone, and Emily not even attempting to knock someone out. So all in all, it was a good night for us, because if you drink as much as we drink, and then get carted off to spend the night in a cell, it isn't a pretty sight.

But I couldn't help the nagging feeling that we were followed the whole night, maybe I was just becoming paranoid after all them joints.

And no I haven't forgot, I was on tag, so when I say the whole night, it was more or less the whole evening and early night, then with a quick stop at the off license and a quick sprint back to the flat, I found myself with my foot through the cat flap again.

God bless the previous cat loving tenant.

Lying on the floor killing myself laughing, ankle deep in cat flap with my keys in my hand, and Em clinging onto the precious loot from the offie, we really did set a good advert for the estate.

Then they appeared (and I know im going to have to use a very cheesy innuendo here) but I really thought that my heart had given out (finally after climbing all those stairs for the past 2 years) and I'd died and by some mix up on the books id bagged myself a place in heaven.

No really, they didn't even look real. And I sure as hell hadn't ever seen anyone looking like that around here.

It was a man and a woman it was, standing there looking down on me and Emily, and I swear I feared for them at the time, if Emily caught them looking at her the way they looked at me, well… she was going to be bailing herself out this time round.

It was kind of like a retards reunion, like we hadn't seen each other for years, and we just stumbled across each other in the local community centre. Em just stood there staring back at them, I just laid there looking up at them, and they just stood there staring back at us.

Quite amusing really for anyone who might have been watching.

Then the man spoke, and I think we all came crashing back to earth when we heard his American accent. So I was still alive, they weren't angels just lost American tourists, if I was them id really rip into their travel advisor.

I was just about to explain why I happened to have my foot in the cat flap, when he said my name, and I swore to myself if he'd been through our bins and had done some identity fraud and paid for his little joy ride across the Atlantic with my dole money, I was going to kill the bastard.

And by Christ he knew Emily's name too! He knew _everything._

I managed to compose myself enough to get Emily to open the door, and for me to do my special crab crawl over the threshold, and remove my foot from the door frame, and regain enough dignity to ask him who the hell he was, when the cheeky git, and his misses just strolled on in, like we'd invited him in (and we hadn't! they were clearly not vampires then, oh how wrong I was about to become)

And that about brings us back to the now, sitting here at my kitchen table squashed next to Emily, holding my glass of vodka rocks so tight that its actually warmed it up enough to be too disgusting to drink.


	3. How it all happened

**Forks, Washington -**

Although Alice couldn't see much in the way of the future anymore what with both Renesmee and Seth almost always being around (Seth was usually always around due to Nessie) she certainly didn't expect to see it coming. But although the Cullen's had put most of their worry of the Volturi making another appearance aside, they always feared that they would be back.

So when Alice screeched out, her little porcelain face a mask of horror, while holding onto Nessie's arm so tightly she nearly broke it – everyone in and around the Cullen household froze.

Edward knew what it meant straight away; after all he was seeing it second hand from Alice.

With his daughter's safety at the fore front of his mind he managed to break out of his frozen stature, and follow his instincts back to Renesmee.

Although he moved as fast as he was able it felt like he was a marble statue crumbling apart with every step he took back to his daughter and his sister.

Bella however could not bring herself to move, because she feared if she moved that meant so did time, and time would bring the Volturi closer.

Jasper was at Alice's side before Edward had even crossed the lounge, calming her down as best that he could, and gently prising her hand off Renesmee arm, taking it within his own and gently stroking it as she envisioned what was to come.

Edward had his arms around Renesmee, never taking his eyes off Alice.

Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Cullen's all gathered around Alice, waiting for her to tell all what she had seen.

Sure enough their nightmares were confirmed as Alice muttered the sentence that they all hoped they would never have to hear again "The Volturi" Alice's voice, for once matched her tiny little figure. "The Volturi, their coming. Here. Tonight" Her eyes seemed to focus on her surroundings again.

"Alice are you sure of this?" Carlisle asked, although he knew that if she had seen it, then it would be happening.

"Yes Carlisle you know im sure!" Alice's voice took on an edge of annoyance.

"I only saw Aro and Marcus that's the weird thing, no guard. Nothing, just them" Her eyes watched Carlisle has he thought over what She had just told him.

"Maybe we should hide Nessie, I mean let Seth take her down to the Rez, he can get Jacob to get the pack to watch out for her. She shouldn't be here, not again, not when they get here"

Rosalie franticly ran through plans of why and how they should make sure that Renesmee was safe and away from the house when they came.

"NO!" Alice and Renesmee both shouted. "Im not going to hide from them, whatever they want im going to be there, this I my home, they are not going to drive me away"

"No, she's right they don't want anything to do with her, they want to speak to you two" Alice's onyx gaze fell on Carlisle and Esme.

"I don't know why, but they don't mean any harm"

"What! You're defending the Volturi now?" Emmet's voice boomed he was clearly very annoyed by this. Jasper had no choice but to calm the situation down, for everyone's sake, he knew that if Emmett got angry then it would upset Esme if he broke anything.

"No im not emmet, im just stating what I know"

The Cullen's planned what was the best option for everyone in the time that they had left until Aro and Marcus were due to arrive, they decided that everyone, other than Carlisle and Esme should leave, until the Volturi were gone.

Seth came to collect Nessie to take her down to the Reservation for the night, and the remaining vampires went off to hunt, so that way Renesmee was safe, and the others would be close by if they were needed.

Esme and Carlisle stood on the back porch of their home, watching and waiting for them to arrive.  
>The night looked different to them both, different than it would to humans at least, instead of everything becoming dark, everything simply changed colours. This was certainly Esme's favourite time of day.<p>

Two hooded figures appeared in the distance growing in size as they neared Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle put his arm around his wife, to steady her from shifting uneasily. This was not the time for them to show weakness.

Aro and Marcus had arrived.

Aro was the first to throw his hood back off his face, he'd changed from the last time they had seen him, maybe less evil – if that was even possible.

"Greetings my friends" he bowed his head slightly to Esme, and then to Carlisle's surprise Aro stepped forward and offered out his hand for Carlisle to shake. The two men locked eyes and briskly shook hands.

Marcus then removed his hood, and followed suit.

"Carlisle my old friend, we did not mean to impose on you. But I have a very urgent business that requires your help" he bowed his head ever so slightly "if you would be so kind as to assist me"

Carlisle squared his shoulders, never breaking eye contact.

"What is your business Aro?"

Aro inched forward slightly.

"After our… _misunderstanding_ some years ago, I felt that I was somewhat in the wrong about your _grandchild_. And I too felt that I was missing out on a precious opportunity in life."

Esme watched intently, and silently prayed that he was not going to say what she thought he was about to.

"I and Marcus found suitable women, that would mother our children and they agreed to bore us a child."

Like they were running to a script Marcus continued where Aro finished.

"But you see my old friend, we wanted sons. And sons we did not get.  
>We tried our best to raise the children but they did not age as young Renesmee did and without a mother, it was no use. So we entrusted them into the care of the services of the country. It was not ideal in Italy, so we made sure that the children were taken to England. They have been in the care of the government for the past 17 years and now that they have come of age, they have no one to care for them"<p>

"How does this concern us?"  
>Esme asked them, she was amazed that these two men would even entertain the idea of having children, but the sad thing was that it did not shock her that they abandoned them.<p>

"Ah Mrs Cullen, that is what we would like to explain to you. You and your husband have been very successful in raising your new-borns. And it has come to our attention that our children have not been well behaved. They are frequently in trouble with the authorities and it is deeply upsetting to us."

Both Carlisle and Esme thought that was almost certainly impossible.

"We would like to ask you if you could take care of them. They do not know what they are, and I fear that they may start to become more aware of the effects that blood has on them. And they may start to lose control. We would leave you with enough money for the both of them for quite some time. But we would understand if you did not accept our offer"

Esme was touched that they had come to them, out of all the covens around they chose them to take care of their children.

Carlisle could not bear the thought of the poor girls not know what they were, and struggling to come to terms with everything alone, so without any hesitation, he took them up on their offer.

Details were exchanged and money passed hands. It all felt quite sordid to Esme when there was money involved, almost like they were being sold two half vampire-half human hybrids.

The rest of the Cullen's were informed later that night of the two new possible additions to their family, tempers were frayed emotions were high, and things were broken.

Bella was happy that she would be meeting some other children like her own.

Rosalie was happy at the chance to become a mother figure to one if not both of the girls.

Jasper and Edward were both worried, Alice was excited. And Emmett was just happy to have new members of the family to taunt


	4. What are you? A Doctor?

So we all sat there, the four of us just watching each other. I couldn't get over the fact that they so utterly believed their own joke.

I mean they turn up out of nowhere, looking like run away models, and out of all the other people in Peckham they ask me and Emily to come and live with them. I mean really? Is this a joke? Well they certainly didn't look like a joke.

Two can play at that game, If they want to have a little fun then who am I to ruin it, I'll go along with their little trick cook their goose good and proper.

Emily was just as dumb struck as I was at first, but she soon got over it.

We shared glances at each other – knowing exactly what each other was thinking – she was going to go along with it too.

So I stood up from the table, the chair scraping across the tiled flooring (goes right through me every time) and walked over to the sink so casually as if I didn't have a care in the world _yea right!_

I emptied the remaining watered down vodka down the sink. And turned to look at them all watching me, like I was the one who made the decisions around here (I'd love to know when I was made boss of both mine and Emily's life)

I couldn't help but snigger "you really want to take us to America?"

The man – who had said his name was Carlisle, never heard of that one before – looked like he was about to say something, but then his wife (apparently) jumped in before him.

"Yes" she said all high pitched and happy, like she'd just agreed to going on a day trip to the local theme park. I mean what were these people _on!_Coz' whatever it is, I want in.

"Right" Em snorted, clearly making her disbelief of this situation clear.

"we really would like you to come with us - stay with us" she corrected herself "it can't be easy for you both to take this in, I understand but please consider it"

Oh we'd considered it alright lady, we're playing along remember?

I opened up the cabinet above the kitchen counter, and got down our _special_biscuit tin, I say special because quite frankly this tin has never seen a biscuit in its entire life.

Just mine and Emily's special stuff (yes I know our lovely stash of pot, as bad as it might be)

I jumped up on the counter, got out the tobacco wrapping, along with everything else needed to make your day a little easier, and started rolling myself a little 'pick me up' coz' god I needed it.

Carlisle got out of his chair then, and stood opposite me leaning against the counter, it really didn't look natural for him - maybe that's what you get if you're brought up in posh houses, got your beloved mother and father always reminding you never to slouch and chew with your mouth closed – but whatever.

"You know you really shouldn't be smoking that? Or cigarette's come to that, it's bad for your health and you're so young."

I narrowed my eyes at him squinting furiously, it usually works when I want people to piss off and leave me alone, but this man didn't even seem fazed.

"What are you a Doctor now?"

"yes I am actually"

The smug bastard just owned me! So I brought the rollie up to my lips and light it anyway, just to piss him off.

"They wouldn't even let us into your country anyway, let alone _live_there" Emily's stretched out on the kitchen chair, slamming her foot down on the one that I'd a bit like a cat really.

I took another drag and blew out the smoke (it really was lovely stuff)

"yea what with our criminal records and everything!" me and em both laughed at that, I mean we hardly had the cleanest of reputations.

"We'd like it if you came with us straight away" I gotta' give it to that Doc, he really did look genuine, but then so do a lot of people when they're lying through their teeth.

"Well…" I lifted my leg out in front of me and waggled my foot at him "im not off tag for another two weeks, so unfortunately i won't be able to" I smiled, not a nice smile, one that clearly says 'ha bitch'

"that's ok sweetie" hold the fort! Since when was I. Kate? _Ever_ a sweetie? "Im sure that if we talk with them, they might let you off early, if we explain that we want to adopt you."  
>She smiled and I swear I nearly fell off the counter top, Emily nearly toppled back in her chair, and I think our next door neighbour might have had a heart attack if she'd been listening with her ear up against the wall again.<p>

"Well… you do that" that's the best I could come up with.

We showed them the door, and waved them off (back to the nut house) wishing them luck with their talks with my parole officer. (All of it of course was false wishes)

We were told to pack what we needed to take with us, and that they would be back first thing in the morning.

And pack we did, I mean if a joke's worth going along with, it's worth going along with properly. We packed 4 suitcases each! I didn't even know I had that much crap.

We packed all our shit into our bags, and our flat really did look bare, all of the character it once had was gone and there wasn't a lot of that to start with, so now it looked worse than ever.


	5. Bloody Mary's all round!

I woke up to the sound of someone banging the hell out of our front door, I looked at the time on my clock it was something past 8 I mean Jesus, who gets up this early!

I staggered out of bed, and across the living room, and id totally forgot about the fact that them pair had called last night, and I was momentarily shocked into thinking our flat had been robbed (but then it was ok, coz' I remembered we were all moving to US of A. Yipeeee)

I ripped open the front door and squinted at the culprit. _Oh_ they were back again (I must phone that mental home when I get a chance and remind them to lock the doors) - and holy crap! They were with Emma my probation officer.

I couldn't even think of what to say, Emma being Emma just walked on in, the models followed her lead.

"Look, Catherine. I haven't got long. Doctor and Mrs Cullen have explained to me your plans, and that you're going to be moving with them. So give me your leg, and I can take that tag off for you, and be on my way"

She didn't even wait for me to lift my leg up, she practically pushed me down into the arm chair, yanked my leg out of its socket, clicked something a few times, and POP off came that effin tag!

"Good luck with everything Kate, and I would say that I hope to see you again soon. But I really hope I don't. _stay_ out of trouble" Her bony hand dug into my shoulder in something that it think was meant to be a kind gesture, and she stormed out of the flat, slamming the door behind her, cat flap flapping and everything.

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme, wide eyed. For a moment they looked like they really wanted to hug me or something and for a moment I wanted to ask them what to do now.

But then I realized this was a joke. I'd be back on tag by this evening, when the prank was over.

Esme looked at our bags by the kitchen table and smiled.

"So I see your all packed and ready to go. We best be on our way if we're going to catch out flight" she started over to the bags when I jumped up.

"What! I can't go with you, I haven't even got a visa to live there, and you need money to get those kinds of things. Money we don't have and time. This sort of stuff takes time!"

Em was sitting on the back of the sofa watching, her hair sticking out in all directions, clearly enjoying the little shared.

"Don't panic" The doctor touched my shoulder OH MY GOD his hand was freezing, I almost jumped out of my skin, but I didn't (you learn never to show what you're feeling around here) "We've got everything under hand." He smiled again, really the phrase 'Million dollar smile' never fitted in as perfectly as it did right about now.

We had enough time, to shower dress and get ready before they were rushing us out of the flat.

It was the fastest id ever gotten ready in my life. I didn't even have time to wash my hair that was still loosely curled from last night. Honestly talk about feeling like a scruff.

We were rushed out of the flat, and down the stair well, I didn't even get a chance to glance back at our lonely little flat. (Right about now, I bet your thinking that I was starting to fall for all this, and the truth is I had actually started to believe they were telling the truth. But of course I didn't tell them that)

The black shark (yes I mean the Mercedes) was parked near the entrance to out block, and we were piled into that car quickly too.

Me and Emily shoved in the back (but I can hardly say shoved, there was plenty of space for a baby elephant) and Mr and Mrs Looney got in the front.  
>(I know I should stop calling them that, but you'd be the same. And the name stays until I see some proof)<p>

I looked at Emily and she was already watching me, I mean this was either for real or one hell of a good joke.

Right about now I should be telling you that we sped along and I sat back and watched all the views go by, but the windows were so heavily tinted (god knows what for the sun never shines round here) that I could hardly make out anything. And let's face it; there wasn't much to be seen anyway.

Esme turned around and smiled at us, it was a genuinely warm smile, they really should have gone to acting school.  
>"We're going to Heathrow, we won't be long"<p>

"No I can tell" I quipped "We won't even get there at this rate, you'll get pulled over by the police, you should slow down" I leaned forward holding onto the headrest of the seat in front of me.

"Im sure we won't. We can't slow down if we're going to make our flight"

I sat back in my seat (and prayed for my life) Well they sure were punctual.  
>We got to Heathrow in record time. Traffic? Who ever heard of traffic?<p>

We clambered out of the car, and (you have to give it to them) they were still going along with it. They offered to carry our bags, but we insisted we carry them ourselves.

We scurried across the road, dodging cars and people pushing trolley over toppling with luggage and finally got through the doors.  
>And Heathrow was, well… Heathrow was, well… it was busy.<p>

That's one way of putting it.

It was totally crazy.

I couldn't believe there were so many people! It was like a Renaissance painting of the Day of Judgment come to life. (See I do know some things, im very smart ill have you know. Just not most of the time)

People of all nationalities, with all manner of exotic outfits, rushed past us, speaking every language under the sun.  
>Why was everyone in such a <em>hurry?<em>

And the noise was deafening. Announcements over the tannoy. Small boys lost. Grown men lost. Expensive luggage lost. Patients lost. Tempers lost. Marbles lost. You name it and there was a good chance that it was lost.

Me and em somehow managed to keep up with them, pushing our way through the crowds of people. Emily nearly lost it when some rich bitch rammed her trolley into the back of her legs, I managed to stop her from laying her out flat, and we just carried on pushing back everyone.

We finally checked in, and were sitting in the departure lounge. When it all hit home, this was really happening. Maybe the joke wasn't over until we were seated and buckled on the plane. But right about now, it seemed very unlikely.

"You really meant it didn't you? When you said you wanted us to come and live with you?" I'd lost me edge now, maybe it was lost down in all that pushing and shoving down in the cattle market.

Carlisle looked at me, and for the first time it was like he was _really_ looking at me. Like id removed some kind of barrier and he could finally see me. He smile (again, do they ever stop smiling)

"Of course. I know you thought it was some kind of… _prank_ but it was all true. You need someone to take care of you and Emily" He nodded over in the direction of Emily and Esme prowling through the duty free shops.

"But how did you pick us?" I was really confused now. And maybe it showed through, because he touched my arm again (hands still cold) and told me to relax and not to panic. That everything would become clear when we got home. He called it _home_ like it was my home too. I wanted to cry there and then (but I didn't, years of practice)

On the plane we got (first class too) there were 4 seats, not the ones where you're all jammed together perfect strangers nearly sitting on each other's laps.

No, none of that for us (or should I say them) this time.

We sat down, Esme was by the window, then I was sitting next to her (and the temperature seemed to drop) then Emily was next to me, and Carlisle on the end.

And then it started, you can't escape it apparently not even people in first class can. Some little brat started kicking the back of my seat! (My edge had clearly found its  
>way back to me. The poor thing must have run screaming crying 'KATIE! WAIT FOR ME')<p>

But I grinned and bared it, because fair play it did stop while we took off.

But then like a flag to a bull as soon as the *ping* _you can now remove your seatbelts _went off, the kid started kicking my seat again.

I turned round and stared at the woman who clearly couldn't control her little brat.

"Look! Get him to stop kicking my chair before I do!" im not quite sure what the proper phrasing of something like that is, so I went with what came first.

The woman just stared back at me, clearly choosing to ignore the fact that id asked her to get him to stop. I was _not_ going to put up with this for 9 hours.

I was just about to lose it when Esme turned around and (calmly) backed me up.

"Could you please ask your son to reframe from kicking the back of my Daughters chair"

Well I couldn't tell you what happened after that (the kicking stopped I think) but I was to in shock to notice.

I turned around and slid back into my seat. I was in shock.

This woman, who'd, turned up out of nowhere, been nothing but kind to us, got me off my tag, asked us to come and live with them, and paid for our flights to America and who had only known me for 2 days, had just called me her daughter.

Well. What could I say to that? No one has ever called me their daughter, not even the people who were meant to look after me.

Everything gradually started to come back into focus, and I could hear Emily giggling alongside me talking with Carlisle. Em actually laughed with someone other than me that has to be a good sign. Right?

The stuadess started prancing up and down the aisle with the trolley of "refreshments" (posh) and since we were still somewhere over Europe, Emily ordered 4 bloody Marys.  
>(yea I thought it was a very good idea too)<p>

Mr and Mrs Vamp didn't even drink theirs!

But not to worry, we drank theirs too.

I don't know how many we had each, but it was enough for me to start to feel all warm and fuzzy.

And I can't remember if the drink ran out, or if I fell asleep.

My guess was the drink ran out.

But drinking on a 9 hour flight was not one of my best ideas.


	6. Sex In The City

Chapter 6 – Sex In The City.

Like I said drinking on a 9 hour flight and then promptly falling asleep was _not_ the best thing I could have done.

What I really should have done was stay awake, read a book or maybe even talk to Esme and Carlisle. But that would be too simple wouldn't it?

So now im wide awake with a splitting headache and a mouth like sand paper.

I really should have seen that one coming. Ok let's be fair I didn't pass out right away, I did manage to get some civilized convocation going on between us all. And it was a really nice one too.

It turns out, even though we're all flying to Seattle, they actually live in Forks. And that's about another 3 hours added onto our journey. (Yay)

We landed in Seattle Tacoma International Airport (yea I read the information) at about 7'oclock in the evening our time (London time) and it turns out that they're not ahead of us in time difference they're behind! I really did want to cry when I found this out.

So now I've hoped back in time 8 hours. And it's no 11o'clock in the morning again.

I really don't think im going to make it past 6 tonight.

And to make things worse Carlisle and Esme don't even look like they've just been traveling for 9 hours (ok im going to lay off the times and hours now, before I fry your brain as well as my own. Im still confused) so anyway, we all clambered off the plane, and I really was a lot calmer, I don't know why that is mind you.

Maybe it's the thought of leaving myself behind at the check-in in Heathrow, and boarding the plane a new person.

I really wish that was true. I could imagine it now: a dark haired girl standing lost at the check in, with nothing but fury at everything and everyone to keep her company.  
>Wondering where the rest of her emotion friend's y'know the ones - that one called happy, and calm and all the rest of them - have gone.<p>

Well HA, I have them here with me. And fury and jealously can just stay right where they are in London.

Oh boy I really hope that's true. Because for once in my life, I feel some hope. Out of all the times me and Emily have moved around with different people promising us different things. This is the one time where I really actually (I think) trust them, and believe what they say.

So back to getting off the plane, well we all marched off in a orderly fashion, and were greeted by lovely people with charming accents as we strolled up the tunnel that leads from the plane.

And if you think Heathrow was bad, well then this was a whole different league of airports.

Me and Emily were just getting ready to run to the baggage caracal and wait like mad maniacs for our suitcases to come out, watching everyone with a suspicious glare, daring them to touch our suitcases when Carlisle and Esme pulled me and em aside and said that we wouldn't be needing to wait for our bags, because they would be delivered to our car.  
><em><br>Our car_ (again I wanted to cry)  
>So we walked out to the car park (or should I say parking lot) better get used to the name changes since we're living here now.<p>

God I could say that over and over in my mind, we were living in America. We had moved to America. Over and over I churned it around my mind. I nearly laughed out loud a couple of times, it just wasn't real!

Before I knew it we were sitting in another plush car, this was… I think another Mercedes.

It certainly felt like one. And this time the windows weren't tinted either, so I could sit back and actually see where we were driving.

I caught Esme and Carlisle glancing at each other and sharing a little smile, maybe they picked up on the mood changes around them, who knew. But I really didn't care, for once in my life, I was quite happy just to let someone else take care of me.

I looked and Emily and she was grinning at me - actually grinning! -

"Its just like sex in the city!" Oh god, trust Em to come out with something like that.

I couldn't help but laugh, even Carlisle and Esme laughed too.

We were on the road in no time, and the speed limit didn't seem to apply to Carlisle yet again. This time though, I did sit back and relax, and when Esme turned round to smile at us, I smiled back, even Emily smiled back. Long and short of it all we were all smiling.

Maybe it was something in the air out here. I caught Carlisle looking at us with those eyes of his… like smouldering gold in a furnace. He really did have lovely eyes, and  
>Esme did come to that.<p>

As we drove further and further out of Seattle, it was looking more and more less like a city, and more and more like a forest.

"Em, I can't see much in the way of cities. Just a lot of trees"

Emily just looked at me stupid. Clearly she wasn't fussed on whether or not there was actually a city about, just the fact that we were in America was good enough for her.

I should have known. I grinned at my thoughts and continued to watch the flashes of green blur into one.

"You know" Carlisle started "where we live – and where you live now, is right on the edge of the Olympic Rain Forest, that's why there's so many trees around"

"Right, but there is like… a town or something nearby isn't there?" Emily was looking more worried about the fact - of living somewhere without a shopping centre of some sorts - than being in a car with two possible vampires. Good old Emily.

"You girls should catch up on some sleep, while we drive home, just a little though. We'll wake you up when we're near Port Angeles, so you can have a look around and get you baring's "

I had no idea where Port Angeles was, or that there was such a place until this minute.

But the opportunity to catch some Zzz's before we actually got there and had to stay awake, was too good to pass up on.


	7. Port Angeles

Someone was calling my name, over and over. I swear, im not getting up to go see Emma today. Stupid tag! Wait… tag?

My eyes flew open and I nearly head butted Emily leaning over me.

"Christ girl, watch it." She was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry, forgot where I was" and I really had. (I know you might not believe me) so it wasn't just a dream then, we were really here.

"We're near Port Angeles now" Esme said looking at us then she laughed a little "As soon as we said you should get some sleep, you practically passed out"

"Yea, I know. Im not the kind of person to pass up sleep" (no really, im not)

As soon as I could focus and get my brain running the right way, I was on pins to see this place.

It lived up to the excitement (from me mostly, from what I could gather) it was amazing. A beautiful little town right near the sea. There wasn't a council estate in sight. No graffiti and hardly any rubbish on the floor.

It wasn't… _old_ just more simplistic really, or maybe that's not the right word we'll go with _retro_ for now. Yea that's it, retro.

There were people talking to each other (that's always a good sign) on the sides of the streets and there were trucks towing logs. I didn't think that kind of thing actually happened. It was really lovely.

We didn't stop though; we just drove through_ slower_than usual. Probably so we could look around.

I think I might have looked something like a fish sitting there in the back seat, mouth open eyes wide, looking out the window. I probably looked like a 4 year old. _But_ I really didn't care.

There was no way _ever_ and mean ever that I was ever going back to Peckham, what the hell I wouldn't even go back to London.

This is what I wanted; correction this is was I needed. Somewhere where everyone knew each other, where there were no gang fights and stabbings on a regular basis, somewhere where you could walk down the street and get a smile rather than a scowl.

Carlisle was watching me again, and he was smirking - not in a bad way, coz that's usually what it is when I see people smirking. Smirking at the damage they just did to someone's pride and joy (a car) – this was a good smirk, like he knew what I was thinking.

He probably did, just by looking at my face.

"You like it here?" right on queue!

I leaned forward, holding onto the back of the seat again, I really didn't know how I could describe what I was thinking, so I went with the most basic "Yea, it's really different. I like it" what understatement.

"You two are going to fit in perfectly here" that was Esme. Carlisle glanced at her again, and they both smiles. Im sure there was more to that statement that what met my ears, but whatever. It didn't bother me in the slightest; I could and would fit in happily here.

**I know, this is a short one. But don't worry (if anyone is actually worrying) the next chapter is on its way. I just don't want to cram, as the next one is the biggie! ****  
>Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing. But please keep them coming.<strong>**  
>Katie xx<strong>


	8. Elvis had a baby

As we drove _faster_ again (Glad to see he hadn't lost touch with the throttle) the houses and shops, and people started to grow more and more sparse. But we did see lots of trees. Plenty of Oxygen around here.

It wasn't long only about an hour or so of just looking at lots of trees, until we turned off the main road (high way. hehe! I know these things. Im going to fit in well) and then we were on some sort of lane, leading up to somewhere.

"This is our drive way. We like to be away from the hustle and bustle. And we like our privacy" No kidding? If they call what was going on in Port Angeles _hustle and bustle_ then they might just have a break down in London. And as for the Privacy, well they sure had that. I wouldn't have even noticed that turning off the main road.

It was really nice though, trees lined each side of the road and it looked really peaceful and quiet, kind of tranquil.

Then we saw it, at the same time clearly since our heads both snapped to the side to look at each other wide eyed (again). They clearly weren't done surprising us.

The house, (if you could even call it that, it was more like a mansion!) was amazing, in fact amazing doesn't cover it. It was quite literally out of this world.

"This is our home – yours too now of course" Esme beamed at us. Carlisle smiled at us in the mirror.

"Its… it's um… it's amazing! I've never seen a house like that before!"

"Yea me neither" Em was just staring straight ahead.

"Well, it's your house now too"

I think I managed to peel my eyes away from the view in front of me, to give Esme an appreciative look. Then I don't think my brain even saw it coming, I reached out and touched her on the arm. "Thank you, really. For everything"

She just smiled at patted my hand, it was very motherly. And it made me want to cry (again)

We slowed down considerably so I knew we were close to the house, then we completely stopped. And when I looked away from Esme I realised we were actually outside the house.

And it was even more amazing close up. Glass walls, glass doors. Everything was glass.

I loved it. There were lights shining up out of the ground from somewhere and bouncing off the wood panelling that was dotted around to split up the glass, and it was stunning.

Very well designed.

Carlisle got out of the car first, followed by Esme. Then my door was opened for me, and I just sat there looking up at Carlisle. He actually opened the door for me? Well the least I could do was get out. And so I did, naturally.

Then there was a noise from the house, and the door opened, and out filed a load of people. _Stunning_ people at that, there were tons of them. Ok not tons, just lots.

Ok maybe not lots (I was in shock ok) more like 8.

They were all quite pale, apart from one who was very tanned, and he was stunning too.

Big tall, muscley with dark hair. To sum it up he was yummy.

Then he out his arm round a girl with curly brown hair. And I lost interest. (Not all interest. Just enough for me to look at other people)

Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders and walked me forward towards everyone.

"This is my family" wow, was all I could think.

"Everyone, this is Catherine –"

"No, call me Kate" Carlisle looked down at me and smiled

"Oh yes, of course. Everyone this is Kate, and that's Emily" he turned so they would follow his gaze towards Esme and Em.

Then a short girl with black hair literally ran towards me, she grabbed me and hugged me.

Didn't see that one coming, I don't think I've ever been hugged, or hugged anyone in a very long time that wasn't Emily.

But I couldn't help but hug her back.

"Im Alice, and we're going to be very good friends."

What she could see the future now?

She finally let me go, but she didn't leave my side.

Then a tall, brown haired man came forward. I nearly laughed out loud, he had a quiff! An actual quiff! It was like John Travolta (while he was still in character as Danny from grease) and Evils had had a baby. And then that baby had got caught in a wind tunnel.

He stopped walking, at exactly the same time that I thought of that. Then he even frowned! He frowned. Oh god, please do not tell me they have some sort of mind reader living with them.

Oh crap. Then he smiled! Like he really was listening to my thoughts!

Then he carried on coming towards me.

"Hi, my names Edward. It's nice to have you in the family." That was all he said, then he went back to the others.

None of them actually looked like Carlisle _or _Esme_. _Well maybe the two blondes did look like him a bit. Not a lot. But a bit.

"Ok let's go inside, and we can all get to know each other some more. We don't want to be standing outside all night" Carlisle let go of me, and then Alice threaded her arm through mine. _That was a new one_.

Then she pulled me forwards.

"I – I have to get my bags first"

"No! Nonsense, the boys can get your bags for you, come on. We have lots to talk about!"

She smiled at me again, and continued to drag me forward.

I looked back over my shoulder at Emily. She looked quite happy for once, following behind us next to Esme.

So let's get this straight, someone else was going to carry my bags for me, and we were all going to spend time talking with each other. In a house that was amazing, and was also mine.

Is this what family's did? Because most of the people ive ever stayed with have made it very clear that it's their house, and im just staying with them and they certainly didn't carry my bags (and I can tell, right about now I don't know why they got so eat up about. It wasn't anything like this house. So I really couldn't care less if I was meant to have thought of it as my own house or not)

I couldn't make my mind up what I felt like by this point; I was happy, grateful, nervous, scared. But I was happy. For once.

And then we walked into the house, and it's a good thing Alice was holding onto me. Because I nearly fall backwards.

It was even better than the outside (if that's even possible)

**Hope you enjoyed that. Lots more juicy things to come! ****  
>Please feel free to tell me what you thought. <strong>**  
>Lots of hugs, Katie x<strong>


	9. Carlisle's Ark

The inside of the house was well, well it was huge! and amazing. Did I say amazing? I didn't get much time to look around, because this wasn't even the living room.

I was quickly taken up a flight of stairs (even they were very nice) and then… wow.  
><em><br>This_ was the living room? And there was me thinking that the entrance room - well I don't know what else to call it – was amazing.

There were plush cream sofas everywhere (and when I ran my hand across one, as I was rushed past by Alice, it turned out to be suede)

Everyone seemed to gather around the living room, some sat and some stood.

There was – wait! They all looked the same age as each other and as me as it goes -

I hope this isn't come child slavery project. Well it wouldn't be _child_ slavery just _slavery_.

That's got to be worse, right?

"Sit sit!" Alice practically pushed me down onto the sofa. Oh It really was as comfortable as it looked.

I was also really calm for some reason.

Alice sat next to me, smiling with the blonde male sitting next to her. He wasn't smiling though. He was just watching me.

Maybe the air only affects certain people.

Emily then squashed in next to me that made me feel a little bit better.

Then the tall girl blonde and the tall guy with dark curly hair sat on the sofa opposite us.  
>(The guy didn't really <em>sit<em> he more like _sprawled_)

The Elvis and John love child was still watching me, and when I looked at him he just smiled.

My bags had been parked at the bottom of another flight of stairs in the living room.

And then Carlisle and Esme re-appeared.

"Right then, we better introduce you to everyone" Esme clearly was the mother of this lot.

"This is Jasper" she pointed to the blonde guy next to me and Alice.

"And that is Rosalie and Emmett" Those were the two sitting opposite us.

Me and Emily just watched, smiled and nodded as she pointed to everyone and introduced us, I mean what else were we meant to do?

She continued – "And you've met Edward. And this is his wife Bella" There was another brunette girl, looking a lot like the other one. Did hair colours come in two in this family?

What was this: Carlisle's Ark?

And Edward was smiling again! He was either very sadistic, or on some kind of crack.

Or there was something going on here.

My guess is the crack, it usually is.

Wait! She said they were married. Well they didn't waste much time did they, they're both what? 18 at the oldest.

Esme carried on oblivious "And this is Renesmee and Seth"

Ok, first off. That was one hell of a name.

"You can call me Nessie, everyone does. If that easier for you"

"Nessie? Like as in the loch Ness monster?" (again I had to hold in my laugh)

"Yea you go it" she giggled a little. Well anyone who can take the piss out of themselves was a good kind of person in my book.

"It's nice to meet you" that was Seth. Nice voice too.

That's when I noticed, everyone apart from these two, have the same eye colour.

"It's nice to meet you all too" I said it as politely as I could, it doesn't come often so I have to work on it.

"So have they told you what we all are yet then?" I turned my attention to Emmett.

"Emmet" Carlisle's voice was warning. But he carried on anyway. We were going to get along.

"Yea they did say that they were Vampires, but nothing about you" Em was good at that, pretending to totally believe them. So it was probably best that she said something.

"They did huh? Well that's because they are – _and_ we all are!"

He just didn't care. He kept going.

"Expecpt for little Nessie over there, shes a half vampire. Bella over there was human when she shagg-"

"EMMETT!"

Something flew across the room, and I was expecting it to smack against the wall and smash, but it didn't. Emmet caught it. And then it broke, because he broke it!

He just broke a fucking vase! With his bare hands.

Ok maybe I was starting to believe them.

Edward had thrown it, maybe that was down to the crack. But I couldn't explain Emmett.

"Don't talk about Bella like that! Let me _continue _the story"

He turned to us then, smiled and continued.

"As Emmett was saying, Bella was human when she got pregnant with our daughter. We'll save the smaller details about that for later. But yes Renesmee is our daughter and she is half vampire." I didn't even get the question out of my mouth before he answered it.

"Yes, she looks 18, because she aged fast"

I was silent. They just blurted all this out to us, and on top of it all. He can read minds.

oh god! That means he can hear me now! And he must have heard the Elvis thing, shit shit!

He chuckled "Don't worry, I won't listen to you from now on. I know everything I need to know"

What the hell did that mean?

"Oh you forgot the part about Seth being a werewolf"

God I was going to have a break down by the end of this convocation.

"Emmett! I didn't even check with Jacob if she could know yet! Your such an idiot" he mumbled the last part.

Fucking hell who was Jacob now? How many people live here!

"Don't even bother Emmett!" That was Edward again. Emmett was clearly the trouble maker in the family. I liked him already.

Emmett actually listened that time; I don't know what he was going to say.

But im pretty sure my brain couldn't handle it, whatever it was.

Alice hugged me (and Emily) again.

"Im so happy you know about us! I knew you'd take it well!

Taking it well? Taking it well? I was about to check into the nearest clinic.

But they didn't need to know that.

If they thought I was taking it well. Then they didn't need to know any different.

"Look you've scared the life out of the poor girls!"

Rosalie actually speaks? She hasn't said a word since we got here.

She got up and came over to me. "I bet you're tired, or hungry. Aren't you?"

"Yes, both actually" Emily didn't waste any time on that one.

"I'll fix you something to eat, and drink" Esme ran off up the other flight of stairs.  
><em><br>Drink? Don't vampires drink blood?_

Oh god, oh crap. Oh shit!

I was about to get up and run for my life, dragging Emily with me, when a wave of calm washed over me. Christ was I fool? Why would I want to be calm?

But I just couldn't help it.

Edward looked at me again.

"It's ok, we're vegetarian's"

Well that's all lovely and dandy for you, but I still don't want my neck munched on!

I mean do I look like a carrot or something?

Edward laughed again "Don't worry, we don't drink human blood. _Ever_, we hunt animals instead"

Right, I felt sorry for any pet this family ever got.

He smiled "Not like that, mountain lions, elk and bears" he shot a quick look at Emmett. Must be a private joke.

"That sort of thing." I didn't even know half of those things existed. I mean of course I knew bears were real. But I've never heard of an elk or mountain lions before.

"Elk are like dears" again with the mind reading. _I thought you were going to stop?_

"I will sorry."  
><em><br>Good! _Although he shouldn't have heard that if he wasn't lying.


	10. Dead to the world

Esme came back with food – and lots of it too – and a nice ice cold coke.

God I hadn't realised how hungry I was. And shed gone all out too.

There was everything: cakes, sandwiches, crisps (chips), some fruit everything!

We weren't the only ones who eat. Seth and Nessie joined in too, so I didn't feel like I was on display in a museum.

This must have been the _best_ ham sandwich id ever eaten.

There were other sandwiches too: tuna, egg the lot.

Bella and Edward left after saying goodbye and that they'd see us in the morning.

The others talked amongst themselves while we eat. And I just went through the idea of them being vampires over and over in my mind.

I think Emily was doing the same too, because we didn't talk much despite Seth and Ness trying to talk with us.

I was jet lagged, and I'd just found out that my new family were vampires so I wasn't the best person to try and strike up a conversation with at the moment.  
>But I did my best, because I really didn't want to be ignorant or rude to them.<p>

After a while of eating (none stop) even Seth gave up and just focused on eating.

I was stuffed, and I was really ready to go to sleep.

As if they could tell, Rosalie jumped right in.

"Come on, we'll show you two to your rooms" Alice wasn't far behind her either.

I could tell you; i got up out (I say out not off because id sunken into it) of the sofa, and we walked up the stairs and give you every little detail but I won't because it's boring.

But we did go upstairs, and up and up. How many floors did this house have?

There were ornaments all over the place (nice ones too, not the tacky kind) and pictures and things. It all looked _very_ expensive.

We passed a big frame on one wall, and it was full of graduation caps.

I didn't even ask.

We finally got to our floor. It was like 3 floors up.

There was the bottom floor, the living room then a kitchen, and then finally our floor.

It was a bit like a town house, expect this was a mansion. A Town Mansion.

"This is your room " Alice danced in front of me, and threw open the door.

I hesitated, but Rosalie pushes me forward.

And oh my god it was stunning, like it was designed specifically for me.

There was lovely feature-wall-paper on one wall, and cream walls all around, with a big double bed in the middle of the room, with the head bored pushed up against the feature wall. Opposite mounted on the other wall was a massive flat screen tv it had to be like 40 inch at least. And next to it on either side were rows and rows of DVD's running from the floor up to the height of the TV.

And on the other wall were rows of books, books that I loved to.

And there was a lovely dressing table to.

The floor was a light shade of laminate flooring, with a big white fluffy rug in the middle.

There was another door in the room, and I couldn't not notice it as Alice ran towards it, and nearly yanked the door off the frame.

"This is your wardrobe" she was serious too.

She opened the door and it was full! Of clothes, clothes that I would wear too! Skinny jeans, nice tops, lots of shoes too, heels flats you name it, it was in there.

And bags, and jewellery but I won't go into all them. Because we'd be here for hours.

"All this is for me?" I had to ask I turned to looked at Rosalie.

"Yes of course it is" she smiled and touched my arm. I couldn't believe it.

I really was so grateful to them all.

She put my suit cases down near my wardrobe.

"We'll take Emily to her room now, and let you get settled."

I hadn't noticed the time, because it was starting to get dark outside.

It must have been about 7 maybe. Yes it was 7:25 I could see the clock on the bedside table.

"Ok, thank you"

Emily bumped me as she walked past and grinned at me over her shoulder.

She obviously shared the feeling that we'd both struck gold.

They all left, shutting the door with a click behind them.

I just stood there looking around at the room – _my_ room – then I kicked off my shoes, and padded over to the bed. Loving the feel of the cool floor on my feet.

You can't beat a cold bedroom.

I practically jumped on the bed – I mean why hold back?

I would love to tell you that I spent ages lying there, thinking about everything that had happened, and how my life had and was about to continue to change. But I didn't so I would be lying.

I'd only laid my head on the pillow for a couple of minutes before I had completely passed out.

Dead to the world.

In house full of vampires? Maybe not such a good phrase.


	11. 1993

Around 7 the next morning I woke up to the sound of a piano playing.

Well it makes a change from wakening up to the sound of doors slamming and people screaming.

But I didn't get up – if that's what you're thinking. I laid there just listening to it for a while. It sounded like something classical, but I couldn't tell you if the person who was playing had written it themselves or if they were playing something that was well known.

Im not big on classical music. Then I drifted back off to sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was a more appropriate time. 11 to be exact.

I clambered out of the bed, then I realised I'd gone to sleep with all my clothes on.

God_ I must have been tired! __  
><em>  
>I desperately needed a shower; I unzipped nearly all of my suitcases looking for my toiletries and things, when eventually I found them. And- well I didn't seem to need to get my old clothes; I had a shed load of new ones. So I'd be wearing them.<p>

I still couldn't believe this room was for me. So anyway I walked over to the door, blah blah blah.

I almost had the fright of my life when I opened the door and found Alice standing outside (waiting for me I presume)

"God Alice you scared me! I was just going to try and find-"

"The bathroom? Yea I know, come on I'll show you!" she danced off down the corridor, and I just followed. It was clear witch one of us was the morning person.

She showed me the bathroom, and said that when I was done to come down stairs for some breakfast. I wondered if Emily was up yet, my guess was '_no she wasn't' _and to be honest, she wouldn't be for at least another 3 hours. _What!_ She's a teenager ok, Im the same most of the time.

The bathroom – like every other room in this house – was amazing.

The shower was huge! They even had one of those baths… the deep ones with the lion feet on the bottom. I'd always wanted one of those baths!

But I still preferred to shower.

So I went about my business, washing my hair and all the rest.

There was a towelling robe on the back of the door (for me im guessing) so I put that on once I was dried, and had my hair wrapped up in one of those – only women can do turban things- I couldn't remember what Alice said I should do with my clothes, so I just carried them back to my room with me. And slung them in the direction of my suitcases.

I had to rummage again for my hair dryer and straighteners. So I sat down at the dressing table, and blow dried my hair.

I wasn't going to straighten it, but I didn't feel like looking all girly and sweet with my curls, so I straightened it instead. I _really was_ stalling for time.

And then, just to undermine all the work I'd done on my hair, I put it up in a scruffy bun (y'know the ones that are in fashion now, not some kind of ballerina bun)

And then I put on my makeup – i never _ever _not weak makeup. I put on some foundation, and just some mascara. I couldn't be bothered with eyeliner and all that since I wasn't going out. After battling my way through the huge wardrobe, I found a stunning pair of skinny jeans, and a lovely top to go with them.

Dark blue denim and a baggy crop top with bold black writing on it.  
><em><br>Lovely. _

I didn't bother putting any shoes on, because I wasn't going anywhere, and I don't like to walk around with shoes on.

I don't know what was wrong with me, normally I just wouldn't give a crap about what people thought about me and just get on with doing what I wanted to do.

But I had respect for these people already.

I padded down the cold steps slowly, but not too slowly that I looked like there was something wrong with me. And then I came into the kitchen area.

Bella and Esme were cooking food, and I could see Ness and Seth sitting at the table waiting patiently. Does that boy ever leave her side?

"Morning" Ness smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" I smiled back at her, as I slid onto the high stool.

It really felt awkward.

"Did you sleep well?" That was Bella.

"Yea, I had a great sleep thanks. What are you cooking?"

"You're all having pancakes!" she acted as if it was something to be excited about, and Ness and Seth did look happy at that announcement.

But I have never been able to figure out why they eat pancakes for breakfast.

So I wasn't about to pass up the chance to find out what these mysterious pancakes tasted like.

Then the back door, opened and The Elvis and Joh - _right no, im going to stop calling him that- _Edward walked into the kitchen and sat down on another stool.

"Morning Kate"

"Morning" I smiled.

"I was thinking that you and Renesmee could get to know each other a little bit better while we wait for your breakfast."

"Umm, ok?"

It was like they'd practiced this, and were just waiting for me to come down so they could put it all into action.

"So Kate… how old are you?" She cocked her head to the side a little, waiting for my answer.

I raised my eyebrows "18 why?"

"Oh nothing im just curious… so you weren't born in 2006 then? "

Maybe this girl failed maths, I don't know. But I had to laugh.

"No, of course I wasn't! Do I look like a 5 year old?" I don't know what I'd said, but they all just looked at my strangely. Even Esme and Bella had stopped to listen.

I also had Edwards full attention, he was scrutinising me again.

"So when _were_ you born?" I didn't like the way he was asking that, like I was supposed to be born in a different year? Even though I was 18?

"I was born in 1993. Like any other 18 year old?"

They all just stood/sat there in silence watching me. God id fucked up already. Might as well go and pack my bags now.

Edward didn't take his eyes off me, and I would be freaked out if he wasn't married. Ok that's not true. Him being married _and_ still staring at me like that wasn't right. He even looked quite furious. What had _I done_?

Renesmee looked just as shocked as Edward. God I don't know what they were expecting me to say.

Christ this family could be weird at times.

Bella and Esme recovered quicker from their shocked faces, and put the pancakes down in front of me, Ness and Seth.

I dug in, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at me like I'd just grown two heads. Seth didn't look like he cared either way, and just wolfed his food down.  
>Renesmee managed to peel her eyes off me long enough for her to start eating.<p>

"Edward, why don't you go see where Carlisle is?" He watched Esme, and then nodded.

(He was always watching people this guy)

"Yes, Your right. I'll go find him"  
><em>'<br>Your right?'_ She didn't say anything, just asked him to go find Carlisle.

Edward left, and I carried on eating (the very delicious pancakes, _now_ I see what the fuss is about) and pretended that I hadn't caught that mistake.

**Thanks everyone for reading! ****I hope your enjoying this as much as I am.****  
>Please review, and tell me what you think! <strong>**  
>Katie xx<strong>


	12. Angel

The front door slammed downstairs, and I nearly choked on my pancakes and fell off the stool at the same time. (But I didn't, coz im stealthy!)

My nerves are on edge being around all these Vampires.

"That'll be Jacob" Bella had an edge to her voice that I quite couldn't make out.

So I was finally going to meet this Mysterious Jacob.

"Who's Jacob?" Come, on I had to ask.

"Jacob Black is my best friend." Message to self: never upset this Jacob or I would get munched on by Bella.

"And he's my Alpha" My eyes snapped up at Seth.

"So you had the green light on me knowing all about you then?" Seth looked a bit guilty.

"Not exactly"

"Right" I just carried on eating.

God I could actually_ smell_ this Jacob coming up the stairs, it did funny things to my blood pressure.

My heart was beating faster and faster and I didn't know why. Maybe it was the thought of him being a werewolf.

I decided I better stop eating, just encase it turned fatal, and I did end up choking.

A tall, dark hair boy walked into the kitchen at the same time my heart stopped.

He was even _more_ good looking then Seth.

He had dark eyes, almost black but not quite. And his muscles were practically tearing his shirt apart.

"So did the girls get her-" he stopped dead. And just looked at me.

I couldn't help but swallow hard. My heart was threatening to beat out of my chest, and I was on the verge of having a stroke my blood pressure was so high.

He was just standing there in the middle of the door way, staring at me. With I think a similar expression to me. We practically mirrored each other. I mean, not in our  
>looks <em>obviously<em> but in our facial expression.

We both had our mouths open, our eyes wide and we weren't moving.

I managed to close my mouth and swallow, but I still didn't speak.

"Jacob, this is Kate" Seth said between laughs. He walked over to him and punched him playfully in the arm "dude you're staring at her" that kind of snapped him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Sorry" he smiled, it was the smile of a bad boy. But it was also a very nice smile. His white teeth practically gleamed against his tanned skin.

"Im Jacob, call me Jake" he walked towards me and held out his hand.

"Im Catherine, call me Kate" I mimicked him, and reached out and shook his hand, I think I might have gasped out loud, because when he touched me it sent a bolt of… of… _Something _through me. And I never wanted to let go.

But I did because im not a freak.

I just sent him one of my best 'im all sweet an innocent' smiles.

He sat down on the stool next to me, and even though it was a normal distance away, he was nearly sitting on my lap. (And I didn't mind that one bit)

Seth just had a smirk on his face, and sat down next to Ness.

"So" Jacob's voice came from beside me, low and husky. It made my womb squeeze.

"Are you enjoying forks?" he looked at me and grinned.

"Well, I only got here yesterday. And I haven't been out as of yet. But what I've seen so far, its nice yea"

"glad to hear your enjoying your new home"

"yea" was all I could say back.

"Right! I'll leave you lot to get to know each other better" Bella smiled and dashed out of the kitchen.

We all sat there in kind of an awkward silence until Renesmee decided to break it.

"We should show Kate around forks today, and Emily if she wants to come"

"No!" Jacob practically shouted. "No, I mean. I'd like to show Kate round Forks and La Push today" He looked at me again "if you wanted to, that is. And you two can take Emily out and about"

I just looked at him and smiled a little (hopefully hiding the joy that I felt) "Yea, ok. I don't have anything planned."

"Good" He smiled again, and nudged me with his arm. "We have lots to talk about"

"Im sure we do" that was my best come back? What the hell was happening to me. In the last 5 minutes Id turned into… into well a girl. I mean im not a tom boy, I love dresses and heels and makeup and everything else girly, but I've never felt like this towards a boy.

No boy has ever made me feel like this. But I liked it. A lot.

~Jacob

Bloodsuckers, they're not satisfied with the bunch of them they already have. They have to go and get more. I slammed the door of my rabbit and then I mentally apologised to it.

This was going to be a night mare. Emmett had already slipped up and blurted out about the pack.

So now I have to decide whether or not they should know about us. Well it was more of _when_ they should know about us, since they already knew.

I sulked up the steps to the Cullen's place – wincing at the memories that always came flooding back to me.

I mean I was over Bella now, about 4 years over her actually. But the memories were still bad enough.

I slammed the front door shut behind me as the stink took over. I managed to hold in an involuntary growl. And stormed up the stairs to the kitchen.

I was just about to ask if the girls had turned up yet when my life changed forever.

There sitting at the kitchen table was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.

Her hair was black and glossy, and stunningly fixed into a messy bun.

She had pale skin, but not freaky pale, the kind that would tan beautifully if she was in the sun.

My angel and freaky weren't even in the same universe.

She had big blue eyes, with long dark lashes, God what I would give to see them flutter. I couldn't help my eyes traveling down; she had a lovely pair of tits, big but not too big.

And she was slim. And quite tall from what I could see from her lovely long legs.  
>In short, she was an angel.<p>

When she looked up at me and my eyes met hers. It was like the whole universe tilted. And everything became clear. She was the centre of my world. I couldn't help the pull that I felt towards her; I wanted to be near her, touch her. And the thought of anyone touching her apart from me, made me want to kill.

I'd just imprinted on her.


	13. The good kind of rain

~Kate

Apparently he wanted to show me round Forks and… La Push (that was the one) right away.

I went upstairs to go find some shoes, and as I left the table he called me.

"Kate?" I turned round instantly, I just couldn't help it. "Don't take long" he shot me another cocky grin and then he winked.

I left the kitchen before he could see that my face had turned beetroot.

I shot up the stairs as fast as I could - I really was looking forward to spending the day with Jacob. I mean he didn't say we would be alone. But still.

I went into my room, and after battling through the rows and rows of clothes I managed to find the shoes.

I grabbed a pair of gladiator sandals (what, it wasn't raining and it was July) fought my way back out of the wardrobe and sat down at my dressing table.

I slipped the sandals on, and when I looked up from my feet, I caught glance of that scruffy bun in my hair. I was mortified; id actually had my hair like this when I met Jacob?

Well, it was going. I pulled it out, and shook out my hair. It looked good, sort of a straight but scrunched kind of look.

I left my room, slamming the door behind me. (I really needed to break that habit.)  
><em><br>Better go tell sleeping beauty that im going out. _

I threw open her bedroom door in classic 'Kate' style. "Bitch, im going out!"

"Mmmm, alright"

"I don't know when ill be back?"

"Ok."

"Could be late" I loved pushing her.

"ALRIGHT"

"Love ya!"

And then I left her to her hibernation.

I sort of fast walked down the stairs, not wanting to look over keen. He was waiting for me at the bottom, talking to Edward.

They stopped talking when I came down, and Jacob looked up at me and smiled.

"Ready beautiful?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I smiled my good girl smile again, and followed him out the front door. He had his own car, it was small but it was his own. I didn't even have a car.  
>I barely got my license.<p>

I was about to get in the wrong side of the car, when I remembered. Jacob was looking at me again and he laughed.

"Right! left hand drive over here got it" and I walked to the other side of the car and got in.

It smelled of Jacob in here, it was lovely.

He got in then, shutting the door with a final slam. "Nice car" I looked over at him.

"Yea I built it myself."

"Really, that's brilliant" he just chuckled and started the engine.

"So where are we going?" god I couldn't keep my mouth shut!

"Im going to show you around forks, you can't have forgotten that already Angel."  
><em><br>Git. _I squinted my eyes "No, I didn't."

I just sat back and stayed quiet. Then he reached over and squeezed my leg.

"Relax, im not going to kidnap you, just show you around."

He_ touched my leg. He squeezed my leg. He touched my leg! _I think I just had that stroke I was an about earlier.

Forks really was a nice place, we drove in a comfortable silence all around the little town. And then we drove past a sign that said 'La Push'.

"This is where I live." I looked at him.

"You don't live in Forks?"

"No, this is the Quileute Reservation and this is where I live, and have lived for the last-" he stopped, looked at me quickly then back to the road – "for the last 20 years"

So that's why he looked at me. He was scared id care how old he was. (I didn't)

I raised my eyebrows a little "It looks like a nice place to grow up"

"Yea it was. It's a nice place to live _once _you're grown up too" we both laughed.

We drove past a beach – that was nice, but not as nice as the man sitting next to me.

And then we pulled up outside a little red house with white window frames. It was cute, I could imagine a little miniature Jacob running around playing in the garden.  
>"This is my place" the engine was cut off. And I was pulled out of my day dream.<br>_  
>His place? <em>Fast mover.

Then the rain started. (_Great!)__  
><em>  
>"Come on, we'll have to run for it!" he pushed me playfully, the touch of his skin still echoing on my own.<p>

I shoved open the car door and slammed it behind me, running towards the house after Jacob. We were on his front porch in no time flat.

"You're fast" he winked.

"Thanks, im a Gold medallist!" he laughed and opened the front door, holding it open for me.

"So, you live here with your mother and father?"

"No just my father" He put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me towards the kitchen. I had another one of those shocks.

I didn't know what to say, but something came out anyway.

"Where's your mother?"

"she died when I was small"

"That's terrible" I didn't say 'im sorry' because it annoys me when people say that. What have they got to be sorry about? And usually they're not sorry about your situation; they're just sorry they got caught up in an awkward convocation.

"Yes well, it was a long time ago, don't worry about it Angel"

I stood next to the table in his kitchen and watched him fiddle with the kettle. He stuck the kettle onto boil and pulled out two mugs, and then he turned to face me.

He frowned a little, and this worried me. I didn't like to see Jacob frown (Where the hell did that all come from?)

"Kate?" he came and stood in front of me, reached out and touched the side of my neck with his big hand. It took my breath away, between him touching me and looking into his eyes all at the same time. My knees went week.

Then he seemed to realise what he was doing, and pulled his hand away. (Not fast. I'll have you know)

"You know what I am don't you?" I could only nod. Id dealt with so much crazy in the past 2 days; why not add a little more in? "I want you to know everything, that's why  
>I brought you here, so we could talk."<p>

"That's fine, I'd like to know" Smiling he turned back to the kitchen counter.

I wandered out of the kitchen, back the way we came and out onto the porch.

I couldn't help but watch the rain; it was a different kind of rain to back home. It was the kind where you could actually use an umbrella. It was just raining, without the wind.

"What are you thinking about? You look worried." Jacob had suddenly appeared at my side; the tea was clearly long forgotten.

"Just watching the rain, that's all" I sat down on the steps to the porch still sheltered by the rain. Jacob sat next to me.

"Are you cold?"

"No im fine" he was warm enough to keep both of warm without me even touching him. And I hardly ever got cold.

I decided to get on with it.

"So... You're a werewolf then?"

"last time I checked, yea – well maybe not exactly"

I raised my eyebrows "What do you mean?"

He laughed a little. "Im not the kind of werewolf you're probably thinking about. Im a shape shifter, my ancestors were Spirit Walkers and then one of them took on the body of a wolf. And then it stuck I guess. So im not controlled by the moon or anything. And I _certainly_ wouldn't go all crazy and attack you when im in wolf form. We just attack vampires."

He could see I was confused since he'd just been in practically Vampire Central.

"Angel, don't look so worried. We don't attack the Cullen's because they don't kill humans. They used to not be able to come on our land, or we would attack. But things changed and now I guess we're sort of friends"

I looked at him frowning a little. "What changed?"

he swallowed hard, and looked away from me to continue. "You know im friend's with Bella right? Well I was friends with her before she got turned. We went through a lot together and I wanted to be more than friends with her. But she just didn't feel the same. And she stayed with Edward. So I just had to suck it up and deal. And then Seth imp- got with her daughter. And he's my pack brother and I'd rather be Bella's friend than nothing at all"

I didn't really know what to say to him at this point, so I just sat there in silence watching the rain. He loved Bella? Why did that bother me? Why _should _I even be bothered? I couldn't find the answer to these questions, but I just knew that it did.

"Hey" he touched my arm gently; his hands were amazing; big strong and warm. They made me feel safe. "Why do you keep looking like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just look sad. I don't feel like that about Bella anymore. I haven't for a long time"

"It's not about that" I lied. "It's just-" I sighed sighing out 3 days' worth of crazy "-it's just a lot to take in that's all, y'know?" Maybe it wasn't just about him and Bella after all

He looked at me with his big brown eyes, reached out and touched my face again, and made me tingle all over.

"Yea, I do"


	14. Death At A Funeral

"So, how long have you been in care?" We'd spent hours talking about him and everything and then the rain had started to get worse so we moved in off the porch. And now apparently it was my turn.

We were back in the kitchen, and the tea was back on the scene, Jacob was making it so this would be interesting.

"Mines black with 2 sugars" I tried to avoid the question. I stood next to him leaning on the counter. He just looked at me

"Come on, you can tell me. I know it can't be easy for you. But please?" i sighed he wasn't giving up. I rolled my eyes and answered him "17 years too long"

"It must have been hard for you"

"You learn not to care, Jake."

He looked at me again looking at every part of my face "Don't give me that, I can tell by your face it's upsetting for you."

He moved, and came and stood in front of me, pinning me up against the counter, and he reached above my head and got out the sugar.

The heat from his body was intense and I just locked eyes with him, then I realised what I was doing and looked down away from them.

"Yea, I guess it was hard" I mumbled. He unpinned me and went back to my side.

We spent ages talking, squashed on his little sofa together – well I did – he asked thousands of questions about me. The tea was actually nice too.

He asked everything from where I first lived, to how many peopled id lived with altogether. And how long id been friends with Emily.

And about why I was always in trouble. He didn't judge like so many other people would have when I told him about the amount of times id been in trouble with the Police and the fact that id been on tag.

He even asked me about my past boyfriends! I couldn't believe it. But I answered him anyway.  
><em>'Yes I've had a couple. Nothing serious though.'<em>

He started shaking when I mentioned some of their names. It scared me a little bit, and I think he could tell because he stopped instantly and apologised.

I couldn't believe how much time had passed, it was dark outside! The time I'd spent with him had just flown.

"Do you fancy coming back to mine or something?" the thought of being away from him unsettled me for some strange reason. So it was the best thing I could come up with.

"I'd love to Angel, but I have pack duties tonight" he really did look like he wanted to come with me. We were really close together on the tiny sofa, and I just wanted him to lean in a bit more so I could kiss him.

But he didn't.

"Come on, ill drive you home" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the sofa. I would never get used to the way his skin felt against mine. He didn't let my hand go as he reached for his keys before we went through the door.

So I thought I'd push my luck and lace my fingers through his. He didn't let go.

He didn't let go as we ran to his car. Well he did let go of my hand so I could get in the car -obviously.

Given half the chance I would have held his hand in the car, but he had to change gears. So it was pointless. He kept looking at me all the time though.

The ride was over all too soon, and we were back outside the house.

"Come on" he got out and waited for me by the end of the car, then he grabbed my hand again, fingers laced and walked me to the door. We just stood there looking at each other it wasn't even awkward.

"I really wish I didn't have to patrol tonight-" he sighed deeply "But I have to pull my weight. Ill ring you tomorrow and we can maybe arrange to meet up tomorrow night?"

he looked so hopeful that I'd say yes, with his cute puppy dog eyes. (ha puppy dog, get it?)

"Yea, that would be great" I smiled up at him, my head kind of reached his chin so it wasn't ridiculous for us to stand like this together.

"Good, I've had a great day today Kate. Thank you" he touched my cheek gently.

"Yea I had a great time too"

Then the leaned in and kissed my cheek. His hot lips felt amazing against my skin; I wanted him to kiss me again. But he didn't. He just ran back to his car shouting over his shoulder.

"Speak to you tomorrow!"

Then he was gone. Ok he it wasn't that quick, but it sure as hell felt like.

I went back inside, shutting the door behind be. I felt like something was missing now that Jacob was gone. It felt weird.

I went up the stairs to the living room – following the voices. I came up the top of the stairs to find; Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Ness and Emily. All sitting on the sofas in the living room with a load of DVD's spread out on the coffee table.

There was no Seth though.

"Kate! Come on we're going to watch a film!" Ness sounded excited about this; I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright" I walked over to them all, and plopped down next to Emily. "No Seth tonight?"

"No, he's got pack duties tonight" _oh that explains it._

We ended up watching 'Death At A Funeral' – you know the one with Chris Rock.

It was really good; we all had a great laugh stuffing in all kinds of sweets and junk food (well only me, Emily and Ness stuffed in the junk food) but everyone had a laugh.

Emmett made me laugh the entire time.

And again, I felt like I really fitted in here. **  
><strong>**  
><strong>

**I know this is a short one, but the next ones a biggie! ****  
>Thank you again! And please feel free to comment. <strong>**  
>Lots of love, Katie xx<strong>


	15. Bomb shell

I'd love to say I dreamt about Jacob last night. But I didn't, I can't even remember what I dreamt about actually. I got out of bed, and shoved on some sweat pants with my chami.

My hair looked like medusa, but I didn't care I was starving.

I padded out of my room, and was just about to go down the stairs when I heard voices coming from upstairs. I walked back along the corridor and started up the stairs to the next level.

"They need to know what they are!" _what are they talking about?_

"Yea they do, and Kate especially now that Jacobs imprinted on her, things are going to get complicated for her, you have to tell her now"

"Tell me what?" they all jumped as I appeared at the top of the stairs, this was some kind of office or something.  
>"And don't lie to me, you tell me what the hell you're all on about, or I'll walk out that door right now. And I'll never come back!"<p>

Edward, Bella, Seth, Renesmee, Carlisle and Esme were all standing in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" I snarled.

"You should come in and sit down, we'll get Emily too. You both need to know" Carlisle's voice was calm.

I squinted my eyes at them "EMILY!" I screamed down the stairs as loud as I could "You need to get up here _right_ now!" I looked back at them and sneered "she's coming now"

I turned my bitch attitude up to the max, and stormed into the office.

Emily had appeared at the top of the stairs. "Tell us then!" I demanded

"I don't quite know where to start" did Carlisle ever get mad?

"Well how about you start with the truth? And you can tell me what the hell this imprint thing means too!"

"You're both like me!" Ness blurted out.

"Subtle ness" she shot Seth a death glare. "You're best waiting for Jake to tell you about that"  
><em><br>Yea that was about as subtle as a sledge hammer!_

"What the hell do you mean?" Emily was just as confused as I was.

Carlisle jumped in before Ness could say anything else.

"What she means is, that's you're a half vampire like her"

"What the fuck no im not!"

"Yes you are Kate. You too Em"

"No, we're not! We don't drink blood or do any other freaky stuff-"

"What do you feel like around blood? Tell me what happens to your throat" Edward decided to join in.

"What the hell do you mean. What does it to my throat?" I stared at him.

"It burns my throat, I know that" I shot a look at Emily.  
><em><br>It burns mine too, but im not telling them that!_

"And it burns yours too Kate, I know it does. I've seen it in your mind"

I sunk down onto the couch, Ness sat next to me then Emily sat on my other side.

"It's ok Kate… its nothing to be afraid of" Ness patted my hand.

"How the hell can I be half vampire? How do you know? I mean either my mother or my father would have to have been a vampire"

"Your father was, female vampires can't have children."

"You know who my father is!"  
><em><br>I couldn't take this anymore; I got up and walked over to the window, my back to them all.__  
><em>  
>"Yes, but we don't know how to contact him. I don't think he wants to be contacted either"<p>

"GOOD! Because im not going to contact him anyway!" I snarled "how do you know him anyway?"

I could sense that Carlisle had moved closer to me as he spoke.

"Shortly after Renesmee was born, he arrived and tried to kill her. He said that he had never seen anything like this before. And we believed him. And then he came to us and asked us to help you deal with things. And he said that he'd had you after he'd seen Renesmee, but he'd lied. He had you _before_ Renesmee was born."

"He hid it well, I can tell you" I could hear the venom in Edwards voice.

"So why did he get rid of me then?"

Carlisle's voice softened considerably "Because he didn't want a daughter" he put his hand on my shoulder. "Im so sorry, Kate"

"Yea? Not as sorry as I am"

"Do you know anything about my mother?"

"No we don't im sorry"

"What about_ my_ father?" Emily's voice came from across the room; the information about my father had clearly upset her as much as it had me. "I mean? Are we sisters or something?"

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder gently then left me to stare out the window.

"No, your father is very good… friends - If you can call them that - with Kate's. Im so sorry Emily, but it was the same reason as Kate that your father left you."

"I need to be alone" I could hear Emily run down the stairs and slam her bedroom door behind her.

Still staring out the window I asked "What does this mean? Do I have to start drinking blood? Do I get some special powers now?"

"No sweetie you don't have to drink blood if you don't want to. We know you can run fast, just as fast as Renesmee. But we don't know if you have an ability yet." Esme answered me.

"An ability?"

"Yes, like Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper and Renesmee"

"And what ability to they have? Supersonic Night Vision? Can they can shoot spider webs out of their hands and scale buildings?" I couldn't keep the sarcastic tone out of my voice.

"No, Edward can read minds. Bella has a mental shield Alice can see the future; Jasper can feel and manipulate the feelings of those around him. And Renesmee can show you her memories through touch"  
><em><br>Well, that was original. _

"Right, good to know" was all I said. I turned around, looking at them all staring at me. I just walked past them all, to the top of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" That was Bella.

"Im going to my room if that's alright with you? I've got a lot to think about"

I made my way down the stairs back down the corridor and into my room. I must have looked like a robot. I shut the door, and flung myself on my bed.

I ran through everything they had just told me, I couldn't believe it.

My father was an evil lying bastard. And was perfectly capable of looking after me, but he just didn't feel like it because I didn't have a dick. So he decided to abandon me to a life of hell. Oh and let's not forget he didn't even count me as being a half vampire child, he just brushed my existence aside because it didn't suit him.

And then tried to kill off Ness claiming he'd never seen anything like it before!  
><em>What a joke<em>!

I wasn't good enough for him to want to keep me. I mean I couldn't help but think that maybe if I'd done something different, maybe he would have still wanted me.

And he was a _vampire_ on top of everything. I still didn't know where my mother was, maybe she wasn't even alive. Maybe my father had drunk her dry maybe even _I_ drank her dry and I just didn't know it.

But all I knew was I didn't know where she was, or even if she was alive.

I was half vampire. I Catherine Flynn was a half vampire.

I didn't know what I felt. I was scared, mad. Oh boy I was mad I wanted to kill someone with my bare hand – preferably my father. On the other hand I was kind of glad that I now knew my story. And did I say scared? Well I'll say it again because I was very scared.

I was also relived that I had some answers.

But even though I felt all these emotions, I think they just cancelled each other out.

Because I just laid there for a very long time feeling numb.

I could hear the phone shrieking in the background, and I knew that it would probably be Jake. But I didn't answer it. I couldn't even think let alone move.

And the worst part of it all was; I wasn't even hungry anymore.

**Thank you to everyone who's adding my story to their story alerts. It really means a lot that people are reading my story and waiting for the next chapters. ****  
>I hope you don't mind me asking you to leave a little comment - on what you think of the story so far andor if you'd like to see anything happen in future chapters. ****  
>Thank you again, Katie xx <strong>


	16. Not much to like

I might have fallen asleep, I don't know. But I doubt it. I just laid there watching the red numbers on my clock tick by, minuet by minuet hour by hour.

Then like clockwork my door was flung open by an ever happy Alice who danced into my room like there wasn't a problem in the world.

"Kate!"

I just laid there and looked at her "what do you want?" my voice sounded as cold as I felt, it even shocked me.

"Kate, I know your… upset about the news, but it's really not that bad"  
><em><br>Mhmm and how would she know. _I just carried on lying there looking at her with my ice cold gaze. She seemed to get the message and changed the subject.

"We're all going out hunting tonight; we won't be back until late. So you'll be ok here on your own won't you? Yes of course you will, you're a good girl now!" _why even bother asking me if your just gonna' answer your own question?_ "You'll be here when we get back won't you?"

"Yea, I guess" … _maybe. __  
><em>  
>"Good! We're going now, so I'll see you when we get back!" then she just – literally skipped - out of my room. What was she 5? She was beginning to great on my nerves.<p>

The door slammed and it was like a switch was flicked in my brain. What the _fuck_ was I doing laying here wallowing, feeling sorry for myself? This wasn't me!

I got out of bed, like I'd be electrocuted and followed Alice's path out of my room but I turned down the hall to Emily's room. I flung open her door.

And out of all the times, that we've said the same thing, or done the same thing at the same time. This _has_ to be the coolest. She was standing there in the middle of the room, like she was just about to come to my room.

"What the hell are we doing Kate?" I walked in slamming the door behind me.

"I know, this isn't us. We need to do something. And I have the perfect idea" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Oh yes! What's that saying Kate? When the going gets tough… hit the bottle?"

I laughed at her "yea that's it! We better get ready then."

I went back to my room, and went through the normal channels that I took when I was getting ready to go out. Yea you got it, we're going out.

I showered, did my hair and makeup and then got dressed. My hair was in loose curls with lots of volume, and my makeup was dark with smoky eyes, and blusher with some light pink lip gloss. It was certainly the heaviest id worn my makeup since I got here.

I wore a tight black dress with sort of like a netting material on the sleeves so they hung big and baggy. And I wore matt black heels. I was dressed to kill. Well I had to  
>laugh at that because well, I <em>was <em>half vampire.

When Em came out of her room, she looked equally as stunning, with her short hair arranged in some sort of funky bouffant style and a tight blue dress, similar to mine, but without the sleeves.

Now I know what you're thinking, the drinking age is 21 in America. But do not fear, we wouldn't go anywhere without our fake ID. Well it's not so much fake as… just not ours. On my ID my name was Rebecca and I was 21. But it was good enough, and it worked every time. Emily's name was Hannah and she was also 21.

We went down _all_ the way down to the first floor of the house.

"Kate, we should phone a taxi or something, get it to take us to the clubs"

"I don't know the address of this place though"

"Yea good point, I'll have a look for something maybe with an address on"

Emily was rummaging through the doors in some desk near the front door, when I spotted another door at the back of the room. I expected it to be hard to open or something, but when I turned to door knob it just swung open easily.  
><em><br>Jackpot! _This was like some kind of car show room!

"Ahh, Em? I don't think we're gonna' need a taxi after all" I stepped down into the garage, there was so many cars. There was a jeep, a yellow sort of sports car – god knows what it was – the Mercedes that Carlisle drove, a kind of less posh car, that (when I looked) was a Volvo, there was even a red convertible. And then… _then! _Sitting all alone at the end of the row was a Ferrari.

Emily was right behind me, she also drawn to this car.

"We'll take this one!" I had a mocking voice. Emily was already inspecting the driver's side of the car "Look" she looked up at me with a devious smile. "It's even got the keys in the ignition" she held up the keys to me, and there was a single key ring hanging from it.

"What's that key ring Em?"

"It says 'Bella'" oh god I just couldn't help myself. I mean there really wasn't much for me to like about this girl anyway, but after hearing Jacobs story. There was _a lot_ for me not to like.

I just couldn't pass up a joy ride in her precious car.

"Get in!" I came round to Emily, and grabbed the keys off her, and got in the car. She just laughed and got in the passenger side.

As soon as I started the engine, the garage door opened like it was automatic or something. I gripped the steering wheel, and pressed on the throttle gently. As soon as

I got the hang of driving this baby, I wasn't going to hold back! But I didn't want to throw the back end of it out and crash before we'd even got to the road.

I'd see on the news once, Cristiano Ronaldo a famous football (soccer) player had crashed his Ferrari because he was driving it too fast and lost control.

Well that wasn't going to happen to us.

******I know I haven't updated in like 3 days, but im back! And thanks to LaLa for reviewing when I really thought everyone had stopped. It really gave me the inspiration to carry on writing.****  
>Here's the next chapter, I <strong>**hope you enjoy. ****  
><strong>**So please R&R! xx**


	17. So natural

I was on the verge of losing my temper. _Big time! _There were no fucking clubs worth going to in this shitty little town!

We were back in the car now, and I was taking my temper out on the car, I was pushing 90mph.

"Let's just go get a bottle of vodka or something" Emily was just as pissed off as I was.

"Ok" I was so annoyed.

I pulled up outside some run down little shop, and got out. I must say the way we looked really did suit the car that I was driving. I slammed the door shut, and sauntered into the little shop.

We went straight to our favourite aisle. I picked up 2 bottles of vodka, one for Emily and one for mwah! And then I got some beers, if I had nothing else to do, we mays as well go and see Jacob.

We got to the checkout and there was some fat smelly man, sitting there reading a paper. I banged the bottled and cans down on the counter to get his attention, and when he looked up, his eyes nearly popped out of his grubby little face. I gave him one of my death glares and he didn't even ask to see ID.

We got back in the car, and just sat there for a while listening to the radio, and drinking some of our vodka. I drank nearly half of it by the time we decided to get going.  
>I felt amazing; this is what I could have done with earlier.<p>

We were giggling and singing to the radio, as I drove down to Jacobs place. I really had to concentrate on driving. I mean I didn't want to kill us both.

I finally managed to find Jacobs cute little house, and pulled up outside.

Me and Em got out, I was still holding onto my bottle, and she was carrying the beers, and we knocked on his front door.

I knocked about 3 times.

"Kate, I don't think he's in" I grumbled and took another chug of my vodka. I really wanted to see Jacob.

"Com- come on" Emily nearly lost her balance as we stepped down of the porch and I couldn't help but laugh. I really loved this girl – oops there's the drinking kicking in.  
>That's the thing with vodka, you don't get drunk gradually (well I don't anyway) one second im sober then the next BAM im totally drunk.<p>

We were in a fit of giggles walking saideways-ish back to the car, when we heard voices coming from the little garage next to jakes house.

Me and Emily both stood there watching the garage, listening to the voices.

"What if he's got a girl in there?" I couldn't help but say it. I really would have a break down if he did. I don't know why I felt like this, I just did.

"Well…" Em just looked at me, and grinned.

"Yea, let's go and find out!" I fast waked over to the garage preparing myself for something that might not even happen.

I burst into the garage staggering a little, with my bottle in my hand. What a picture I must have looked like. Oh and yea, there was no girl.

But there were like… loads of guys. There was Seth, Jake and some other guy. Ok, ok it _looked _like loads. They're just so big. They were all sitting on sofas scattered around the garage eating pizza and god knows what else.

"Kate!" Jacob stood up off the sofa that he was lounging on and came over to me, grabbing me by the arm. "God, why didn't you answer when I rung. You worried me."

I had some sarcastic remark lined up ready and waiting, but when I looked into his eyes it just vanished. I didn't even get a chance to say anything because he pulled me over to his sofa, and sat me down next to him. He looked me right in the eyes and shook me a little. "What's wrong, have you been drinking?" he then spotted the vodka bottle in my hand "have you drunk _all that!" _

I lifted the bottle up to look at it "what? It's only like… half"

"Half? Kate, that's almost 3 quarters of the bottle gone!"

I just shrugged and drank some more "it's been a hard day ok!"

Emily came in then carrying the beers "Look what we brought!" she dumped them down on the floor next to the pizzas then dumped herself down onto the sofa next to one of the guys and winked at him, then promptly gulped down some more vodka.

"Guess what we found out today Jake!" I giggled a little; ok I wasn't _that _drunk it takes quite a bit to get me very drunk.

Jake brushed the hair out of my face, touching my cheek and neck as he did.

"What did you find out Angel?"

Emily jumped in before I could say anything "We found out… get this! That we're half vampire" she just burst out laughing.

I looked up at Jacob to see what his reaction to that was, and well he didn't really have one. He just smiled a little. "I knew that angel"

"You _knew?" _I wanted to have a go at him for not telling me, but then for once in my life I thought about it before I said it. It really wasn't his place to tell me. So instead I just said "Well, that's good that you knew" and smiled. And then drank.

"So, who are you then?" Emily nudged the guy she was sitting next to out of his trance. Trust Emily to be so blunt.

"Im, im uh Embry" I sniggered a little. He couldn't remember who he was.

"Cool, im Emily. We brought some beers for you guys if you want them"

"Yea" I nudged Jake too "have one"

he did, a little reluctantly. And so did Embry.

I sat back on the sofa, and drank the rest of my vodka. Jacob sat back alongside me, with his beer, and put his arm round me. I couldn't help myself, I just leaned into him.

Then I remembered.

"Jake? What's imprinting? Seth said something about you imprinting on me earlier"

Seth suddenly looked alarmed and stood up "Well I have to go Jake, gotta' go see Ness" he practically ran out of the garage.

Before Jake could say anything Embry stood up, - holding Emily's hand may I add- "Im going to take Emily home, she's a little too drunk" Emily just looked at me and winked. I knew that look. _Sure, she's going home to bed alright. __  
><em>  
>"Alright dude"<p>

And then they all left, and I was alone with Jacob.

Jacob sighed heavily and then turned to look at me, touching my neck (again, he's probably checking for a pulse) running his thumb up and down in a soothing motion. I just looked up at him.

"Imprinting…" he started "…It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore.  
>She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother."<p>

I was stunned, what could I say to that? Well apparently I found something to say.

"And you… imprinted on me?" I swallowed hard.

"Yes, I did. When I saw_ you_, suddenly it wasn't the earth holding me here anymore. You do. And nothing matters more than you."

"But… you don't want to be my brother right?" I was so nervous.

"No" he chuckled a little then his voice lowered and it was all husky and deep… and sexy! "No, angel… I don't"

He leaned towards me, and everything that happened next was so natural.

He moved my hair out of my face, his warm hand brushing my cheek as he did.

Then he leaned in a bit further, and with the hand that was already on my neck, brought my face to his so my lips met his.

It was amazing. It felt so right. It was the best kiss id ever had in my life. Neither of us held anything back, and I was practically sitting on his lap by the time we broke apart.

I had my arms wrapped around his neck with my right hand running through his hair.

"Jake…" was all I could say.

"I know" then he kissed me some more, and _this _time when we finished I was lying down on the sofa, with him on top of me.

"Jake I- I don't want to-"

"I know baby" he kissed me again, so gently it took my breath away. Then he nuzzled the side of my neck and mumbled "Not now, not here"

I was defiantly breathing fast (I mean wouldn't you?)

We kissed again – a lot – after that, I loved running my hands up and down his chest, up over his shoulders and through his thick hair.

He was so warm; when we were just lying there cuddling, it felt so right, so natural. I just fell asleep.


	18. No going back

I woke with a jolt as I nearly fell out of the bed but thank god I hung onto the sheets for dear life, and managed to roll back on. Christ I must have been sleeping on the edge of my bed to nearly roll ou- _SHIT_ this wasn't my bed. These weren't my sheets. Shit shit shit! I didn't go home last night, _oh my god! THE FARARI! _Oh god I was do dead.

I was still dressed though. That's always a good sign.

I checked my phone that was still in my pocket, I had like 20 missed calls of Carlisle.

I cracked open the bedroom door, and peeked out. I could hear some male voices coming from the kitchen, one was defiantly Jacobs.  
><em><br>Fuck kate! Just do it!__  
><em>  
>I opened the door all the way and walked out, and towards the voices.<p>

They were all sat around a little table in the kitchen; there was Jacob, Seth and Embry and a man in a wheelchair reading a paper.

Jakes head snapped up and looked at me, then smiled. "Morning babe"

"Um, morning"

I didn't know what my hair looked like or anything, I was just more worried about what faced me when I got home.

The man in the wheelchair looked at me over his paper, I just smiled as politely as I could "hi" I said shyly. _Shyly? Really? _

"You must be Kate" he smiled a warm smile at me "I've heard all about you. Im Billy Jakes dad"

"Nice to meet you"

Jake stood up and came over to me, wrapping an arm around my waste and kissing me on the cheek. "Do you want something to eat?"

I looked up at his adoring eyes "um, not thanks Jake. I just really think I should go home. I didn't speak to Carlisle last night or anything."

"ahh, yes Dr. Cullen. He did ring to see where you were" Billy stated simply.

I felt sick to my stomach about everything.

"I better get going then. Thanks for letting me stay Billy." I smiled and twisted out of Jacobs hold, and headed for the door.

"hang on babe, I'll come with you!"

"You took bella's car?" I couldn't tell whether he was mad or surprised that I actually did something that wasn't sociably acceptable.

I just looked at him daring him to say something. Because if he was going to do it, he might as well get it over with now, and save himself a trip to Vampire Ville.

"Yea so, she doesn't use it anyway" my voice was cold. I didn't really like taking about her with him.

I pressed the keys and the cars lights flashed in response and I got in. Jacob did to. In silence I might add.

We drove in silence back to the house I couldn't help but be worried about what they would all say. I mean, I was upset last night, and mad. I shouldn't have taken off like I did. And I shouldn't have taken this car. But I did, and it can't be undone now. I had too much respect for Carlisle and Esme to do something like this again. I don't  
>know what I was going to say to them.<p>

Suddenly Jacob laughed from the seat next to me "oh your so cute when you're thinking, d'yknow that?"

"im just running through my funeral plans, y'know for when they kill me when I get back"

"Oh they won't be mad, your quite capable of taking care of yourself. And besides this car needed to be used."

We were outside the house before I knew it.

And Carlisle and Esme were waiting on the door for me. _Fuck. __  
><em>  
>"You know you broke the law right?" Carlisle stated, although there was an edge to his voice. "Twice"<p>

"Yea I know" was all I could mumble.

We were all standing in the living room now, and I mean all. Every fucker and his dog was here. What was this? A public flogging?

"And you took my car!" Bella's voice alone annoyed me. Without me having to look at her.

"Oh you don't use it anyway princess! Get over it"

"that's beside the point. You didn't ask"  
><em><br>"that's beside the point, you didn't ask"_ I mocked her in a squeaky voice.

"Alright that's enough" Esme scolded.

"You broke two laws last night Catherine"

"My name. Is. Not. Catherine!"

"I don't care, you broke the law. And so did you Emily. I don't expect to come home to find you lying in a pool of your own vomit on my kitchen floor. This behaviour has got to stop. You are a Cullen now and we cannot have you acting like this"

I just stood there staring at her.

"Well! If you don't like the way we behave you shouldn't have come looking for us to live with you. We were quite happy where we were!" Emily shouted.

"Oh you were far from happy my girl. Ive seen the change in you since you came here. And I don't expect a little bit of bad news to result in this kind of behaviour"

My eyes squinted "a bit of bad news? You told us that we- oh I don't even want to go through this again! That wasn't bad news that was life shattering information. You turned my whole life back to front in a matter of minutes" and then I shocked not only myself but everyone in the room with what I said next "But your right, what I – _we_ did last night wasn't acceptable. It won't happen again. Im sorry"

I just couldn't be a brat towards these people, after everything they've done for me.

Carlisle sighed and put his hand on my shoulder "Thank you for apologising." Esme smiled a tight smile "Yes thank you"

"_But_! We've had a think about what is best for you. And we think that it would be good for you to go to college. You can meet some new friends and have something worthwhile to do at the same time"

"what no way! Im not going to college! I'll work, but im not going to college" Em practically screamed.

"Im sorry, but its decided. You'll start college on Wednesday. You have until then to choose your course or courses. But you will be going."

"No im not!" Emily stormed off up the stairs slamming every door that she passed through on her way.

And it didn't go un-noticed that she didn't apologise either. She was a tough one to crack my Em. And I thought I was the same once, but apparently I thought wrong. _  
><em>_  
><em>I just looked at Jacob, who had watched this whole display. __

_I don't want new friends. I miss my old friends. I miss my old life. I miss my flat. ___

_I missed everything. __  
><em>  
>But I could never go back now. Because I didn't want too, it was like he was an anchor holding me here. I could never go back to the place that I called 'home' because it wasn't home.<p>

I would just have to sort something out with my friends. It was killing me not being able to see them.

**Im so sorry if this chapter is lacking, but i have a serious headache. ****  
>I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review. <strong>**  
>And thank you LaLa, reading your reviews makes my day. Im glad I could make yours ^.^<strong>**  
>Katie xx<strong>


	19. Wherepigs

So last night was Friday - y'know the night with the car and all that - just incase I didn't tell you.

So today, -you got it- is Saturday. I have until Wednesday to choose my course, or if I really was going to push it courses (note the extra S)

And I really wasn't getting anywhere with choosing my course. Because me and Jacob were sprawled out on my bed, amongst all the college crap making out.

And boy it was good. But anyway, I finally managed to peel myself off Jacob and take a look at the book. Jacob just couldn't keep his hands off me, so we had to settle for him playing with my hair.

It's been kind of awkward around here since this morning, with Emily threatening to go back home if they didn't let her try and find a hairdressing job instead of going to college, poor Esme nearly broke her heart, so Emily won. She'll be going to work.

"Y'know, I always wanted to be a nurse. Despite the blood and all that"

"Mmmmm, you'd look hot in a nurses uniform" Jake brushed my hair to the side and started kissing my neck.

"Im trying to be serious here babe, if im going to stay here I have to _try_ and get something in order. I can't just do nothing." _Unlike princess Bella. _But I didn't add that.

He rested his chin and read over my shoulder.

"Well, you could do the Health and Social Care course. That way if you didn't want to be a nurse, you could always take up the Social side of it"

"I think I've seen enough social workers in my life. I don't need to study what they do. I could just do it" we both laughed, and then Jake kissed my cheek.  
><em><br>He just can't keep his hands (or lips) off me! _ha, well im not complaining.

So it was decided I was going to do the Health and Social Care course – for the health side, obviously.

Carlisle seemed very happy with my choice, and all the tension between us from earlier was gone, which was good. Because it takes a lot of effort to be mad at people.

And I really wanted Esme to cook for me tonight.

Jake was staying for food, and he wouldn't be leaving _after the food_ either if I have my way.

Lying on my bed again (what I didn't want it to feel ignored) with my head on Jacobs's chest, he was playing with my hair again, and tickling my back in between.

"Jake… have you ever been with anyone before?"

"What do you mean?" my head bopped up and down as he spoke.

"You know what I mean, have you ever been with a girl before?" I don't know why I was asking this, I mean just looking at him would give you a good indication. And come on, he was _20_. But maybe with him being so hurt after that Bella bitch, he hasn't been with anyone.

He sighed again before he spoke (I don't think he wanted me to be upset) "Yea"

I shut my eyes tightly, I knew it.

I must have been quiet for longer than I thought, because the next thing I knew, Jacob was laying me on the bed, with him half on top of me, half to the side, looking down at me.

"Kate, all those girls, they meant nothing to me."

"Well. _That's nice_" I squinted my eyes "Am I in the same boat as all them?"

"No" he practically growled then he calmed down and spoke more gently. "No, babe. What me and you have is different. You know that."

I did know it, but I felt like making him sweat a bit.

"We have something now?" my eyebrows rose. His lowered into a very, very, very (do you get it?) sexy frown.  
>"Of course we do" he rubbed his nose against mine, and I couldn't help but giggle.<p>

"Tell me what we have Jakey" I was winding him up now.

"We have everything. We have each other, we have our passion for each other our l-" he stopped and looked at me.

"Our love?" I finished for him

WHAT OK! no one said there was any time limit before you could start loving your soul mate. I didn't see cupid sitting on his cloud or whatever pointing his arrow at some girl shouting 'BAD GIRL, you must wait 3 months before you can love him' and then pushing her off, did you? No. So there.

"Yes, our love" he was practically beaming. Then he kissed me so passionately I thought I was going to run out of breath and die. But I would die happy, that's for sure.

We spent like another hour making out, now that our love was declared. And then Jake got hungry. So we had to stop.

He was practically inhaling his food. And so was Seth. I and Renesmee just sat there staring at them with an amused look on our faces.

"What are you both? Were-pigs?" I faked a horrified tone.

They almost choked laughing, and I found it quite funny too. To be quite honest everyone in the kitchen laughed. _Oh im good. _

Esme was cooking spaghetti bolognaise, and the boys were on their second plate before I could even take my first bite. I love a man with a good apatite.

Emily was sitting at the table too, staring at her laptop.

"I've just finished my application for a Salon in Port Angels" she announced. "I better get this job" she frowned down at her food, then dug in.

"So, when the army getting here?" she asked.

"What? Em?" I looked at her, you never knew what she was talking about from one minute to the next.

"What?" she just looked at me blankly

"_You_ just asked when the army was getting here?" Ness helped her out

"What army?"

"I don't know, you said it!" I just laughed at her.

"Ohhhh, that army!" I was still confused, this was getting worse.

"What army em? Seriously"

I almost jumped out of my skin when Jasper and Edward appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you know about that?" Edward was looking more like a crazy man than ever with his hair and his expression.

Everyone was watching Emily now. Even Seth and Jacob had stopped eating.

"Know about what?" Jesus, we were going round in circles.

"How do you know about the army?"

"I don't know, I heard you all talking about some army of" she squinted a little "New-borns of something"

"No one's said anything about an Army" Jasper drawled in his southern accent.

"You did! I heard you all talking about it"

Edwards face was just blank. "Oh god. You had a vision of the past"

"I had a what, what?"

"You. That's your gift. You just had a vision into the past. You saw us all talking about the New-born army" he shot a look at jasper "I saw it, when you were remembering it"

"Oh. Is that bad?"

"No, it's not. It's good. It's a useful gift to have" jasper smiled.

"Oh EMILY!" Alice gushed as she came into the kitchen. Seriously where do these vampires suddenly appear from! "Congratulations!" she hugged Emily.

"Uh, thanks. But it's nothing new really. I've always been good at guessing people pasts, or like if we used to go somewhere and something major happened in that area, I'd be able to guess what happened. I just never thought much of it."

"Yea she's right" I waved my fork a little "We were at this place once, - I don't know where, we were lost. But still - then she just came out with all these facts, started saying that people got hung here or something. And when we looked it up, it was true"

"Yea" she agreed simply.

"That's an amazing gift to have Emily. Very interesting indeed." Esme smiled kindly.

And then Em just carried on eating her food.

**Ooooo! Thank you for the reviews, and adding this story to your 'story alerts' or 'favourite stories' its lovely to know you all like it, and are waiting for more. But could I ask for a tiny tinsy review from you? Just to know what you like – or don't like – about it. And what you think? ****  
>And Lala, that was a lovely review! Thank you so, so much!<strong>


	20. Big fish small pond

God! It was Wednesday already!

The past 3 days have just been plain weird. Everyone was pestering Emily trying to get her to "enhance" her ability. I swear if I have to hear the words "what did you see" once more, I am going to crack.

I was left alone to do as a pleased for 3 days. Which was nice, but no I didn't go wild.

Me and Jacob just spent some time together (like everyone second of those 3 days) and he even stayed with me in the night. But no we didn't _do anything._He just looked like he'd been tortured at the mention of him going home. So he stayed. And it was lovely.

Jacob insisted that he drove me to College this morning; it wasn't raining for a change today so I was in a good mood. Especially since Jacob was around.

"Jake I have to go" I mumbled against his lips, but he just tightened his grip on me even more.

"No…" he was practically growling at me as I tried to get free.

"YES! Bad dog!" he laughed then, and let go of me but not before he snuck in another kiss.

"I'll pick you up later babe"

I shut the car door and leaned down through the window "Jake…" I grinned "Love you"

"Love you too"

And that was the last I saw of him for the day. It felt weird without him, but id cope.

And as for the college it was - it was very modern put it that way.

I followed the directions that I was given in my pack when I enrolled to the Health and Social Care floor, found my lecture room, and sat down (ignoring all the stares from the other boys in the room) next to a very obvious looking gay guy, because they're always the easiest to bond with. And to be honest, they usually had a great sense of humour.

"Hey! My names Christian" he was full of beans.

"Kate" I smiled

By the time we got through the introduction of the class, and then went through the palaver of "getting to know each other" exercises id instantly made some friends. We just clicked and it was great.

I'd also had the misfortune to meet the other guys in the class, who clearly loved themselves. And were also clearly straight.

We finally had some time to go and get something to eat, so it was a good time to just sit and talk with my new friends; Christian, Jen and lara.

We were all sitting round a small table laughing and joking about everything, when one of the guys from class came over to us.

"Well hello there" Christian battered his eyelids.

"Ah dude, im not into that kind of faggot behaviour, I came over to talk to this pretty lady"

I pray to god he was not talking about me. But sure enough he was.

I turned round and looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Aww baby, no need to be in shock that im talking to you. Im Shawn, and you are?"

"Not interested" I stood up, I don't like any man talking down to me. "And I was asking if you were serious about what you just said to my friend. I don't appreciate your cave man attitude"

"Oh you go girlfriend!" that was Christian again.

"Baby don't me like that" Shawn reached out to touch me on the arm

"don't touch me, idiot, and stop calling me baby. Coz you better get this and get it fast. Im not some air head who's going to play lapdog with you. So you better run along and go play with your friends over there" I waved bitchely (just roll with it) at the table of boys. Dismissed Shawn with a cold look, and sat back down.

I swear, everywhere I go there's always someone to annoy me.

The day was over before I knew it, but it wasn't going to be like this all the time. They had warned us of the amount of work that we would be getting. _Great._

I could see Jacob in his car waiting for me, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I made my way over to it.

Then someone pulled my arm so hard I thought they pulled it out of its socket but thank god I managed to hide the expression on my face as the pain sliced up through my arm.

I was jerked to a halt with a groan, and was turned around to find who else – Shawn.

"Look. I don't know who the hell you thought you were talking to today, but no one especially not a girl treats me like that."

The grip he had on my arm was like a vice, a very painful vice.

"Well get used to being put black in your place Shawn, because this isn't School anymore, and you don't own the place. And you don't own me. You were a big fish in a small pond back there, and now you're just a small fish in a big pond. So get over it."

The look on his face told me everything, id really struck a nerve.

"You little Slu-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because I was yanked out of his grip, even harder than he'd grabbed me, and was shoved behind something buff.

Oh god it was Jake.

I couldn't help the water that filled up my eyes at the pain, and I winced a little.

"You wanna finish that sentence?" Jacob was right in his face, and Shawn looked terrified.

"Dude, calm down"

"No I won't fucking calm down. Im just supposed to overlook the fact that I saw you grab my girl like that, am i!" I put my hand on Jacob back, and stepped around him.  
>But not between him and Shawn.<p>

Shawn was backing up now. But Jacob wasn't going anywhere.

"Look, it was just a joke. Wasn't it Kate?" he shot me a pleading look

"No Shawn, it wasn't a joke" I smiled coldly.

Jacob was shouting now and shaking slightly, I kept rubbing his arm (even though it was mine that needed rubbing) trying to calm him down.

"YOU EVER! EVER! TOUCH MY GIRL AGAIN. AND ILL KILL YOU!"

"Ok, ok sorry" Shawn practically ran back to his friends.

And I was literally dragged back to Jacobs's car. By the bad arm!

Jacob was absolutely furious, his knuckles were turning white on the steering wheel he was gripping it so tightly.

"Jacob please calm down, your scaring me" Shawn had scared me too but I didn't show him.

Jacob slowed the car down a little, and looked at me.

"I can't believe he did that to you! That ASSHOLE" he thumped the steering wheel and I jumped, wincing at the pain in my arm.

He caught that, and pulled the car over instantly.

"Show me your arm!" I didn't move.

"Don't shout at me please" he calmed his breathing.

"Please show me your arm?" he looked at me with a painful expression.

"No there's no need, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before." And I wasn't lying, have you ever been grabbed by a 6ft tall police officer? Well if you haven't. It hurts.  
>He sighed heavily and leaned over to me "please babe, I need to see what he's done"<p>

"Oh, Jake he hasn't done anything!" I didn't want to admit that he'd hurt me. Don't want to let him bruise more than my arm.

"KATE! Show me! For my sanity"

I just rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, pulling my arm out of my sleeve, flashing my bra as I did. But Jake didn't even notice.

"Oh god" he ran his hot hands over my upper arm. It _was_ very red, and a little purple. That Shawn had some strength. "I can't believe I let this happen to you"  
>that was it.<p>

"Jacob stop! I don't need a minder all day long. This was nothing to do with you. That Shawn has serious ego problems. And I chewed him out in front of all his little friends, because he was making remarks about Christian the gay guy in my class. And he didn't like it"

"That's no excuse for what he did. Honestly I saw you get pulled by him. Don't think I didn't see how hard he jerked you"

I just put my arm back in my sleeve and sat there looking at him.

"Can we just go home now"

for once in my life, I did something good for someone. Defending Christian felt great; he shouldn't have to deal with that abuse. And it kind of made the burses on my arm worthwhile. At least they weren't from being grabbed by the police.


	21. All is well

Jacob pulled up in front of the house, and helped me out of the car, keeping his arm around my waste keeping me warm, kissing me on the cheek gently and whispering in my ear.

"Im sorry babe"

"You've got nothing to be sorry about" I smiled warmly at him.

"So let's get this straight"

"for the 5th time Carlisle! I defended my friend, and he didn't like it. That is all."

"Yea and then that asshole, charged after her in the parking lot like he was about to tackle someone on the football pitch." Jacob was growling again "You should have seen him, the way he grabbed her! I could have killed him"

"Jake please calm down, it was nothing" I pleaded with him.

"It was clearly more than nothing, Kate. Look at your arm" I sighed.

Why was everyone making such a fuss about this? Maybe it wasn't sociably acceptable for men to treat woman like this out here. But where I come from, you can't expect not to get hurt just because someone was a man.

Carlisle's cool hands were helping my arm a little, I must admit. I sighed heavily. _I just can't go anywhere.__  
><em>  
>I felt wrecked. I don't know whether it was because I got up so early, or because of the whole drama or what. I just don't know.<p>

Jacob was at my side instantly, holding my hand that was attached to my good arm, looking at me with that tortured look on his face again.

"Im fine" I forced a smile "Honestly stop worrying. And you can let go of my arm now, thank you"

Carlisle did as I asked, but the same can't be said for Jacob.

"I don't think you should go back there tomorrow" Jacob was seriously like a worried mother.

"You are joking. If he thinks he's stopping me from going back there he can think again."

"That's the way girl" oh yea. I forgot Emmett was here too.

Jacob glared at him.

"Dude!" Emmett punched Jacob playfully on the arm "He's not goanna touch her again, not with you on the scene anyway. And if he does, I'll take him out with you"

He ignored Esme's cough from the kitchen.

I just laughed.

The next few days passed with pretty much no problems, Jacob would drop me off to college, and pick me up. And Shawn would stay the hell away from me.

And then Jacob would come back home with me, and stay the night. Yea we were having uneventful night's as well as days. And Jacob was just happy not to be separated from me. So everything was going great.

Emily got the hairdressing job, and she was like a changed girl. Well not _that_changed but she was happy enough doing what she did all day. Thus resulting in everyone around her being happy too.

~-~  
>"Kate! Wait up"<p>

Christian called and ran up to me instantly linking his arm with mine, and grinning at me. "One of my friends is having a house party, Friday night"

"That's tomorrow"

"Oh you noticed, damn!" we both laughed "Please come! Don't you dare say you don't have enough time to plan an outfit because girl!- " I loved it when he got like this, his head would be going and his arm, everything "- I've seen the clothes you turn up in, im sure you have enough"

"Ok ill come. Who's going to be there?"

"I don't know! It's a college party. Everyone will be there"

"Will there be drink?" I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"shhhh! Hunny of course!"

"Good I'll be there" I beamed, I just couldn't say no to Christian.

"Yay!" he squealed in my ear.

I'd just agreed to go to a college party. The house variety of all kinds. Where everyone was invited, and that meant that Shawn and his Mary Men would be there. _Shit_, how was I going to explain this to Jacob without him freaking out? And then I'd have to explain to Carlisle and Esme that I wouldn't be getting into trouble, and that I can handle my drink (to a certain level).

Oh god. It was going to be a fun Thursday night in Vampire Ville.

**Thank you all for the reviews! ****Makes me a very happy bunny! ****  
>So I wrote 2 more chapters for you all. <strong>**  
>Tell me what you think ^.^<strong>**  
>Lots of love, Katie xx<strong>


	22. Your mine

Jacob slammed the hood down on some car he was working on.

Apparently Jacob had his own mechanic business. That explains why he was able to spend so much time with me at a drop of a hat. He runs this place. I was currently leaning on the aide of the car, watching him.

"You're going to this party even though that dick could be there?"

"Yes, im not asking for you permission Jacob" I had to do my best to say calm.

"I don't want you to go!"

"Well im going! I've already spoken to Carlisle and Esme, and they are perfectly happy for me to go and make some new friends!"

Jacob walked over to some tool box thing, and started fiddling with the stuff.

"If he lays one hand on you…" there was a snap. I think he broke something.

"We don't even know if he's going to be there Jake. Honestly"

Jacob spun around, and came right up to me, pinning me against the side of the car. Shaking me by the shoulders. "And what if he IS! What will he do to you next?"

I rose my eyebrows at him "do you know something about Shawn that I don't?"

He frowned at me when I said his name. "No I just know his… type"

"His _type?_ And what type is that Jacob?" I knew exactly what type he was on about. There was only one type. The Edward Cullen type. "Well Im sorry to tell you Jacob, Shawn isn't some vampire trying to steal me away from you ok! Im going to this party whether you like it or not! And Shawn hasn't even looked at me in the past three days"

Jake looked taken aback by my outburst, well it was more to do with that I said, not_ how_ I said it.

He ran his grease covered hands through his hair and sighed deeply.

"Look Kate. Just please don't go. Your mine and i-"

"Im yours?" I cut him off, and shrugged out from under his grip and stood opposite him "You don't own me. I am _NOT _yours! And Im going to this damn party!"

I turned around and stormed out of the garage ignoring Jacob calling me back.

"Kate! How are you going to get home!"

"I'll walk!" I shot back at him coldly. And I just left him standing there in the garage-shop door way.


	23. Sizzling

Jacob didn't stay with me last night. He came round but I asked Rosalie to tell him I didn't want to see him. And surprisingly she was _more _than willing to oblige.

I wish I'd known then how difficult it would have been for me to get to sleep without Jacob alongside me. But I didn't, so I just had to cope.

And I was more than a little unsettled in the morning. But again I got through it, and as soon as Christian met me outside college with Lara and Jen, my day was instantly better.

College went without a hitch, and the assignments were flowing thick and fast.

But it didn't bother me in the slightest; I've always been a fast worker.  
><em><br>Must be the vampire side of me_.

Christian gave me instructions that I was to be ready by 8 tonight. And that he would pick me up with the girls.

I was really looking forward to tonight.

So anyway, I Emily Alice and Rose were all in my room, talking and everything while I got ready. Emily was going out tonight with Embry, so Alice was doing her makeup while rose French plated my fringe to the left side of my head. My dark hair was all glossy like silk and was straight for a change tonight.

I had my eyes all dark and Smokey again (really it's hard to break a habit) and I was wearing a black tight strapless dress with electric blue heels.

"Im just gutted that Embry hasn't imprinted on me like Jake did with Kate."

"Oh no, once they imprint on you, they think they own you. Be thankful Em, seriously."

Rosalie snorted in agreement.

Emily just sighed "Well, he likes me anyway, so I guess it's all good in the hood"

We all laughed, then rose announced that my plat was done. Then she patted me on the shoulder "Just be careful tonight ok Kate. If Shawn is going to be there, try to stay out of his way"

"don't worry rose, he can just carry on staying out of mine, like he has done for the past three days"

She smiled "Good"

Christian and the girls arrived just after Embry left with Emily.

And he was being very impatient beeping the horn like a mad man.

So I had to hurry my last check before I left the house.

"Alright Jesus! Im coming!" the girls were in the back, so I slid into the front seat.

"No honey im not Jesus. Im Christian" he giggled. I laughed too.

"Just drive" I faked a glare at him.

Then he turned on the radio and Miley Cyrus started blasting out of the speakers. I thought my ears had started to bleed.

"Miley Cyrus? Really?"

"Hey! She's good ok! I like her" I laughed

"Alright, whatever floats your boat"  
>when we pulled up outside Christian's friend's house. It was exactly the type of party you would expect to see on some American film. There were kids in the garden, even a sofa, with people sitting on it. And the mess was just un-believable.<p>

Well. I wasn't going to have to clean it up, so who cares. That's not to say that I added to the mess, because the poor girl already had a lot to clean.

The party was in full swing when we arrived, just the way I liked it. So we had a few drinks and got straight down to dancing.

About 3 hours and countless cups of god knows what later everyone was on a high. I and Lara were actually dancing on some table, literally grinding each other (trying to be sexy, but probably failing) to Nicole Scherzinger's new single – Right There.

Once the song finished I felt like another drink. I mean, why not?

I was making my way over to the Bowl of funky coloured liquid when someone called me.

"Kate! Over here, I got you a drink. Come sit with me"

I looked up to find Shawn sitting on some sofa, with one leg on a coffee table.

"Go to hell Shawn"

Unfortunately for me he didn't go to hell and I had to walk past him to get my own drink.

"Oh come on Kate. Let's just forget about it ok. I learnt my lesson. And I've apologised to Christian. Just come and sit with me, you don't even have to have a drink"

I just looked at him. He was the total opposite to Jacob. He had blonde hair that was longer than jakes – quite surfy actually. And he was a little tanned (god know where he got it from around here) but there was no denying that he was buff. Not as buff as Jacob, but then again Shawn wasn't a Werewolf.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe I was just really a stupid bitch, but when I thought about how Jacob would react to me sitting next to Shawn, I had a familiar thrill, doing something that I wasn't supposed to do.

"Fine" I said as I dropped down on the sofa.

"Awww that's my girl" he tried to put his arm around me but I stopped him there.

"Cut it out Shawn"

He raised his hands in defeat "Alright, alright. I got a drink for you" he gestured to the drink that was on the table next to his.

Did he think I was stupid or something? What drink _sizzles? My drink was sizzling!_

He thought I was going to fall for that?

"Oh my god! Shawn look! Its Megan fox!" He fell for it, because his head practically swivelled round like the Exorcist and I swapped the drinks.

"Are you tripping or something Kate?" he turned back to me as I was sipping my drink

"Sorry, must have been" I grinned over the top of my glass. "Drink your drink then Shawn, don't leave me hanging"

He grinned and took a big gulp.

What a fucking idiot.


	24. He's a professional

Turns out, that I was the idiot.

Either all the drinking I had done had caught up with me – but it really wasn't that strong – or there was something in his drink too.

Shawn had disappeared once one of his friends had announced that a girl called pineapple no wait that wasn't it, Penelope, no that wasn't it either. _Fuck why can't I think!_

Well anyway I didn't see his ass for dust once one of his lackeys said that some girl had arrived.

I could hardly get myself up of the sofa, I felt like a led weight. But I managed it.  
><em><br>Fuck, I need to go to the bathroom, and sober up. _But I've never felt like this before.

I managed to get up the stairs unnoticed, but then again everyone else around me seemed to be in the same state as me.

I hauled myself up the stairs, and into the bathroom, slammed the door shut behind me, and bent over the toilet, and spewed my guts up.

I was slumped over the toilet seat, when I thought I'd died and gone to hell.

"Well, well well. What have we here? Little Miss England are you drunk?"

Shawn's voice priced through my brain.  
><em><br>Fuck you Shawn!_ Oh my god! I couldn't speak. Why couldn't I speak? Was I dead? OH MY GOD. What was HAPPENING!

"What's the matter Kate? Cat got your tongue?" then he lifted me up from the toilet and leaned me against the door. And then he cocked his head to the side studying me. note the fact that he still had his hands on my shoulders pinning me to the door.

"Well? Speak!" he demanded.

"Fuck you Shawn!" oh finally my body does as I tell it.

He just laughed. "Oh you silly little thing. You swapped the drinks didn't you? I knew you would. Girls like you fall for it all the time. Give them the drink with nothing but an alcoselsa tablet in it, and they think you've spiked them. Then they swap the drinks, and drink the drink with the _real_ stuff in it" he laughed again.  
><em><br>What a sick bastard! He does this all the time? I wasn't having this, come ON kate!__  
><em>  
>"What's the matter Shawn, can't get laid unless their drugged?" my voice sounded terrible.<p>

His eyes flashed and he pressed me against the door even harder, while pressing his body up against mine. Then he grabbed me face and squashed my cheeks together.

"You need to be taught a lesson. You don't mess with me, and now that your little boyfriend isn't around to save you. Im gonna' teach you"

DO NOT CRY KATE. DON'T YOU DARE!

"You sick bastard, get off me!" I struggled against him, but I just couldn't get him off me. Maybe I'd have had a chance if I wasn't drugged, but that's the whole point of date rape.

"Ah ah ah!" he squashed my face even more, then let it go, and held onto my neck 2Dont be a naughty girl now" then his filthy hands trailed down from my neck to my chest and he was grabbing be.

"Get off me!" I managed to scream at him.

Then he grabbed my neck again "I said behave!"

Then his hand travelled down the length of my body until he reached my thigh.

"It's a shame really, that it came to this. We could have been good together"

I jerked my body trying to get him off me "STOP!"

"NO!" and his hand started to travel up my thigh.

I screamed as loud as I could and tried with all my strength to push him off, but he ended up scramming the inside of my leg to pieces. _Fuck it stung!_

I couldn't let this happen. I wouldn't let this happen. They'd warmed me, all of them. And now look where I was.

"GET OFF!" I used all the strength I had left to knee him in the balls, and scram at his face.

Thank god, he doubled over in pain, unpinning me from the door.

I didn't waste any time, I turned around and yanked open the door, and staggered along the landing. And practically threw myself down the stairs. i managed to get down them without breaking my neck, but I did twist my ankle as I missed the last step.  
><em><br>Fuck!_ I screamed internally.

No one took a blind bit of notice as I staggered past everyone and out the front door.

I've never been in a situation like this before. So I didn't really know what to do. The only thing I could think of doing was getting as far away from the house as I could.

I really didn't know how far I would be able to get, I could barely hold my own weight. It was fight or flight, and the only option for me was to flight. I staggered up the road, my eyes were blurry and burning, and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. And then I was sick again. I probably looked like a drunken mess; I wanted to cry, if only they knew.

I couldn't believe that he'd done that. He must be a pro at this kind of thing.

I finally got as far I could, and half fell half sat on the edge of the road.

There was only one thing I could manage to do at this moment, and that was phone Jacob.

I fought with my clutch bag – even that had more strength than I did – and got out my phone, squinted my eyes until everything came into focus again. And dialled for Jacob.

It rang for a while, and I thought he wasn't even going to answer but he did.

"Kate?" he was breathless, maybe he'd been out with the pack. Oh I'd love to see him as a wolf, I haven't yet. I will though and I bet-

"KATE!" Jacobs's voice brought me back to the present "What's happened? Are you ok? Are you drunk? Do you need me to come and get you?"

I couldn't hold it together anymore and out came a ragged sob "Jake"

"Kate? Talk to me, what's going on? Im coming to get you. Stay the hell there!"

"Jake… you said… I should have" I couldn't get anything in order anymore

"Babe. Im coming to get you"

I was sick again. All over myself.

**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx**** – do you like the way the story's going? I got confused by your review ****"****Yeah jacob never say that -.- and now things get worse for her..."****  
>do you not like it? Or…? <strong>**  
>Thank you for reviewing anyway! Next chapters coming up soon. <strong>**  
>Thank you, Katie xx <strong>


	25. Dead man

~Jacob.

This was it, if he's done anything to her; I was going to kill him. I felt sick to the stomach when I heard her on the phone, I've never heard her sound like that. Something's happened I could feel it.

"Dude, we'll come with you" Quill and Paul were running after me as I ran to my car.

"We'll help you kill the bastard, don't worry" Paul was now my brother in law, and he was taking his role seriously.

"Hurry then!" I snapped at them as I ripped open my car door. Quill hadn't even got his door closed before I was tearing off.

"Left down there, that's the house." Trust Quill to know where the party would be.

I slammed the breaks on, and flew out of the car.

I could feel the pull towards her, but it wasn't coming from the house. My head snapped up it was coming from up the road. I broke out into a sprint.

"KATE!" I yelled out.

Then I could see her then, she looked terrible. She was pale and sweating and covered in sick, she was slummed to the side on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Oh my god Kate!" I ran over to her, kneeling down in front of her, helping her to sit up. My poor girl could hardly keep her eyes open. She wasn't drunk, I knew that much. This was worse.

"What happened to you?" then as she moved her leg, I could smell his scent all over her. Shawn. That's when the shaking started and my vision started to cloud over.

Paul's hand slapped down on my shoulder "Don't, she needs you" his eyes were focused on her leg, and when I finally managed to focus in again, I could see the scram marks on the inside of her thigh.

I reached out and touched her leg, and she jumped and tried to push me away.

"Babe, it's me. You're safe now. Im here"

She started crying then, she was hardly making any sense at all.

"Keep her conscious man. We'll go find him" Quill and Paul ran off to the house. Oh he was going to die.

I held her head up and made her focus on me.

"What's happened? What did he do to you? Did he- did he-" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Jake…" she mumbled and managed to open her eyes. "Im sorry…"

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry about"

Her eyes were closing again, I didn't know what to do, so I used my alpha voice "Kate. Keep your eyes open. Do you hear me?"

She managed to open her eyes and look at me.

"Come here" I helped her stand up, and then I picked her up and carried her back to my car. I opened the door, and sat her in the seat, and laid it back. I looked down at her.

"You stay awake until I get back. Ok? You need to be awake for me when I get back"

She nodded weekly, as I shut the door.

I ran to the house, shoving people out of the way. I followed my brother's scent upstairs, and then I found them holding him for me until I got there.

"Hey Rix!" he turned to look at me, and I pulled my arm back and let it snap forward. There was a satisfying crack of his nose, but it wasn't enough. The image of Kate  
>lying on the side of the road, because of this bastard flashed through my mind. And I punched him again.<p>

This time he fell to the floor.

"I didn't do anything man!" he shouted up at me while he cupped his nose like a pussy.

I leaned down and got in his face and shouted "You bastard! I know what you've done to my girlfriend, and I swear if it's what I think it is. You're going to die. But im not going to kill you tonight, it would be to easy" I laughed with no humour at all.

"He plays football Jacob. Don't you Rix!" Paul landed a blow in his gut. Then he looked up at me "I don't think he should play anymore do you?"

"No I don't" I agreed "You're nothing but a filthy rapist, Rix."

By the time we'd finished with him, he was crying like a little baby. And he wasn't going to be playing football anytime soon. It's quite difficult with two broken legs.

I ran back to the car with my boys on my heel. My heart was pounding as I opened the door to the side that Kate was on. _What if she's passed out? What if she's choked?  
>What if she's stopped breathing?<em>_  
><em>  
>But thank god she was just lying there, with her eyes open, she was struggling but she'd kept them open.<p>

"Baby, im here" I touched her face. "Im going to take you home ok"

she just whimpered in response.

I started the engine as soon as Quill and Paul climbed in the back.

"Dude, she looks rough" Quill stated

"Thanks man! I'd never have known!" I really was on the end of my tether.

"Calm down Jake. Just hurry and get her back home"

"I should have got to her sooner! FUCK!" I slammed my fist on the steering wheel.

Kate jumped and started to cough.

"Hold her head up!" I didn't mean to use my alpha voice on them, but I just couldn't help it.

Paul held her head up while she was sick all down herself.

"What sick bastard does this to a girl?" I knew what was going through Quills mind; he was imagining this happening to Claire.

"Shawn Rix. That's who" Paul was just as furious as I was.


	26. Exposed

~Kate

someone was holding onto me as I was being sick (all over myself).

I was trying my best to push them off, but they wouldn't let go on my head. I had hardly any strength in my body and I was fighting the blackness all the time.

I can remember Jacob being with me, and then he was gone. So who was holding onto me now? I had to scream, what if it was Shawn? What if he came back to finish what he started?  
><em><br>Scream Kate! You have to g__et help! __  
><em>  
>I did my best to make my body do what I wanted it to do, and I let out a scream.<p>

Whoever was holding my head let go and it slammed back against something.

I groaned, I couldn't even hold my head up

"What the hell have you done!" it sounded like Jacob but I couldn't be sure

"She just screamed! What if I've hurt her?" I didn't recognise the second voice, oh god I think it was Shawn's friends.

I couldn't just lay here, I had to do something, but the more I struggled to make my body follow my orders the more exhausted I got. I just couldn't move.

All I could do was panic. I was trapped inside my own body.

"She's struggling to get out of the car! I don't think she knows where she is man"

Oh my god there was another voice I didn't recognise. I just cried.

"Baby, it's me… open your eyes" I was sure it was Jacob. But his voice was so far away "Babe, open your eyes, look at me, please" it was so quiet… I gave into the blackness.

~ Jacob.

I carried Kate into the house bursting through the front door, she was just lifeless in my arms, I didn't know what to do.

"Oh my god! What happened to her? Did you do this to her!" Blondie was straight there

"No, of course I didn't! What the hell do you think I am?"

It wasn't long before she took in all the marks and bruises on Kate's body and just went silent – but not for long enough.

"Who did this to her?" her voice was strained.

Carlisle was there in an instant. "What happened?" he was running his hands over her arms inspecting her.

"She was attacked by Shawn Rix, she's been drugged. Doc help her please!" I practically begged him.

"I don't understand, she knew I was with her, and then when we were in the car when Paul was holding her head up she just started freaking out? What's going on Carlisle?"

I was standing in his office, next to the bed that Kate was laid out on. It brought back so many memories, it was so painful but not as painful as watching my imprint suffer like this. And I'll be damned if I was going to lose the girl lying on this table this time. She was_ my_ girl, and _I would_ save her.

"Calm down Jacob" Edward came into the room then and started helping Carlisle with the IV.

"He gave her a lot ofRohypnol, that's for sure. Im surprised she didn't pass out sooner..." Carlisle studied my angel lying on the bed with a frown, looking at the scrams on her legs, and the bruises on her neck and arms.

"It must be her vampire side that fought off the drug for so long" Edward suggested.

"Yes I think so" The doc turned to look at me "did she say what happened? I mean I can't tell if she was-" he cut off before he said it "Did she say anything to you Jacob?"

"No she didn't, she could hardly stay conscious let alone speak"

"How did she get hurt so easily?" I asked them. I've never seen Renesmee get hurt in all the years she's been alive.

"I don't know, maybe it differs for different hybrids Jacob. Maybe Ness got more of Edwards's genes than Kate got of Aros. I don't know"

"Or maybe it's like nature, nurture?" Edward said.

"Maybe."

Carlisle and Edward got her stable, and said that she would come round by the morning.

I refused to let them change her into pyjamas or anything; I just couldn't bear anyone doing that without her knowing, not after what had happened.

Carlisle said that as soon as she came round, he would need me to get her to say what exactly happened.

~ Kate

My head felt like it was about to split open, and my mouth felt like sand paper. And my back was hurting, everything was hurting. _Why was I feeling like this? __  
><em>  
>Oh then I remembered last night. I supressed the urge to cry, and turned over onto my side, when something tugged at my wrist - <em>ah shit!<em> I opened my eyes, to see what was pulling painfully at my wrist and everything was so bright. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Kate? Baby? Are you awake?" Jacob voice sounded like music to my ears.

When I opened my eyes again Jacob was leaning over me shielding most of the light so I could see him. He looked terrible!

"Jacob!" I reached up to touch his face "what happened to you?" he cupped my hand that was resting on his cheek.

"Nothing, im fine. How do you feel?"  
>"Sore" he winced when I said that then I realised what he must have though, my eyes winded<p>

"No! Not like that… my back and everything hurts that's all…"

Jacob looked at me intently "Will you tell me what happened last night?" he leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips, and I couldn't help the tears that escaped.

"I will if i can get off this table" I said quietly. Jacob instantly lifted me up and held me in his arms, and then he sat down in the chair next to the bed, cradling me to his chest.

"Did he… did he… Y'know?" Jacob was shaking slightly until I shook my head. And chocked out a "No, he didn't"

He sighed and hugged me closer to him. I couldn't help but cry into his chest.

Shawn Rix had destroyed me. He'd taken everything id worked so hard for away from me, he'd known me 4 days and undid 17 years' worth of barrier.

"But he was going to, Jake I was so scared"

He held me tighter to him, while I cried, hissing my forehead and whispering 'I love yous' over and over. After a while of crying out my fear, and hatred for Shawn, I finally manage to stop for long enough to look up at Jacob.

He looked down at me the instant I looked at him.

"Jake, I need to tell you something" he just looked at me bracing himself for whet ever it was I was going to say. I swallowed hard "I've… I've never been with anyone before"

He didn't respond. So I crashed my lips to his dragging my hand through his hair. Then I whispered against his lips "I want it to be with you. Last night I thought… I thought that I wouldn't get that chance. I don't want to lose that chance Jacob"

He kissed me back.

But we both knew it wouldn't be soon. I needed time to heal.

I was totally exposed; I was just a ball of raw emotion now.

**Comment****s guys? ****  
><strong>**I promise everything gets happier from here on out. ****  
><strong>**Thank you, Katie xx**


	27. Healing

It took about 3 months - that is for me to completely get over everything. Because it wasn't just the whole Shawn thing I had to deal with, I had the shock of _everything_ finally catching up with me.

But there were some good things that came out of this whole healing process.

Me and Jacob were closer than ever. And I also bonded closely with Rosalie, she shared her story with me and we could both relate to each other.

The first few weeks were the worst, I could just about manage to go to college, and I would only go if Jacob dropped me and picked me up – which he did. I wouldn't go anywhere other than college, and when I finally did venture out, it was either with Jacob, or Christian, Lara and Jen.

It didn't last very long, because I didn't see Shawn _ever. _So I finally started going out more often - sometimes even alone.

I hated what Shawn had made me become, I was just a shell of my former self for the first few weeks. But like I said Shawn's disappearing act helped, and I was back to _almost _normal quicker than I thought I would be.

Jacob wouldn't tell me what he had done to Shawn that night, no matter how much I asked him. Neither would Paul or Quill.

I spent a lot of time thanking them, and everyone for helping me, and also apologising for not listening.

I think we were all getting on each other's nerves with me constantly apologising and thanking everyone, and everyone asking me if I was alright.

So in the end, I just had to make myself alright, because I couldn't take it anymore.

A lot happened in those 3 months.

Emily and Embry were getting really close. And one night when Jacob was out with his pack she came into my room, and just plonked herself down on my bed.

"Kate" oh no, I knew that face

"What's wrong?" I squinted my eyes "what have you done?"

"Im pregnant"

It didn't come as a shock to me, but I can't say the same for Embry and Jacob and well everyone.

I knew from the second she told me that she was pregnant that she wouldn't get rid of it. We'd always talked about that kind of thing – y'know when you're young and bored in school, you end up making up cinereous with your friends asking each other 'what would you do if you got pregnant now?' we were around 14 years old (I know it's terrible) but at least we knew facts. Em would always say that she could never get rid of her baby – but I couldn't say the same.

I always said that I would if it happened to me, that I would be too young and I didn't want to ruin my life. Emily didn't agree, but it was her opinion and her life. So what can you do?

Renesmee and Seth were in total shock that Emily could get pregnant. And Edward even warned Renesmee that she better not try it. They did look really happy at the news that half vampires could have babies, it was quite cute and sickly at the same time. I couldn't even imagine becoming a mother now, let alone get excited about it.

There were constant debates about what the baby would be and in the end it was decided that the baby would be more human than anything, and would carry some resemblance of a vampire and a shape-shifter.

Emily made it through the three months without any hic-ups, and has just had her first 12 week scan.

And that about brings us back to the now.

As for me though – me and Jacob still haven't made any move to be that intimate yet.

But it was getting closer to the time, because I had just about had enough of not being with him like that.

I still haven't seen him in wolf form, but he promised me that I would – soon.

And I still haven't met most of his family and friends yet, but that's ending tonight.

Because now im all better mentally. And im back! Sharp as a razor and raring to go!

So yea – tonight I was going to a bon fire on the beach in La Push with Jake, and I was going to meet everyone. _Everyone who hadn't seen me passed out and covered in spew that is. _

**Eeeeeeeeek! Thank you SO much for all the lovely reviews! ****  
>I hope your enjoying. <strong>**  
>Love, Katie x<strong>


	28. Spirit Warriors

I didn't know what to wear tonight for the best; it's been quite cold lately so I settled for some skinny jeans boots and one of jakes hoodies.

I was strutting around my bedroom in just my underwear trying to find my top, when I felt a pair of warm hands slip around my waist.

Jake pulled me towards him so my back was leaning up against his chest, and he started kissing my neck.

"You really should get dressed quicker…" he started nibbling on my ear as his whispered it.

"You really should knock."

He chuckled and then spun me around so the backs of my legs were pressed up against the edge of my bed, and then he laid me down climbing on top of me, kissing me deeply.

He was running his hands up and down my body, and then up and down my thighs, squeezing them gently.

We were like this for a while until we were really pushed for time, and I reluctantly got dressed (in clothes, not re-putting my underwear on) – with Jacob watching me all the time.

Emily and Embry were making out in the back of jakes car while they waited for us, and I couldn't not notice the fact that he was always touching her stomach in an affectionate way.

"Dude! Not in the back of my car" Jacob warned them as we got in the front.

I just shot them a grin over my shoulder.

Jacob had his hand on my leg the whole ride to La Push, and I had my hand on top of his with our fingers entwined.

I was a little nervous about tonight, and don't ask me how, but Jake could sense it and he squeezed my leg gently.  
>"Stop worrying babe"<p>

We pulled up at the car park at the beach and I could see the glow of the fire in the distance. Embry could hardly wait for me to get out of the car, before he climbed out pulling Emily behind him, and practically ran to the beach.

"There's food" Jacob stated as he came around the car to me and laced his fingers with mine.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" I giggled. Jacobs head snapped down at me, then he backed me up to lean against the car, and suddenly his lips were attacking mine.

"You haven't laughed like that in ages…" he kissed me again a bit more gently this time. "I forgot how beautiful you are when you laugh"

I just blushed.

"Come on" he pecked me on the lips and pulled me down to the beach.

There were so many people! There was practically an even number of both men and women; it seemed practically everyone had a partner.

"Hey Kate!" Quill ran over to me with a little girl with dark hair on his shoulders smiling widely.

"Hi Quill. Who's this then?" I smiled looking up at the girl.

Quill shot a glance at Jacob quickly, thinking I wouldn't notice.

"This is Claire. Claire-bear say hey to Kate"

She just laughed and squeaked out a little hello.

"It's good to see your better Kate" he looked at me expectantly like I was about to burst out crying or something. Or probably worse – be sick all over him.

"Yea, it's good to feel better too" Jacob kissed my head and squeezed my hand supportively.

Then I was dragged off to the camp fire.

Jake introduced me to almost everyone and they were all lovely. A bit suspicious of me (I forget about the vampire side of me) but nice. It turns out almost all of the pack had imprinted on girls. Some were more serious than others, like Sam (who I learnt used to be the alpha before the whole Bella incident) and Emily, they were married with 2 children.

And then there was Kim and Jared, who had just got married and Kim was heavily pregnant.

And Paul – the one who saved me form choking – and Jakes sister Rachel who were happily married.

Seth and Renesmee were more or less just like me and Jacob.

We were all sat around the fire, and the guys were cooking hot dogs, and hoovering them up.

"Eat something babe" Jacob said between stuffing his face

"I am" I smiled and nibbled on my hot dog.

Embry was practically feeding Emily, making sure that she kept herself and the baby fed.

"Bella jumped?" she stood up with a jolt.

Both me and Embry stood at the same time.

"What Em?" I think she was having another vision. I held her hand while Embry held the other one and everyone's eyes were on us.

"What's the matter? What are you seeing?" I asked her quietly.

"Bella jumped off – off a cliff. And Jacob… he saved her" he eyes focused again. And she sat back down like nothing had happened.

I sat back down next to Jacob. And just looked at him, and he looked at me.

"She wanted to go cliff diving, and she almost drowned. What was I meant to do?" he stuffed in some more hotdog. And Embry was left to explain about Emily's gift.

"Right!" Sam clapped his hands together snapping me out of my own daze. "Story time"

And what a story it was! I never knew the pack had so much history; he told us all about how they descended from Spirit Warriors and eventually took the form of a wolf.

And how 'The Cold Ones' tried to attack the tribe and roused the gene, and the third wife's sacrifice to save the tribe.

I did feel a little awkward while this story was being told – even though I knew I couldn't do anything about it, or that it wasn't really my fault. I just felt kind of disgusted about the way some vampires behave.

And im sure there were some eyes on me while this story was being told.

Jake held me close to him the whole time, keeping me warm. It was lovely sitting there all snuggled up with him listening to the stories. It was really romantic, with the fire flickering away.

Once the stories had finished the boys started eating – _again!_

Then Leah – she was the only girl in the pack – came over to me. And it hadn't gone un- noticed that she hadn't taken her eyes off Emily the whole time, maybe she was lesbian?

I didn't know.

Anyway she came up to me "Hi Kate, can I have a word with you?"

She smiled a little. She really was quite pretty with her short dark hair and her dark eyes. Why didn't she have an imprint?

"Um, yea sure wha-"

"Leah" Jacobs voice was low and thick with authority, it was kind of warning too.

"Jake. Im only gonna' have a chat with her"

Why did I get the feeling there was going to me more to this 'chat' than she wanted me to believe?


	29. You'll be next

"I think this is far enough now?" Leah had practically walked me half way up the beach.

I turned around back to the camp fire, and I could just about make everyone out.

"Not far enough, but it will do" All the niceness had gone now. I squinted my eyes at her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I put my hands on my hips.

"You and Jacob. That's what" she moved towards me a little. "Im gonna' get right to the point. If you're gonna' mess him about and then run off with some leech that you have lined up on the side lines. Then you better start running now."

I couldn't pretend that I was offended by her calling vampire's leeches because I really wasn't.

"And what makes you think that I would do that?" I shot at her.

She seemed to pause for a second and then "Every girl who gets with Jacob does it"

"_Every girl?_" I repeated "How many girlfriends has he had?"

"Not many" she admitted "After… _her_ he kind of refused to let any girl get near him. He turned into a 'fuck em and chuck em' jerk. He loved to have control over them."

I was shocked. _My Jacob was like that?_

"And who was this girl who made him like that?" as if I needed to ask. But it's always nice to hear it out loud.

"Bella" she practically spat the word.

I heard someone hiss then. I looked at Leah who was just looking at me. Oh my god it was me who hissed! What the fuck? _Hissing now Kate? Seriously? __  
><em>  
>"I knew it."<p>

Leah looked a little shocked "You don't like Bella?"

"Of course I don't like her! I've heard all about the way she treated Jacob. And I'd quite happily rip her throat out for it."

Leah smiled at me "Join the club"

"Yea, don't worry. I have no intension of hurting Jacob."

"I can see that now. Sorry if I came off too strong, it's just being inside each other's heads for so long – I really couldn't watch him go through that all again"

"You can hear each other's thoughts?" _Christ. _

"Yea, but only when we phase. Anyway come on, let's get back!"

When we finally got back to the camp fire all the girls were huddled together talking - including Emily (my Emily) – me and Leah joined them, and I squashed in next to Emily.

"I think it's so cute that you and Embry are having a baby! Embry's gonna' be a daddy!" Kim gushed rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Yea I couldn't believe it either. I thought he would freak out when I told him – well freak out more than he did" Em laughed a little.

"Embry's going to make a great father, you just watch" Sam's Emily joined in. "You couldn't ask for a better father for your children, they probably are the most protective men on earth" we all laughed.

"Do you know what you're having Kim?" I asked

"Well a baby hopefully" she laughed "Yea we couldn't wait to find out, it's a girl" she beamed.

"Awww that's cute!"

Jacob and the guys were not too far away, just enough so they were out of ear shot, so we could talk girl stuff. I caught Jacob looking at me a couple of times; it was really sexy the way he kept looking at me.

"You and Kate are going to be next…" the convocation had carried on while I got lost in my Jacob daze. I tuned back into the convocation just in time it seems, Kim was talking about me?

"Yea I bet you will" Emily smiled a motherly smile.

"Maybe we will" Rachel smirked a little.

"Maybe we will what?" I didn't know what they were talking about.

"You and Rachel! You'll be the next ones to be having a little baby!"

I was just speechless, but not for long. I let out one of those hysterical laughs - when you really can't believe that something was just said – "Oh no, no NO! I don't think  
>so" I was still laughing "No baby's for me, thank you very much!"<p>

Everyone just looked shocked. Apart from my Emily, who was laughing with me.

"Well… im sure you'll change your mind" Kim said.

"No, im sure I won't" I laughed out.

I wish I'd noticed sooner that the guys had all gathered round us, waiting to take their; wives/girlfriends/mothers of their baby's to come - home.

Everyone left. Kim needed a little help from Jared to get up, and Embry snuck Em off with his arm firmly around her.

Jacob was just standing there, looking down at me.

"Im going home" was all he said to me.

I stood up, brushing some of the sand off me. "You're not coming back home with me?"

"No, my father's gone on a fishing trip with Charlie. So I've got the house to myself." his voice was sharp and snippy. What the hell was going on?

He started walking away from me.

"Umm, shall I go home then?" he stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"No" and then he kept walking.

I couldn't believe I actually followed him, what the hell had gotten into me?

He'd started the engine before I'd even got in the car.

"Is something wrong?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer me, or speak to me the whole way home.


	30. Cold shoulder

I thought that maybe by the time we'd gotten to his house he would have spoken to me.

But no! Nothing, just complete silence all the way home.

And silence when we were in the house too. He just walked in, sat down on the sofa and started watching sport on the TV. He just blanked me completely.

I'd only had one hotdog at the party, and then I struggled to eat it, so I was hungry now.

"Mind if I make myself a sandwich?" he didn't even answer me. Well after all the times that Esme had fed him, im sure he wouldn't mind me making myself a damn sandwich.

I took me ages to find all the things that in needed in the kitchen, and all the time I was still getting the cold shoulder.

I couldn't help worrying; what if he was going to split up with me? What if it was the stuff id said about Bella with Leah? What if it was the fact that I physically hissed?

Was he fed up with me not being the girl that he fell in love with? Didn't he want me anymore after Shawn had his hands on me? GOD! I can't take this anymore.

I took my sandwich into the living room and sat down next to Jacob, who the whole time I tried to eat– ignored me.

I thought I wanted something to eat, but the more I tried to eat it, the more I didn't want it. But I was still hungry. Maybe Esme would make me something to eat.

I stood up and walked over to the front door, and pulled on my boots. I could feel Jacob's eyes burning into my back. Then I walked over to the window and peeked out. It was dark. And if I was going to go home, I'd have to walk. I was better now, but maybe not better enough to go walking around at night.

But when I looked at Jacob, he just clapped his eyes at me and turned back to the tv.

Well better or not, I was gonna' have to walk it.

"Well it's been a lovely night – while it lasted Jake, but im going home. I don't quite fancy watching you ignore me all night over nothing, so I'll Leave you to sit here and stew" I mumbled the last bit.

"What, you think this is over nothing!" he shouted and threw the remote across the room.

I wasn't going to stand for this!

"Well what the hell have I done? If you're gonna' finish with me then just do it!" I hissed again and both me and Jacob were shocked.

"I can't believe what you said Kate!" he growled.

"What you mean that you can't believe i insulted your precious Bella, is that it Jake?"

He marched over to me, and I backed up against the front door the instant my back hit the door, I was snapped back to the night in the bathroom with Shawn, and I just instantly braced myself for a blow. But when it didn't come, and I opened my eyes I realised where I was and slowly looked up at Jacob. Who – you have to hand it to him – looked ashamed.

"What did I say that was so terrible Jake?" my voice gave everything away; my fear my hurt that he was treating me like this. You just can't trust your own body.

He ran his hands through his thick hair.

"You said you didn't want to have kids…" he looked so upset.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?" I looked up at him.

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong with that? Im the alpha of my pack, I _have _to have children to pass on that role too."

"So that's it then, just keeping the genes flowing" I nodded "Charming Jake really." I stepped around him, grabbing his hoodie. "it's nice to know that you didn't want them, just for the chance to have kids."

"No, that's not what I meant!" he grabbed my arm "Im an Alpha, I have to have kids. But I also _want _them"

"Well, go find someone to impregnate then. Maybe one of those girls that you '_fucked and chucked'_ will want to give you a child!" I snapped at him, and pulled my arm away.

"No, it has to be you kate…"

I spun round to face him I couldn't hold it back any longer "WELL I DON'T WANT A BABY! IM 18 FOR GOD SAKE JAKE! AND YOUR ONLY 20!" he just stood there staring at me.

I calmed myself down and continued "im just 18, I can't have a baby now. That doesn't mean I don't want a baby in the future. Just not now..."

"But you said – you said you didn't want a baby" he stepped closer to me.

"No, I said I didn't want one _now_. That's what they were all talking about. Not the future"

"But I thought – wait, so you do want children?"

"Yes" I sighed "Doesn't everyone? Just not now that's all"

"Im so sorry Kate" he pulled me to him "Im so sorry I've been such an idiot. I thought, I don't know what I thought. Im sorry, please"

"It's ok" I mumbled into his chest. Was it? Maybe it was. "It doesn't mean we can't practice making them though…"

did I just say that? _Fuck sake. __  
><em>  
>He pulled me over to the sofa with him and sat me down. Then he actually took my boots off for me and threw them towards the door.<p>

"Are you sure? I mean do feel ok about it?" he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

I blushed "Look Jake, it's been almost 4 months since we met, and 3 months since… since y'know. Im ready."

**Comments on Jake and kate's little tiff? ****  
>Don't panic I know what you all want, and you'll get it ;D <strong>**  
>Thank you for the reviews everyone, Katie xx<strong>


	31. Soul mates

After a lot of very heavy kissing on the sofa, I found myself lying on Jacobs's bed. He kind of steered me across his room, kissing me constantly and laid me down underneath him.

After a while he started to undo the button on my jeans, and I put my hands under his top onto the bare skin of his chest and stomach.

Very gently and very slowly he pulled my top over my head, and took my jeans and the rest of my clothes off.

It felt nice, but weird, weird but nice. I'd never been with a boy _this_ way before.

I felt a bit awkward about Jake seeing my body. Y'know I wasn't the one to go dancing around my bedroom with no clothes on. I know he'd seen me in my underwear plenty of times, but it had taken a while for that to happen.

Jacob kept telling me that I was beautiful and that he was so glad that I was there, and he kept stroking me and caressing me and holding me and kissing me. After a while I completely relaxed.

After a lot more kissing and getting to know each other (if that's what you want to call it) it was obvious that we were heading in a definite direction.

Jacob pulled himself away from me. "God!" a growl escaped from low in his chest "You're amazing, you're driving me crazy, you're so gorgeous."

I sat up a little bit and looked at him as his hands roamed over my body.

He was so stunning. He had one hell of an amazing body! And he had a beautiful face to match. And he was an amazing boyfriend.

What had I done to deserve this?

My eyes travelled down his chest, admiring his muscles and his six pack, then I moved my gaze away from him when my eyes travelled down a bit further.

How do I explain what was happening below Jacobs waist without being… well without being total filth?

It's really hard to talk about sex without either turning it into a porno, or being like a Victorian house wife.

How about I just compare it to a small oak tree?

Isn't that good? Discreet yet symbolic?

Doesn't sound too filthy, but at the same time leaves you in no doubt what so ever that Jacob had a hard-on that could cut diamonds.

Oooops! – oh whatever.

While we're on the subject, I might as well tell you that it was big enough to make me fear for my insides.

And thank god, Jacob didn't have some stupid name for his… Throbbing Man Hood.

So he didn't introduce me to it by saying something stupid like 'Little Jacob likes you' because I swear if he did, I'd probably punch him.

Although, I didn't know if I was quite ready to make friends with his Throbbing Man Hood just yet.

It's not like I'd done this before, and had the slightest clue what the hell I was doing.

Don't get me wrong, I know how to please a man, just not with my body as such, but I had nothing against Jacobs Throbbing Man Hood – apart from my thigh obviously.  
>But I felt nervous.<p>

Right away Jacob sensed it, and caught me by the arm and said urgently "We don't have to do anything Kate, we can just lay here if you want to." Normally men wouldn't say something like that would they? I mean c'mon.

But I believed Jake.

I knew that he meant it.

I trusted him.

I knew that if he said, we could just lay here, he meant it.

But was it what I wanted? Quite frankly, no.

Yes I was nervous, but damn it! I wanted to have sex with him so bad. He was my boyfriend, I was his imprint, and we were soul mates. I wanted to give to him what no one else would ever get.

"I don't want to stop" I whispered. He kissed me deeply.

"What about, y'know" I was really struggling here.

"What do you mean?" he nuzzled my neck. I could tell he was winding me up. "Babe, will you relax? I've got some here"

What was left for me to me embarrassed about? Oh right, yea! – Whether I'd be any good or not - nothing major.

He kissed me again. And things became a lot more serious. I looked at him, and his eyes were almost black with desire.

"Kate" he whispered "I haven't y'know, been with anyone in a while"

Haven't you! Well that was a surprise. I would have thought that for someone as stunning as my Jacob (yea he's _mine)_ everyday would have been a fuckfest.

But then again, I had been on the scene for 4 months. I guess that is a long time in boy time.

"It's ok" I whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" he laughed

"I don't know" I laughed too.

Then he followed the condom ritual, reselling around in a draw, then the crinkling of the paper, and then the battle to get it on right.

Now, this is where I get a little vague, im sorry. But I won't be giving you a play by play of our encounters. Yes note the extra s.

I could describe all the back arching and the gasping, but I don't want to. And it would take away the real genuine amazingness of it all, and how lovely and sweet it really was.

Can I just say that a good time was had by all? And by all I mean us two.

But I will tell you that he kissed me everywhere, and when I say everywhere I _mean ever__y__where. _And when he wasn't doing that, he was covering me with delicious little tiny bites.

And I will also tell you about the moment when he was eventually inside me. And how I was terrified that it was really going to hurt, and how gentle he was with me.

It didn't hurt (thank god for the vampire side of me) and it was beautiful.

I'll also tell you that he whispered frantically in my ear while he was on top of me, amazing things, like how beautiful I was, and how delicious my skin tasted, and how turned on he was.

And when I wrapped my legs around him to pull him deeper inside me, I thought I would die if he stopped and die if he didn't.

But I really don't think that you need me to tell you, than when we both finished we were both panting and gasping and slippery with sweat. And he grinned and looked down at me and admiringly said "Jesus Kate, that was amazing"

I'll just say 'One day my Prince will come' and well im glad to tell you that he already had. And so had I for that matter.

After it was all over – for the third time – we just laid in bed, kissing and laughing and talking.

And when I finally fell asleep, practically laying on top of Jake totally naked.

I dreamt about our baby.


	32. Beautiful wolf

And that's how we carried on, all weekend. Well, until Billy came home.

And needless to say I was feeling a little bit rough every time I moved. Well, wouldn't you?

But anyway! Jacob had brought me breakfast in bed, after our first night together. It was so romantic, expect for the fact I couldn't eat it.

But it got eat, by Jacob instead.

So come Sunday morning when Billy came home from fishing, Jacob had to go out on patrol, and I had to go home so I could eat _something. _

Jake couldn't drop me home, but Seth was going to see Ness so I got a ride with him.

I burst through the front door, calling for Esme, and ran for the kitchen.

"You don't need to shout Hunny, I can hear you"

"Yea, sorry" I said in a rush. "Can you make me something to eat please, im starving!"

"What. Didn't Jacob feed you?" she laughed.

"Yea, I just couldn't eat anything" I plonked myself down on the stool at the table.

Jasper looked at me over his paper.

"Mornin' Kate" he drawled

"Morning jazz" I smiled.

Then everyone else filed into the kitchen, and sat at the table.

Emily, Embry, Seth, Ness and Bella.

"We've been thinking of baby names" Emily announced looking at me.

"Oh yea?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Yep. If it's a boy… I like the name Riley"

Everyone stopped.

Emily looked at them all. "What's wrong with that name?"

"Well, considering it was the name of a vampire that tried to kill Bella. Im not sure it's too popular with everyone" Esme cleared it up.

Tried to kill Bella? Really? AMAZING!

"Oh I really like that name Em!" I smiled widely "Don't let that stop you from naming it Riley. You've always liked that name."

"Yea I have" she looked sideways at Embry, who sighed.

"If you like it hun, Its fine with me"

"Great" I smiled.

"You not hungry anymore?" jasper questioned me as I pushed my breakfast around my plate.

"Im still hungry… I just can't eat it." What the hell was wrong with me? I was starving, yet I couldn't eat anything?

Jasper watched me intensely.

"Leave it, if you don't want it" Esme pulled the plate away from me.

I nearly fell off my stool when I heard a howling noise coming from outside.

"Oh my god! What was that!" I screeched as I threw myself off my stool.

"It's ok" jasper chuckled. "It's just Jacob."

"Jacob? What? Is he hurt?"

"No, he's just calling you"

Jacob was calling me? Then I realised, I was finally going to see him as a wolf.

I practically flew down the stairs and out the back.

I stopped just short of the grass, when I saw what was in front of me. This wasn't a wolf, it was a horse! It was huge. But it was clearly a wolf.

I stepped back a bit, im sure my mouth was hanging open. Then the wolf made a kind of whining noise, almost like a begging sort of sound. And then it got down on its stomach.

Was it Jacob? How could I tell?  
><em><br>Oh suck it up Kate, Jesus!_

I inched towards the wolf, and then I could see by its eyes – Jacobs's eyes. It was Jacob. Then it – no it wasn't an it – it was Jacob.

Then _Jacob_ slowly stood up as a got closer to him. He was so tall!

He was a beautiful wolf. He had lovely russet brown fur. I was finally close enough to him, for me to reach out and touch him.

So I did. When I reached out to Jacob a rumbling sound came from him, and I snapped my hand back. Then he just stepped forward and nudged his head into my stomach.

And then I slowly ran my fingers through his fur.

"Jake?" why I asked I don't know. I knew it was him.

Then there was another rumbling sound. And this time I laughed.

"Awww who's a pretty boy then?" I joked as I stroked behind his ears.

Then he licked my face and I laughed even harder.

We stood like this for a while. Until _someone!_ Just had to interrupt.

Of course when I turned around it was Bella.

"Hey Jake" she said quietly. And I just couldn't help it, I wrapped arm arms fully around his neck, and buried my face him his fur. He smelled amazing.

"My Jake" I mumbled into his neck. And then he let out another one of those rumbles.

Then I pulled back, kissed him on the nose giggling and walked away.

I just made it into the house when Bella caught up with me.

"Kate, can we talk?"

I didn't bother turning around.

"What about?" my voice was like ice.

"I don't know what I've done to upset you so much?"  
><em><br>Oh how about breaking my soul maters heart!_ That wouldn't cut it. So I just said nothing.

"Kate?" she came and stood in front of me. I just breathed deeply. _In through the nose, out through the mouth_. "Can I talk to you about Jacob?" _In through the nose, out through the mouth kate!_

"What do you want to talk about him for?" I didn't pretend to hide my annoyance.  
>"You do know that me and Jacob were a long time ago, and even then there wasn't a 'Me and Jacob'" she stepped a bit closer to me. "I know I hurt him Kate. But imagine how much worse it would have been if I decided to be with Jacob and not Edward."<p>

I had to supress a hiss.

"Can you imagine it Kate?"  
><em><br>Yes, all too well!_

"Jacob was meant for _you_, not me. That's why I could never love him enough. I loved Edward because Edward was made for me. And you're the only one who can love Jacob enough."

What did she want me to say?

Did she want me to admit that I was permanently scared that Jacob would leave me and run back to her? Is that what she wanted to hear? Well it wasn't happening.

"Yea, your right" was all I could manage.

She smiled at me. "So, can we be friends?"

"Mmmm" was all I said, then I went to my room.

I spent all day in my room; going over everything in my head, marvelling about Jacob, remembering our weekend, being hungry.

And then Jacob came in, topless too.

"What's the matter babe?" he asked me as he threw himself down on the bed next to me.

"I just missed you" I mumbled as I snuggled up against his side.

"N'awww babe" he pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. "I missed you too"

We stayed like that for ages, I really had missed being in his arms.

"Jake?" I mumbled against his chest.

"Mmmm?" he was half asleep.

"Do you love me more than you loved Bella?" I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

That was it. He wasn't half asleep anymore. He flipped me over so I was underneath him. I still didn't open my eyes.

"Kate…" he touched my cheek "Look at me"

I did.

He did his Jacob sigh, and his eyes just bore into mine.

"What I felt for Bella, _felt. _Was just childish love, we were best friends and that's all there was too it. Even though I couldn't see it at the time, that's all it was. And it doesn't even scratch the surface of what I feel for you. Do you hear? It doesn't even come close. We were never meant to be more than friends, because I was always meant for you. I was born to love you."

How could I argue with that?

"So you won't leave me?"

"Oh Kate" he rolled on his back pulling him with me, so I was laying on top of him with my face in the crook of his neck. "I could never, ever leave you. I love you so much. You have to understand."

"I do" I pulled back to look at him. "Im sorry for questioning you, I- I just love you so much."

"I love you more" he rubbed his nose against mine. "And I want to marry you, and only you Kate."

"Do we get to have lots of baby's and live in a big house?" I giggled

"Oh" he rolled me back over "We can have thousands of baby's! And the biggest house I can buy." He grinned devilishly

"Do we get to have one of those ugly family cars?" I rubbed his nose with mine.

"The ugliest" his voice lowered.

"And will we get to have a pet dog?" I battered by eyelashes.

"Baby! You can have a pet giraffe if you want one"

my laughed dissolved as he hungrily kissed my lips. **  
><strong>**  
><strong>**I hope you all enjoyed that. Do I get some reviews now? I've missed them. ****  
><strong>**Now, I've finally planned how my story is going to end. And im really excited to write it!****  
><strong>**I just need to sl****ap myself to stop me from rushing it. ****  
><strong>**Thank you again, Katie xx**


	33. Don't take your shoes off

"Get up!" Alice came bounding into my room.

"No" I groaned and rolled over, in my empty bed.

"Yes! Its 3 in the afternoon Kate!"

Ok let me explain. Me and Jacob had a late night last night, he's been working a lot lately so I haven't had been able to see him in the day.

So I've been going round to his garage and sitting there watching him work on some cars, and by the time he's finished with them it's usually been around 9 in the evening. And then he insists that he takes me out, even though I'd be happy just for him to come home; eat, bath and then let me run my fingers over his face tickling him until he falls asleep. But no, he _has_ to take me out.

So by the time we get to the cinema and watch the film, then he usually makes me go for something to eat – well he eats, I watch. And then we usually go for a walk along the beach or something, and then we come home and have some _us time_ in bed. It's really late.

But then he has to get up for work and im still dead to the world. And it makes me feel bad.

And then the other reason for me sleeping till 3 is well – I like to sleep, and im 18.

"Kate, get up! The party starts at 7!" Oh yea. And tonight is Halloween. And Alice is throwing a party.

I managed to drag myself out of bed, and then sit around for a while watching True Blood with Emmett.

And then Alice ruined it, and made me start getting ready.

I was dressing up as Snow White, with my own personal touch of course. It was more of a fancy dress party rather than a Halloween party.

And only the women in this family were dressing up well all of us expect for Esme.

And Jacob refused point blank to dress up, even when I was sitting on him in bed bouncing up and down saying "I can be little red riding hood. And you can be the big bad wolf" but no he wouldn't have it. Although he said we could play that game whenever, just not in public.

He's a cheeky one.

And he's in work today, so he's coming straight over after he finishes. And I can't wait for him to see me in my outfit.

Alice is dressing up as Tinker Bell from Peter Pan – which I think is quite fitting.

Rosalie is going as the Ice Queen from Narnia, again fitting.

Renesmee is going as Cinderella. Bella is going as Belle from Beauty and the beast.

Emily is going as a pumpkin – no im just joking. She's showing, but not enough to cut it as a pumpkin. So she's going as a semi slutty pirate, well after all she is pregnant.

And then there's me as a full on slutty Snow White.

Rosalie focused on me the most, while I was getting ready. And don't ask me how she did it but she made me look paler than I already was. My hair was full of volume – like to the max. And it even had a little red bow in it. My eyes were lightly lined but with big lashes, and I had deep red lips and my cheeks had the tiniest of blush.

And as for the costume, _well_ it raised a few eyebrows.

It was like Snow White's with the bodice/corset, and puffy sleeves with a very short yellow skirt. And id added my own extra bits to it; I was wearing black stocking and suspenders, with red heels.

Carlisle nearly burst a blood vessel when he saw me, and Emmett's jaw hit the ground. So I knew it was good.

Alice had decorated the entire living room and kitchen and well everywhere; the drive leading to the house, the entrance room, with lights and Halloween decorations. And the lights were turned off in the house, and there was even a DJ and proper strobe disco lights – the lot! And the music was blasting. Just the way I liked it.

There was even a punch that looked like blood.

Everyone started arriving at 7, lots of people id never met before, but knew Bella, Alice and Edward. And they all kept saying that they haven't changed a bit – and what was their secret.

And it wasn't long before everyone got dancing, and drinking the never ending punch and eating the Halloween style food.

Some guys tried to trap into dancing with them, but I managed to escape.

I was more hungry than ever tonight, and it was killing me.

Lara Christian and Jen all arrived at around 8 and screeched and screamed when they saw me.

Lara was dressed in the standard bunny costume, Christian was dressed as a pimp, and Jen had actually gone with the Halloween theme and was dressed as a cat. They all looked really amazing.

"Jen!" I screeched when I first saw her, she had on the tightest leather trousers I'd ever seen.  
>I hugged her and I couldn't help but notice her perfume "Oh my god Jen! Your perfume is amazing! Let me smell?" I grabbed her wrist and pressed my nose on the inside where people spray their perfume. Oh god. It was the most amazing perfume id ever smelt.<p>

"What perfume is that?" I was still sniffing her wrist.

"Uh, it's just a Britney Spears one, the one in the blue bottle" I sniffed again, then dropped her wrist.

"Oh, well it doesn't smell much like it really. But I like it" we all just laughed and then I showed them to the drinks and the food.

I was sure that someone must have sprayed perfume while they were all dancing because everywhere I turned my head I kept catching the most amazing smells.

"Girls" Christians voice was mischievous "Look what I snuck from my parents drink cabinet" then he pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Oh well done Chris! Im proud of you" I nudged him, and then he poured some into all of our punches.

It wasn't enough to get us drunk but it was enough to make us all feel like dancing.

We must have been dancing for ages, because when I looked at the clock it was almost 10. And Jacob still wasn't here.  
><em><br>Where was he?_

Then I caught his scent, I couldn't miss it – ever. And I rushed over to the front door.

"Jacob!" I shouted, and practically threw myself at him.

His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me close to him, I could smell the oil and the general smells of the garage on him, but I could also smell his stunning scent.  
>And I pressed my face into his neck, and moaned.<p>

"I missed you too" he laughed a little then pulled me back and his eyes widened.

"What the HELL are you wearing?" his eyes shot up and down my body.

"What don't you like it?" this boy had the power to destroy me.

He swallowed hard and then met my eyes again.

"Yes of course I like it. I love it. You look amazing." I giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

"I just wish I was the only one to see you wearing this kind of thing" He'd backed me up against a dark corner of the room without me even knowing, and he ran his hands up and down my thighs playing with the suspenders.

"But baby" I breathed against his lips "You'll get to see my in _just _these" he groaned and kissed me hard and I couldn't help but hitch my leg up a little to wrap around him lower leg.

His hands flitted between my legs and I gasped against his lips, and that made him kiss me even harder.

"I can smell you Kate" he was practically growling "Your scent is driving me wild"

His hand was still between my legs, and his other was holding my waist tightly.

"It's what you do to me Jake" I was practically breathless.

"GET A ROOM!" someone shouted and then wolf whistled. Jacob held me tighter and growled quietly, and glared in the direction of the voice.

He pulled back a little and I dropped my leg.

"Im gonna' go change my top, then go find the boys" he mumbled against my lips.

"Ok, I need to go entertain my friends before they think I've run off." He liked his lips.

"We'll finish this tonight" he used his special alpha voice the one he used on me, and then he kissed me again.

Once Jacob had left and I wasn't consumed by his scent anymore, the strong perfume smell hit me like a sledge hammer. And it really made me edgy. _What the hell was that smell?_

It was everywhere.

I found Lara, Jen and Christian still dancing, so I joined them, trying to ignore the intense smell.

There was a smash that could barely be heard over the music, but it was quite close so I heard it. Someone had smashed on of Esme glass ornaments.

"Hang on guys, let me go get something to clean that up" I don't think they heard me, because when I came back with a brush and pan, Jen had taken her shoes off, and had stood right in the glass.  
><em><br>Fuck sake!__  
><em>  
>"Oh my god Jen!" Christian screeched at her.<p>

"What! My feet hurt; I had to take them off! I didn't see it!"

I came closer and she was sitting on the floor, with her foot resting on her opposite thigh.

"What the hell happened?" I snapped at her.

"I stood in the glass" then she stretched out her foot to me. She might as well have rammed it in my face.

"Oh god" was all I could manage. My throat burned. I could smell the blood. I could taste it. I could hear it! Swishing around in her veins. I wanted to touch- NO! I stopped myself.

I dropped the dust pan and brush and swallowed hard.

"Kate can you get a bandage?"  
>I blinked.<p>

"Oh yes, bandage. Right."

And then I bolted for the front door. As soon as I was outside, I ran around the side of the house and stood out the back, I finally let in a gulp of air.

What the hell was happening to me?

I never saw the point in pacing; it usually gets right on my nerves. But tonight I paced.

Back and forth, back and forth. Along the grass at the bottom of the porch.

I could smell the blood, I could practically taste it. I wanted to touch it! What was wrong?

My throat burnt more than it did when I was in the hospital, that time Emily cut up her hand. And that place is full of blood; cuts, stabbings, gun wounds, garden accidents,  
>DIY accidents, car accidents. You name it, and there was probably blood involved.<p>

But tonight was different.

Why?

Back and forth back and forth I went, round and round went my thoughts.

"Kate? Are you alright?"

My eyes burned, everything fucking burned. I looked up at Bella.

"Yea" I snapped, and carried on pacing. Back and forth back and forth, it was soothing. Grass, _**burn**_, plantpot, _**burn**_, grass, _**burn**_, plantpot, _**burn**_. On and on.

"You don't look alright"

"Im fine"

She left me alone.

Grass, _**burn**_, plantpot, _**burn**_, grass, _**burn**_, plantpot, _**burn**_.

"Kate?" I looked up. Carlisle, Bella and Jacob stood watching me.

My eyes burned.

I swallowed "Yea?"

Grass, _**burn**_, plantpot, _**burn**_, grass, _**burn**_, plantpot, _**burn**_.

"Are you feeling ok?"

Yea im fine" my voice strained past the burn in my throat.

"You don't look ok, babe" Jacob.

"Im fine!"

"Kate… have you missed your period?" Bella.

I stopped. why the hell would she ask me something like that? .. she probably thought that's the reason i was acting like this.

"What?" I looked at her. "No!"

I started up again.

Jacobs warm hands closed on my shoulders stopping me, and he turned me to face him.

"You have to tell me what's wrong. Is it was Bella said?" he was using that alpha voice again.

I looked at him.

"No, it's not" I almost choked on my own words.

"Then what is it?" his eyes were full of concern.

"It's the blood! It's everywhere. It's making my throat burn. Im so hungry. I don't know how to make it stop."

"We do Darlin'" it was Jasper. "I've been watching you. I knew this was coming"

Jasper Carlisle Jacob and Bella all looked at each other, then at me.

There was a blur then Jasper was alongside me, his cool hand on my arm, Jacobs warm hands didn't budge.

"I think its bout' time you hunt"

**I would really, really LOVE to hear you thoughts on this chapter, in fact I need to hear them.****  
>Did you see it coming? <strong>**  
>What do you think?<strong>**  
>I really love this chapter.<strong>**  
>Thank you, Katie xx<strong>**  
><strong>


	34. Snow White's dark side

I frowned. _Hunt?_ They wanted me to hunt? Why though. How was that going to help with anything?

I don't even know how to ride a horse, or work a gun.

I focused in on Jacob "Why do I need to hunt?"

He laughed a little and pulled me closer to him by my shoulders and he kissed my cheek "Not like that Kate. You need to hunt for yourself."

Jaspers hand never left my arm, and I hissed at Jasper without even thinking, Jacob just laughed.

"Sorry Jasper!" I was shocked.

Jacob was still laughing "I think you better let her go, before she kills you dude"

"Very well" and he let me go. The moment his hand left my arm, I couldn't think about anything other than the burning again, and I backed away from Jacob.

I needed to move, I needed to be moving, otherwise I was going to go back in there and-

"JASPER" Carlisle's voice pierced through my internal rant. Jasper grabbed me by my arm again, and I could think clearly.

"This is why I was holdin' your arm Kate" I took a deep breath.

"Right ok, what do you mean by hunting I don't know what to do, and I hope you don't mean go and kill _people?_"

Carlisle looked like id slapped him "No! Of course we don't! We told you we hunt animals for their blood."

I nearly gagged. It was one thing listening to them tell me how they hunt when I first got here, but it was another thing to actually do it myself.

"And it will make the burning stop?" I was willing to try it if he said yes

"Yes, it will" he smiled a little.

"How does this work then?" I could see Jacob creeping up to me out the corner of my eye.

"Jacob, this really isn't the time to go messing with her" Jasper warned him.

"Im not messing with her!" Jacob growled, he was at my side in the next instant.

"You need to go into the forest Kate, and then you can hunt there" Carlisle answered my question.

"On my own?" I almost shrieked at him.

"Of course not, Jasper, Bella and Jacob will go with you. Jasper and Bella will show you how"

The air was squashed out of my lungs with an 'umf' as Jacob scooped me up bridal style and squashed me against his chest. Jasper had let me go and was heading into the trees with Bella and I could feel the burn creeping up on me again. I was trying to focus on anything other than the pain.

"What are you doing" I choked out as Jacob started running after them.

He looked down at me and gave a cocky grin "what you want to run by yourself? We want to get you there before next week Kate"

I was miffed. "Fine" I sighed and I rested my head against his shoulder as he ran me into the trees. I closed my eyes and tried to focus.

"Babe" he kissed my forehead "we're here now"

I opened my eyes, and we were deep in the forest. He let me down and jasper took hold of my arm again.

"Right, this is how we're going to do it" why did it sound like jasper wasn't a stranger to telling people what to do. "Jacob, you should phase so you can keep track of her with us once she gets started" he tilted his head to the side "just watch she doesn't confuse you with something else and kills you"

"Jasper!" Bella shouted "you're scaring her" she looked at me. "You're not going to get him confused Kate, don't worry."

How could I not?

"Ok! I am here you don't need to talk about me like im not"

Jacob turned and started walking away.

"Jake? Where are you going?" I called after him, itching to follow.

He grinned at me over his shoulder "To phase babe!"

"Right!" jasper gripped me and turned me around to face him, so I couldn't even see Jacob disappear behind the trees. "This is how it works; you won't be fast until you get some blood inside you, so im going to help you. To start with, we're gonna' start off small, just some elk and things, and then you can work your way up"

What's elk?" I raised my eyebrow's at him.

"It's like a deer" he grinned a little at my ignorance to wild life. "Im going to run and you're going to run with me. I'll get the elk for you, then you can feed."

"Right ok-" he started running and he pulled me with him by my arm. He was running so fast! But because he was pulling me I didn't have a choice but to move my legs and run with him.

He let go of me and carried on running and I almost fell backwards id stopped so suddenly, but I backed up into something warm, and jumped.

"Oh my-" I realised it was Jacob, as his wolf self. He looked so cute as wolf I reached out and ran my hand through his fur, and he rumbled again and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Focus Kate!" jasper snapped at me, as he came back dragging a deer look-a-like by its leg, then he tossed it at my feet.

It was dead; its eye on the side that was facing me was open and staring up at me.

I started back.

"You want me to… eat it?" I looked up at jasper, Jacob rumbled behind me and Bella laughed a little.

"No, not eat it. Drink from it. Bite its neck and let your instincts take over."

"And your all just gonna' stand there and watch?"

"Just drink from it!" jasper ordered me, and Jacobs nose bumped into my back pushing me towards it.

I mumbled something unintelligent and then kneeled down in front of the deer, it was still staring at me. But who gives a shit, im no bunny hugger.

I lowered my face to its neck, and bit.

The animal's blood flooded my mouth, and it tasted amazing; better than anything I'd ever eaten before – better than the best McDonalds id ever had, better than ice cream, better than Cadbury's Chocolate - better than anything.

I gripped the animal's neck with my hands and sucked harder, closing my eyes as I drank from it.

Then it ran out of blood too quickly, and I wanted to throw the animal in my temper. I stood up quickly and looked at jasper. Who was watching me intently.

"More" was all I said. I felt alive, like I'd just had 10 Red Bulls in 10 seconds, but the thrill I felt was much more raw much more vivid.

"Let's go then. You should be able to run now" jasper took off, and I followed in his wake. I could sense Jacob and Bella flanking me, but I just followed jasper.

I spotted another deer/elk thing in the disentrance and jasper said that my instincts would take over, and he was right.

What I must have looked like, dressed as Snow White running through the forest leaping at animals, I don't know.

Snow White has a dark side children and _well_ she did live with 7 men.

I ran faster and leapt for the elk and the thrill I felt as it stiffened with shock as I grabbed it was amazing. I grabbed it tight, threw it to the floor practically jumped on it and bit.

I was a savage. And I loved it!

Repeat this scene about 20 times, and I was practically a pro.

So when I spotted a lovely looking mountain lion in the distance it was all I could do to stop myself frothing at the mouth.

This one was a fighter. I ran and leapt and grabbed it tightly but it fought back. It was scrambling and squirming underneath me, its paws flying everywhere, I was practically wrestling with the thing. I could hear the fabric of my costume splitting as it raked its claws through my clothes, doing nothing more than scramming my skin – the blood was having the desired effects on me.

When I finally pinned the bastard down, I didn't wait anytime and I bit its neck (hard too) it deserved it. And I gulped and gulped and when I was finished I was finally satisfied, I threw its body off to the side and then just looked expectantly at the 3 of them watching me.

"What?" they just carried on watching me.

"Nothing Kate, it's just different seeing you be the way you should be after all this time." Bella finally answered me.

Jacob was just watching me curiously.

"We'll head back to the party before we're missed. You seem to have the hang of it, and im sure you can run back now. Come on Bella" jasper pulled at her arm and they were gone in a flash.

I sighed with contentment; I felt the best I've ever felt.

I walked up to Jacob, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and inhaled.

"Mmmm. Something wrong Jakey?" he rumbled again, and with his nose pushed me back a little. Then he licked my face so I wasn't confused why he pushed me back. He  
>kept pushing me back with his nose until there were a few feet between us, then he started to shiver, and blur around the edges.<p>

A naked Jacob was standing in front of me, with his clothes from earlier tied to his ankle. I blushed then met his eyes.

He laughed "See something you like baby?"

I snorted "ha no" then my eyes travelled downwards "you should get dressed, looks like your cold." Then I met his eyes again, they were dark with lust.

He snorted at my comment, and pulled on his shorts, and threw his top at me.

"Put that on, there's hardly anything of your skirt left."

"Come do it for me?" like he needed me to ask, he closed the distance between us almost instantly. He pulled his top over my head, constantly making eye contact with me as he ran his hands down the sides of my body.

"There's hardly anything of my stockings left…" I whispered he got it instantly.

"Sit down" he used that alpha voice on me and I shivered and sat on the cool grass.

He kneeled in front of me and ran his hands up my legs all the time his eyes were burning. He took of my heels and rolled down each stocking slowly. Then he slipped my heels back on.

"There" he growled a little as he crawled up to meet my face "All done"

I couldn't help it, I smashed my lips against his and wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him down on top of me as I laid back. I kissed every part of his face, and when I got to his neck I even nibbled and sucked gently on it and he growled in my ear.

I could feel his hands creeping up my thighs, and with my new found strength (that id sucked out of the animals) I flipped him off me, and stood up.

His eyes were wide with sock as he laid there looking up at me  
>"Naughty Jakey!" I shouted at him. "You don't get me, until you catch me. You're the big bad wolf remember?" I giggled as I shot off into the trees.<p>

He was following me in the next instant; I could run just as fast as him in his human form now. I looked back over my shoulder, I giggled and squealed once I could see he was following me.

I ran faster.

I could hear him growling, which made me laugh with thrilling delight as he chased me.

He caught me in no time his warm hands gripping my waste, dragging me back pulling me to the floor as we rolled over and over, battling for dominance.

He rolled me over pinning me to the forest floor with half of his weight, he hissed me hard, growling playfully against my lips which earned a moan from me, driving him wild.

When I finally managed to roll him over, I kissed along his jaw again and kissed his neck nipping him, Jake squeezed my thighs gently running his hands up and down them I eagerly kissed his lips.

All I could hear, smell and taste was Jacob and I didn't even care I was in the middle of the forest.

**Comments guys?  
><strong>**Thanks, Katie xx**


	35. No more squeaking

Holiday! That's what we were doing, we were all on holiday. I made sense of it, where we were I don't know but It was hot and sunny and quite dusty with big fields of flowers… maybe crops? Must be somewhere in the south.

And now we were walking towards… a bus? A big yellow school bus. My brain didn't even question it - we all just got on it, and Emmett was there along with everyone else who I didn't register, he was leaning over the back of his seat in front of me grinning about something.

The scene changed again, and we were all in this big house with wood everywhere – not stacks of wood laying around, just like wood panelling on the walls and a big wooden stair case.

Why were we on holiday in a boarding house? There were people everywhere, coming and going from room to room. Again my brain just went along with it.

I was upstairs in the next instant, standing in a bedroom with a big white bed in the middle of the room and Jacob was lying on the bed eating something.

Then there was a girl in the room, leaning by the chest of draws that had suddenly appeared. My brain registered her as Emma Roberts the actress although I couldn't make out her features clearly.

She was flirting with Jacob.

"Remember our first time?" she giggled

"Yes, of course I do" Jacob's husky voice answered her.

My blood was boiling. They were talking about _their first time, together!_ And I was standing in _our_ bed room watching.

Then I looked at her, and she was pregnant!

"This is your baby" he silky voice said to Jacob.

I wanted to die. "You got her pregnant!" my brain told me that I said these words. Jacob looked at me coldly.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?" my heart squeezed.

"Get her to leave, we need to talk about our baby" she demanded.

And the white door was slammed in my face.

My eyes snapped open, and I realised I had been dreaming, that's why nothing made sense -but my heart was in my throat and my panic was real.

I turned my head to the right and found Jacob wide awake staring at me.

"What?" I asked him, still trying me separate the dream from reality.

"Your heart was beating like a train, and I could feel your panic while you were sleeping. What were you dreaming about?"

I sighed heavily, and rolled onto my side to face Jacob "Nothing, I just had a bad dream that's all" I snuggled in closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok, im here" he soothed. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really" I don't like talking about my dreams. Especially dreams where my boyfriend was going to be a father to someone else's baby.

"Go to sleep then babe" he kissed me gently.

I better tell you what's happened, Emily had her baby – a boy after all - and she went ahead and called him Riley. Riley Call.

She gave birth to him about 3 months ago, and he was a whopper – 8lb.9 Glad it was her and not me.

She went into labour in the house; Me, Jacob, Emmet and Embry were the only ones in at the time.

She was screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs after about 3 hours after her first contraction, and I don't think it helped when Emmett dug out a video camera and I was jumping up and down on the sofa filming it shouting "let's turn this into paranormal activity 3!" with Emmett flicking the lights on and off.

Jacob laughed but Emily screamed at me calling me an insensitive bitch.

Then Embry grabbed the camera off me and threw it at the wall, smashing it to bits. Then that pissed Jacob off and it turned into the Jerry Springer show for about half an hour.

We eventually got her to the hospital and Emily refused to let me in the room with her, but also refused to let me leave the hospital.  
>So I had to sit in the waiting room with Jacob, Emmett and the rest of the pack.<p>

Seriously _the whole pack_!

It was really uncomfortable being the only girl surrounded by all those guys, they kept asking me questions about birth and baby's that I didn't know the answer too, until Jacob told them to shut up.

We sat there for 4 hours. 4 hours of hell.

Then once we all saw the baby; oo'ed and aww'ed we were all finally allowed to leave. And I swore id never be going back.

And then Emily and Embry came home with the baby. And that was the end of any peace and quiet I ever got.

The baby cried _constantly_: it cried in the day, it cried in the night, it cried when they left it alone, it cried when they held it, it cried when it shit itself, it cried when it hadn't and it cried when it wanted to be fed. Then it only stopped crying long enough to guts down its milk. Then it started again.

I was on the brink.

Countless times me and Ness escaped down to La Push. I was knocking on Jacob's door at the early hours of the morning. And she was knocking on Seth's.

See, even the boys had stopped spending the nights with us it was so terrible.

So in the end, we gave up and I practically moved in with Jacob. Well I moved myself in, not my stuff. I usually went home in the day – but not for long.

Billy couldn't care less, because he was hardly home himself.

And Jacob loved me being in his house, so he didn't have to be around vampires all the time.

I think he just got a thrill out of my being in his territory – what with him being half wolf and all that.

We even bought a new bed and everything, because he still had a single bed from when he was younger. And oh my god it squeaked.

So we went out, hand in hand shopping for our first bed together.

We had to move things around in his room, to squash the bed in, but we managed to fit it in. But you have to turn sideways to walk around the room.

But it didn't squeak. And we could both fit in the bed.

_Oh! _And as for me and my hunting, everything was ok as long as I hunt at least every 2 weeks. Otherwise I start to get a bit tetchy around humans.

Emily doesn't seem bothered by blood, not even now after she's had the baby.

So it's just me.

And as for having to explain why I didn't come back after I went off to get a bandage at the party, I just said that I had a problem with blood. _Well_ I wasn't really lying.

Then they asked me why I didn't come back once everything was cleaned up, so I just told them the truth that I got distracted with Jacob.

I just didn't tell them it was in the middle of the forest.

And then my world got that little bit weirder, when Emily went down Emily Uley's with the baby one day and Leah happened to be there.

It wasn't an easy pill to swallow I can tell you.

"Why is she staring at my baby like that?" Emily demanded when Leah wouldn't stop looking at Riley.

I was a bit freaked out too. And we all looked to our boyfriends for answers.

"Well!" Emily was furious.

And when Leah asked to hold Riley for the 100th time Emily lost it completely.

Embry explained to Emily about imprinting and how they can imprint on a baby, but that it wasn't the same as imprinting on an adult.

That they just wanted to take care of their imprint and protect them, and then eventually they would love each other as lovers when the baby grew up.

Quill and Claire walked into Emily's house not long after the convocation had finished and we could all see for our self how it worked.

They also told us that Seth had imprinted on Renesmee when she was born.

But of course Emily wasn't having any of it, and refused to let Leah anywhere near Riley for at least a month.

But she finally came round in the end.

So anyway, I was currently sleeping down Jacobs and it was very soothing having him all around me; his clothes, his things, his scent, It helped me get back to sleep much more easily than I would have if I'd been at home.

And with everything that's happened in the last 3 months no wonder why I was having wacky dreams about people getting pregnant by my boyfriend.  
><em><br>My boyfriend. _I kissed his lips gently and watched him sleep. Then I hooked my leg over his and pressed myself to him as close as I could.

**Next chapter is a biggie. ****  
><strong>**I hope you all aint abandoned me ****  
><strong>**Please tell me what you think – I know im a nag.****  
><strong>**Katie xx**


	36. Perfect strangers

With me spending so much time down Jacob's it would be an understatement to say that I was surprised when I got home to find 2 strangers in the house.

"I've got to go to work" Jacob mumbled against my lips, but he wasn't making any attempt to move. I was still pressed firmly up against the kitchen counter.

"No stay with me, you're the boss of that place Jake" I fluttered my eyelashes at him. He groaned and pressed his face into my neck, kissing it gently.

"I know I am, but I don't like to take advantage of them, I need to pull my weight too" I sighed heavily. "Fine" I mumbled and turned around to finish off making my breakfast.

"Hey now" he brushed my hair over to one side and leaned his chin on my shoulder "don't be in a mood with me" he nibbled on my ear lobe.

"Im not in a mood with you, im just making my breakfast" I casually buttered my toast.

"What if I come home early?" I could hear the grin in his voice

"Meh, stay till' you finish if you want" I hid my grin by biting into my toast.

"Oh now im really going to finish early just to annoy you" I giggled as he nibbled on my neck. "Right, im going!" he kissed me on my cheek, then grabbed his car keys and his phone and shot out the front door.

I spent the rest of the day shopping for Riley; really it's amazing to shop for baby's there's so many cute things. I bought him all little clothes that he can grow into, bibs and cute little shoes. Hats and little fluffy coats and teddy's and toys, you name it and I probably bought it – not that he already didn't have all of this stuff, but I wanted to buy some more.

I even bought him a little wolf teddy.

Carlisle and Esme had given me a car – a black Ferrari California.

I was stunned completely but I didn't even get to have the first drive, because Jacob was in it before I could even utter a thank you.

He was revving and inspecting the engine, smoothing the paint work and just down right dribbling over it.

But I refused to let him drive it around when I needed it, so he just had to user his car. His faithful rabbit was parked just outside the garage next to the house, because  
>Carlisle and Edward had given Jacob a Continental GT Bentley.<p>

The first week after he got it, im sure he spent more time with the car than me.

So the boot of my car was loaded up with things for Riley and the odd few things for me and of course Jacob because I love shopping for him.

The door of the garage opened and I drove in smoothly parking my car in the space that was now made for me. I climbed out popping the boot open and grabbing all of the baby's things.

I came through the door that lead from the garaged to the back of the entrance room, and put all of the bags on the table. Dug my phone out of my pocket and noticed all the texts and missed calls id had off Jacob. I'd forgotten to take my phone off silent from last night.

I put my phone on the table with the bags.

"People! Im home!" I shouted and started down the long corridor that leads to the front of the house.

"You never guess what this woman said to me while I was out shopping for the baby! She came right up to me and was like 'Oh my god! Are you pregnant?' then started squeaking and turning purple. So I was like 'Do I look pregnant!"

I came to the end of the corridor and swung round on the banister and put one foot on the stairs when I noticed everyone and I mean – _everyone,_ standing like statues in the entrance room.

Even Jacob was there – I thought he had work?

All the women of my family were at the back, and Emily and Riley were at the very back with Embry on one side of her and Esme on the other. Renesmee wasn't far in front of Emily.

The men were at the very front, kind of like the front line.

"Who died guys?" I laughed.

Then I noticed Death itself was standing in the room, dressed head to toe in black cloaks – _cloaks really? What was this Hogwarts?_


	37. This isn't a soap opera

The next instant I was grabbed off the stairs, and literally carried (I mean it, my feet didn't touch the ground) by Carlisle, into the middle of the front line.

_Great__  
><em>  
>Jacob was on my left, and Carlisle was on my right, Edward, Emmett and jasper were directly behind me. I thought I was going to be crushed by them they were so close to me.<p>

Jacob had a vice like gip on my wrist, and was turned slightly to face me so he could keep his other hand on the small of my back. Edward and Emmet had a hand each on my shoulder and Carlisle had my other arm in another vice grip.

I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

I turned to look at Jacob and was about to ask him what the _hell_ was going on when -  
>"Catherina" my head snapped forward.<p>

"Holy _fuck_!" I shouted, Carlisle squeezed my arm in a warning gesture.

Their eyes! They were blood red! A man with jet black hair was studying me intently.

"Catherina…" he had a thick accent that I couldn't place. He inched forward a little and I was pulled back by every hand that was touching me.

"Who the hell is Catherina?" I locked eyes with the man in front of me. My eyes travelled to the man next to him who was staring towards the back of the room.

"You of course" he smiled at me.

"Ahhh no, my name is Kate" he looked like he was thinking about something for a moment then he smiled again.

"Kate" his arms widened in a gesture that kind of reminded me of Jesus. "You've changed so, so much."

"Um, do I know you?" I'd never seen this man before in my life.

"Why of course! You would not remember after all these years. Cath – Kate, I am your father"

I was in shock; I think I might have even inched backwards a little. I couldn't think of anything, instead everything in the room became a thousand times clearer. The clock on the wall was ticking loudly; I could see the trees swaying gently in the breeze through the glass window beyond the man in front of me. I could see all of Esme's exotic ornaments scattered around the room - things that never got moved or touched in years.

Then everything focused in again, and I looked back at the man in front of me.

And then someone started laughing, that someone was me. I was laughing hysterically. I couldn't stop.

"You are joking!" the laughter continued, and then when he didn't admit that he was joking it didn't seem as funny anymore and I stopped laughing.

When I looked at him, I mean _really _looked at him; his hair was the same colour as mine, but he had a widow's peak and I didn't. He had a chiselled face, nothing like mine.  
>Our eyes were not the same shape, our mouths were different – everything. I had inherited nothing from this man, apart from his vampire genes.<p>

Then a new emotion took over me, replacing the shock. Anger - I liked this emotion it was familiar I knew how to use this to my best ability I could destroy people when this was what I felt. My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You are not my father" he looked a little shocked.

"Catherina I am-" I cut him off

"My name is KATE!" I shook my head back and forth "No, you're not my father. My father's name was Michael Shipman; he raised me for 5 years. And my father now is Carlisle."

"Kate, Carlisle is not your father. Do you think he would have known or cared about you if it were not for us"

I shot a look at the man who was standing next to him "We came to Carlisle and asked him to take care of you, we gave him money to provide for you. I could not bear to see you live the way you were any longer. Do you think that Carlisle would have taken you into his family and acted as your father out of the kindness of his heart – what with the way you were behaving?"

He studied me, gaging my reaction. I knew what he was doing; he was trying to make me doubt Carlisle, and make me fall for his loving father act. Trying to plant the idea that he was the only one that cared for me and that Carlisle had only done it for the money.

It wasn't going to wash.

"Well maybe you should have thought about who and who was not my father before you abandoned me. And I know that if Carlisle had known about me, he would have taken me into his family with or without your request. You can't make me doubt him"

"So young and yet… so smart" his hands were now in kind of a praying motion just below his chin and his eyes were scrutinising every inch of me "I see a lot of myself in you Kate"

I snapped "No I don't think you do! Im nothing like you! You're a killer; you're an evil, vile little creature who even tried to kill Renesmee even though you _knew!_ God damn it you _knew_! Vampires could have children but yet you still tried to destroy her. What you just brushed aside my existence because to you I wasn't what you wanted? I didn't meet the criteria so I no longer existed." I breathed deeply.

"We only claimed that we had seen nothing like her, we did not claim that we had never seen a vampire-human hybrid" he was trying to justify lying to everyone. Edward snorted telling me that he was lying; he must have claimed he'd never seen anything like her period. What a bastard.

He stepped forward a little and extended his hand towards me "May I?" his disgusting eyes never left mine. _May he what?_  
>"Aro can read every single thought you've ever had, with one touch" Edward filled me in and he gently squeezed my shoulder.<p>

Without thinking, I reached towards his hands, then I realised what I was doing, and snapped my hand back before he could touch it. Carlisle was the one to release my hand, of course it wouldn't have been Jacob.

"No. No you can't see. If you wanted to whiteness my life then maybe you should have stuck-"

I cut myself off before I said anymore.

I stood there for a few more heartbeats, before I completely cleared my voice of any emotion what so ever and said

"This isn't a soap opera; 18 years can't be put to right with some intense convocation, raised voices and tears. You can never put right what you did. But im glad you abandoned me, because it's made me the person I am today. I don't need you, and I certainly don't need anyone else. You made an offhand decision to discard me from your life, and your decision was my life and I had to live with the carless choices you made"

I stepped a little closer to him "Any man can make a baby, Aro. But it takes a _real_man to be a father. I guess you were just not man enough for that"

His eyes flashed, and he reached out and grabbed me.


	38. What is now found

Aro's cold hand wrapped around my arm and he pulled me forcefully out of all 4 of the men's grips.

The instant he tore me away from them; my family, my soul mate and my friends something inside me snapped.

A blinding light filled the room, it wrapped around me so tightly it was almost like it was inside of me but I couldn't tell whether it was coming from me or trying to get inside me.

It was so bright I had to squint my eyes. There was kind of like and exploding sound amongst the chorus of growling and snarling and then the sound of glass shattering and things falling.

Aro was no longer holding onto my arm. _Oh dear god what's happened?_

The first thing I thought of was that Jacob had lost control and had done something we all might live to regret. My second thought was much worse, that maybe Aro had done something to Jacob and/or my family.

I felt sick.

Warm arms wrapped around my middle holding me up, I hadn't realized how suddenly very, very weak I felt. I took in the surroundings as I slumped back against Jacob's chest, breathing heavily.

The light was still shimmering brightly; it did some kind of dance around the room like it was dancing in a very playful kind of way, bouncing off the walls, the ceiling and the floor, like when the sun shines on the water and beams shoot off in every direction. And then it just fizzled out. I was amazed watching it. It was so utterly and undeniably beautiful - in the most pure form.

I could hear poor Riley's painful cry shrilling from the back of the room.

Everyone was just standing unmoving in the room amazed just as much as me by the explosion of light. Everyone's eyes then locked on me. The man that was next to Aro was still in the room. Everyone had been unharmed by the light.  
><em><br>That__. _I thought. Was a very remarkable thing, considering the exploding noise.

"Wh- what happened?" my voice didn't even sound like mine.

Carlisle came up to me touching my face and my arms checking me over for any signs of injury. "Is she hurt?" Jacobs voice demanded from behind me

"No she's not" Carlisle looked back at me "Kate" he said firmly "I think you found your gift."

"What?" I asked like I hadn't just been told.

"Your gift. You just did that, the instant Aro grabbed you, it was like he triggered something and then that… burst of light surrounded you, then there was an explosion and you sent him flying across the room, you even blew out the glass wall."

"Oh" was all I could say. I looked to my right and noticed he was right, so then I added "Sorry about the wall and the stuff…"

He chuckled lightly and touched my cheek "Don't even worry about it."

I looked back out at Aro lying on the ground surrounded my shards of broken glass, tangled in his cloaks.

"Is he dead?"

I would struggle to feel any emotion if he was, that was for sure.

"If only…" Edward murmured. "You only stunned him, see… he's getting up" he was right Aro started to lift himself up off the ground but with none of the vampire grace I was used to seeing.

He was like an old man getting up off the floor, although he still looked very much like himself. Just his actions were slowed and dulled. He looked tired.

His eyes met mine as he slowly stood up straight. "Such power" was all he uttered. Then his eyes snapped to the man who was still standing unscathed in the room with us.

"Hurry my friend, then we shall leave. I can see that we are no longer wanted"

The man in the room walked towards me and he (I think) bowed a little.

"My name is Marcus. I apologise, we meant no harm when we came today. I would simply like to see my grandchild, if you would be so kind"

He was asking me? Why did I have to decide? Was he _scared_ of _me__?_ All I could do is throw him to the ground and reduce him to an exhausted wreck. That was hardly anything to be scared of, it's not like I could kill him. I didn't even have the slightest clue how I did it.  
><em><br>_"Your _grandchild_?" I don't know where the sudden authority had come from in my voice. Jacob still had his arms around my waste, but I wasn't slumped against him anymore.  
>"Yes" Marcus looked a little solemn "Im Emily's father."<p>

I could hear Emily gasp from the back of the room; Riley's cries had quietened down a little, but started up again at the sound of his mother's sharp intake of breath.

I looked over to where Emily was standing with her baby and Embry. I knew what the answer was just by the look on her face; she didn't even have to speak.

I looked at Riley who was facing me in Emily's arms I looked at his big brown eyes, his dark little tufts of hair, his cute little face, his chubby little legs and arms.

I could never put him in danger, I _wouldn't. _

"I don't think so Marcus" I almost added 'sorry' onto the end but I stopped myself. Even though Marcus and Aro were friends – no they were more like allies – and quite similar. Marcus seemed a little easier to warm to.

"Very well" he backed away towards the non-existent wall and his expression was almost painful when he looked towards the back of the room.

Then he turned his attention back to me.

"May I leave you with some advice?" he took my silence as a queue to continue. "Care for your children – both of you" he looked towards the back of the room "like we didn't care for ours"

I swallowed hard as I watched his cloak whip in the wind that he created as he left the house in a blur, and joined Aro at the front of the house - the pair of them took off running towards the trees, back to their sick little lives.

~  
>"Im so sorry Esme" I must have said this like a thousand times already as I watched her clear up the glass off the laminate flooring. She refused to let me help her.<p>

"Will you stop saying that honey" she laughed a little "it's nothing, honestly. We will get this fixed in no time"

There was a clunking grinding kind of noise and then a single metal shutter came down to cover up the hole in the wall.

"You have shutters?" my eyes must have bulged.

"Yea we do" she grinned a little. "Comes in handy though doesn't it?" I couldn't deny that.

"Yea I guess they do" she laughed and put her arm around me and lead me up the stairs to the living room where everyone was gathered.

When I say _everyone _it was just mainly Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Jacob.

Emily had left not long after everyone had calmed down. She said she just needed to get away from here for a bit, so Embry took her and the baby back to his place.  
>I wasn't fazed that she didn't remember that id bought a load of things for the baby she can just have them another time.<p>

"So we have a theory" Carlisle announced as I walked into the room. I sat down on the sofa next to Jacob he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, kissing me on my cheek.

"We think that your ability was triggered because someone so close to you became a threat" Carlisle's looked pleased with his theory, I didn't want to be the one to break it to him that that's not what it felt like when it happened.

"Why don't we let Kate explain to us what she felt triggered her ability?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

I groaned "I really would rather not explain" it was sort of embarrassing to have to try and tell them that being torn away from them all had snapped something inside me. _Especially_ when Jacob was amongst the people I was being torn from.

"Come on Kate, share it with us. There's nothing to be embarrassed about"

I looked at Edward. _Really eddy? _

He frowned at my thought then smirked.

"You can tell them, or I will. And I won't leave out any details…"

"Oh fine!" I sighed heavily and Jacobs arm pressed me against him tighter.

"Maybe Carlisle is right and that Aro being my father, and being so close to me after such a long time played some part in triggering off my gift. But I think it was more about being pulled away from the people I love, especially when Jacobs hand wasn't touching mine anymore. I just felt a kind of wrench in my stomach and I felt so angry at Aro for pulling me out of your hold that something just… _snapped._And I don't know how I did what I did, it just happened."

Carlisle and Edward studied me for a moment.

"It makes sense. There is plenty of time for you to practice controlling you gift; we'll just have to find some way to trigger it like Aro did. And then we can help you control it." He smiled at me.

"Yea, plenty of time" I agreed.

"Well however you did what you did, it was totally amazing!" Emmet came from nowhere and landed heavily on the sofa opposite us. "It was funny as hell seeing Aro thrown out through the window like a rag doll" Emmett laughed loudly. "He's had that coming to him for a very long time. And then his dear little daughter turns out to be the one to do it!"

He laughed again.  
>And I couldn't help but laugh with him.<p>

"We won't be seeing Aro for a very long time I can assure you, if only you could see what he was thinking after what you Kate did. He was beyond shocked. He knows who not to mess with now that's for sure" Edward even laughed himself.

"But it's not exactly a threatening thing. I mean all I did was thrown him to the ground. I don't know why they got so scared"

"Kate, don't you understand?" Jasper stepped up "Your gift is a very good thing to have. If we ever had to go into battle, with your ability on our side we would have the upper hand. You could stun the opposition and wear them down allowing us to attack them quickly before they even recovered from the shock"

"I never thought about it like that."

Jasper grinned.

"Don't worry about it. It's all new to you. Just know that it's a very good gift to have. Aro's all about talented people - he likes to hide behind them. And with you having a gift that is so effective for battle, he knows not to mess with you _or_us anymore."

I felt better now that Jasper had explained how useful I could be and why Aro and Marcus had feared me.

I sighed "If I ever see that man again, it will be a day to soon"

"I think we can all agree with you there Kate" Carlisle smiled then he left the room, heading for his study I presume.

Edward then suddenly seemed like he needed to be somewhere and left too.

Emmett didn't move, he turned on the TV and was totally oblivious to anything happening around him now that there was a football match being played out in front of him.

"You were amazing babe" Jacob whispered in my ear "You didn't half scare me, but you were amazing" he nibbled on my ear lobe.

I giggled.

"I know, I just can't help being totally amazing" I turned to face him.

"Mmmm, no you can't" his voice had taken on that sexy husky tone.

He leaned in and kissed me lovingly.


	39. Epilogue

Well, where shall I start? Well I better start with telling you that me and Jacob are now married. Yes! I know. I am now Mrs Black.

We got married 2 years after everything.

And I loved every minute of our wedding - which Alice planned. Don't get me wrong, I had my say. I kept a tight rein on her - _well_ I didn't want her giving me lilies when I wanted roses.  
>We went all out, I had a horse drawn carriage the lot I only wanted 2 bridesmaids witch were Emily and Renesmee and I had Riley as a little page boy.<p>

Me and Jacob honeymooned in the Caribbean for 3 weeks after the wedding. And when we came home we found that Esme and Carlisle had given us a house for our wedding present. I know! I was shocked too.

We spent the next 2 years still stuck in our honey moon phase.

Jacobs's business was taking off, and he was opening shops in Seattle, and everything was perfect.

On the rare occasions that I was not around Jacob, Jasper and everyone were training me on how to control my gift, and use it to my best advantage I had more or less mastered it, and we were working on how I could enhance it, trying to see how many different things I could do with it.

We also heard nothing more from Aro or Marcus.

It probably won't come as a shock when I tell you that I got pregnant 2 years after our wedding.

I thought that I'd feel like I would if I found I was pregnant when I was 18 but I wasn't 18 I was 22 and happily married.  
>So when I found out, all I could think was that me and Jacob were going to have a beautiful baby that we made.<p>

And then sure enough 9 months (its actually 10 I'll have you know, I don't know who cheated women out of that extra month) and 14 hours of agonizing labour later, our 7 pound 12 ounce baby girl was born.

Felicity Black.

I'd never before seen Jacob react the way he did when she was born, he was crying (along with me) and he was just totally speechless.

She was our prefect baby girl.

She had dark hair like me and her father and her skin was a perfect mix of both of ours and she had big blue eyes like me.

So 3 years later she was a bouncing little toddler running rings around me and Jacob.

She calls me Mama, which I don't mind, because it's not Mum and it's not Mom.

It's just me.

And she calls Jacob daddy- _of course_. And he loves it.

Not long after Fliss turned 3 I found out I was pregnant again – but it wasn't a happy ending.

I'll never forget the day that I was sat in the bathroom and calmly called for Jacob.

"Jacob, can you come here please?" were the words I used.

I'll also never forget the look on his face when he came in and found me nailed to the toilet seat in excruciating pain.

But life isn't perfect.

Jacob and I then had to tell Fliss that her little brother or sister had gone to live in heaven.

She just sat on my lap looking up at me all wide eyed and then she came out with -

"Is ok Mama, if it can't be with us, it can be with the angels." I cried shamelessly into my 3 year olds shoulder.

But we got through it, because we had our little baby girl to focus on.

So when I got pregnant for the third time, not long after Fliss turned 4 and started school. We kept it quiet until we were sure.

But this time everything worked out perfectly.

I went through another 10 months of pregnancy, and then a further 12 hours of labour

(but it still felt like 14) then our 7pound baby boy was born.

Mason Black - the spitting image of Jacob, but with lighter skin.

Jacob cried again, and all he kept saying was "My Boy"

And now my life really _is_ perfect.

But hang on! No one said that having two children both under the age of 5 was easy, but it is _damn _well worth it.

_Oh _and, im still waiting for my pet giraffe.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank; Emma, Katie.C and Ross for sticking with me and helping me all the way through and for helping when i needed it and for just believing in me.<br>I would also like to thank _everyone_ who has taken the time to;  
>review my story,<br>added it to their story alerts,  
>and added it to their favourite story list.<p>

Thank you all so much. i hope you enjoyed.  
>Katie xxx<p> 


End file.
